Quando nos tocamos
by Dama 9
Summary: cont. Siempre Saudade, amor... Sentimentos eternos que a distancia ñ apaga, nem a discórdia destróia. Conheça as mudanças q ocorreram na vida do cav de Andrômeda após a saga de Hades. Presente pra Arthemisys. HadesxCoraxShun
1. Prólogo : Natureza Humana

**Domo pessoal**

**Para quem se surpreendeu com o Shun em **_**Siempre**_**, preparem-se agora para conhecer a história de como tudo aconteceu, "Quando nos Tocamos", se passa após **_**Siempre**_**, porém iremos voltar um pouquinho no passado para entender como o novo Shun nasceu, ou seja, preparem-se para muitas surpresas com mais essa fic, integrante da ****Saga de Uma Nova Vida.**

**E ao falarmos de Shun, não podemos deixar de falar também sobre Arthemisys, a quem dedico essa fic. Acho que entre todas as ficwriters, sem desmerecer ninguém, mas se tem uma mestra especialista em Shun e Hades, essa pessoa certamente é ela. **

**Por isso, dedico essa mais nova obra a ela.**

**Ademais, espero sinceramente que todos também gostem de acompanhá-la.**

**Um forte abraço e Boa Leitura!**

♥

* * *

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**By Dama 9**

♥

**Prólogo – Natureza Humana.**

**.I.**

**Eu ainda ouço sua voz, quando você dorme ao meu lado.**

**Eu ainda sinto seu toque nos meus sonhos**

♥

Entrou a passos firmes no templo, ouvindo risos infantis chegarem até si, respirou mais calmo ao reconhecer de imediato à voz do filho. Jamais se perdoaria se algo acontecesse a ele; pensou enquanto seguia pelos corredores largos até o terraço onde a sogra e o menino, estavam.

-**PAI**; Atreu gritou correndo até ele, abraçando-lhe as pernas.

-Vim buscá-lo, espero que já esteja pronto para ir; Hades falou afagando as melenas negras do filho.

-...; a criança assentiu, enquanto o olhar calmo da deusa da colheita recaia sobre eles.

Há alguns anos atrás, jamais imaginaria que veria uma cena dessas ou que todo aquele ódio e rancor que sentia pelo genro fossem apagados completamente de suas vidas. Naquela época, acreditava que jamais o perdoaria por ter-lhe tirado a filha e obrigado-a a viver naquele mundo onde tudo se resumia a dor e tristeza, mas muitas coisas haviam mudado.

-Como esta Hades? –Demeter perguntou calmamente.

Voltou-se para a senhora, encontrando-a sentada em uma cadeira de vime, com uma cesta de linhas a seus pés e um bastidor no colo.

-Bem e você? – ele perguntou pegando Atreu no colo.

-...; a divindade assentiu em concordância. –Porque não espera um pouco, pedi que trouxessem um lanche para Atreu, você poderia nos acompanhar; ela sugeriu.

-Bem...;

-Por favor, vamos esperar um pouquinho...; o menino pediu com os olhos brilhando.

Suspirou resignado, porque ele tinha de ter herdado os olhos de Cora? –Hades se perguntou.

-Acho que eu já lhe disse sobre a sorte que você tem de ter herdado os olhos da sua mãe, não? –Hades perguntou, indo sentar-se numa cadeira em frente à Demeter.

-Sem dúvida ele deve saber; a senhora brincou. –Só tenho pena das garotas daqui a alguns anos, ele irá arrasar corações;

-Garotas! Puff! –o menino resmungou com ar contrariado.

-O que foi? –Demeter perguntou vendo o ar emburrado do menino de cinco anos.

-Ele esta naquela fase de detestar garotas; Hades explicou, lembrando-se da surra que o menino levara de Cessil, a pequena filha de Hypnos que se enfezara com o filho e não pensara duas vezes em dar-lhe uns bons safanões, que nem o pobre Dorian foi capaz de segurá-la.

Ainda se perguntava como geminianos conseguiam ser tão perigosos, principalmente quando eram mulheres, porque já ouvira falara sobre o gênio difícil de Harmonia, a filha de Ártemis.

Se bem que nesse caso o nome influenciava e muito, somado ao signo, que já era bem complicado, causava uma verdadeira reação bombástica, mas Atreu, apesar de ser uma criança bem agitada, não se satisfazia apenas com a companhia de Cessil e Dorian, não eram mais raros os momentos que encontrava o pequeno rodeando Thanatos, tentando suborná-lo para ser levado ao santuário de Athena, para passear.

Não que Thanatos fosse fazer algo tão insano como obedecer ao garoto sem lhe avisar, mas estava começando a ponderar a idéia de deixar. Afinal, poderia fazer bem a ele, só precisava ver se Cora aprovava a idéia.

-Logo isso passa; Demeter comentou vendo o ar pensativo dele. –Mas e você, esta meio disperso, algum problema? –ela perguntou.

-Não, problema algum; Hades desconversou.

-Atreu, porque não vai ver se o lanche esta pronto, enquanto seu pai e eu conversamos; Demeter falou.

-...; o menino assentiu deixando o colo do pai e correndo pelo templo, desaparecendo da vista deles.

-Então? –ela perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

-Estava pensando, Atreu tem vontade de conhecer o santuário de Athena e bem...;

-Você não sabe se deixa, ou não? –Demeter perguntou, pensando ser esse o problema.

-De certa forma; Hades falou em meio a um suspiro, não era só isso.

-Creio que não seja só isso que esta lhe preocupando, não é? –a divindade falou calmamente.

-...; negou com um aceno. –São só algumas dúvidas inúteis;

-Que estão lhe tirando a paz; ela completou. –Vamos, me diga logo, o que esta te aborrecendo?

-Não diria bem isso, só que...; ele ponderou. –Passei pelo Japão antes de vir até aqui;

-Por quê? –Demeter perguntou surpresa.

-Fui ver o que tinha acontecido, parece que Zeus finalmente liberou Athena daquela promessa ridícula; Hades explicou.

-Já não era sem tempo, mas como isso aconteceu? –ela perguntou curiosa.

-Um dos cavaleiros dela o obrigou a fazer isso; ele respondeu um tanto quanto contrariado, pelo rumo que o assunto tomou.

-Que cavaleiro? –Demeter perguntou desconfiada.

-Andrômeda; Hades falou quase num sussurro.

-Ah! Agora eu entendi; ela falou casualmente. –E isso te aborrece por quê?

-Não é isso? Eu só não gostei da conversa que tivemos; ele respondeu.

-Uhn! Hades. Hades. O que esta escondendo? –a divindade quis saber.

-Nada;

-Vamos, admita; Demeter insistiu.

-Já disse, não é nada; ele rebateu começando a se irritar.

-Você esta com ciúmes; Demeter falou taxativa.

-Eu? Com ciúmes de um mortal, me poupe Demeter; o Deus dos Mortos ralhou indignado, mas viu um sorriso nada inocente surgir nos lábios da sogra e foi assim que se deu conta da pequena explosão.

-Não de um mortal qualquer Hades, você sabe; ela falou de maneira enigmática. –Aliás, você sabe também o que ele representou a Cora e que não pode competir com isso. Não me leve a mal, mas não há motivos para ciúmes, então, o que esta lhe tirando a paz é outra coisa;

-Por um momento eu duvidei; Hades falou num sussurro, deixando-se cair na cadeira novamente, enquanto os orbes verdes perdiam-se em algum lugar. –Por um momento eu perdi a fé; ele completou num sussurro com os orbes perdidos em algum ponto à frente.

-Vocês passaram por muitos momentos conturbados, ninguém fica livre de sentir-se assim; Demeter ponderou vendo-o num estado de fragilidade que simplesmente não condizia com a figura sempre imponente e majestosa do imperador, aquele olhar transmitia tanto incerteza quanto arrependimento.

-Mas não eu! Eu não tinha esse direito; ele falou serrando os punhos.

-O que ela pensa sobre isso? –Demeter perguntou.

-Que já passou, que eu não deveria me preocupar com isso, mas...;

-Ela esta certa; a senhora o cortou. –Todos os casais têm seus momentos conturbados, mesmo quando acham que tudo é perfeito. Tudo bem que às vezes o passado condena; ela comentou gesticulando nervosamente. – Mas já foi enterrado;

Respirou fundo passando a mão pelos cabelos, às vezes nem tão bem enterrados.

-Cora te ama Hades, nada nem ninguém vai mudar isso; Demeter falou em tom suave, chamando-lhe a atenção. –O que aconteceu entre ela e àquele cavaleiro faz parte do passado, mas entendo que apesar de tudo, o que mais lhe irrite é o fato de você não conseguir odiá-lo;

-O que? –ele perguntou surpreso.

-Você sabe Hades, o que tanto lhe incomoda é que apesar de tudo, você não consegue odiá-lo; ela repetiu. -Esse rapaz poderia ter feito diferente e isso certamente iria lhe ferir, mais do que feriu a ele, quando viu as pessoas importantes que tinha morrendo para lutar pelo mesmo ideal, mas ele não fez; a divindade insistiu em ressaltar.

-Por quê? –Hades perguntou num fraco sussurro.

-Acho que esta na hora de você descobrir sozinho, eu não tenho as respostas. Porque não pergunta você a ele? –Demeter falou.

-Uhn? –ele murmurou confuso.

-Isso mesmo, vá e pergunte a ele o porquê as coisas não aconteceram de acordo com o que você tem por **'natureza humana';** ela falou sem esconder uma pontinha de ironia.

-**VOVÓ. PAI**; Atreu gritou correndo até eles seguido por uma ninfa que trazia nas mãos uma bandeja com o lanche.

-É, talvez você tenha razão; ele murmurou depois de alguns segundos de reflexão. –Pode cuidar de Atreu pra mim, por mais algumas horas?

-...; Demeter assentiu compreensiva. Certas coisas eram melhores arriscar em saber a resposta do que viver sob o beneficio da duvida, estar ou não estar errado.

Levantou-se, vendo o olhar curioso do filho sobre si, afagou-lhe os cabelos antes de abaixar-se na altura de seus olhos, pousando um beijo em sua testa.

-Vou precisar resolver uma coisa e já volto, enquanto isso, você pode esperar mais um pouco com sua avó? –ele perguntou.

-...; Atreu assentiu abraçando-o fortemente. –O senhor volta logo?

-Volto; Hades falou, enquanto o menino se afastava.

Logo deixou o templo da deusa, tendo um tortuoso caminho a seguir, entender a verdade ou fugir dela. Eis a questão?

**Continua...**

**Nota:**

**Cessil e Dorian são irmãos gêmeos, filhos de Hypnos.**


	2. Cap 1 : Enquanto eu dormia

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya nao me pertencem, apenas Sora, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Enquanto eu dormia...**

**_Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza_**

**_Mas eu não sei por quê_**

**_Sem você, é tão difícil sobreviver._**

**.I.**

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto terminava de arrumar os papéis sobre a mesa, eram tantas coisas que tinha de colocar em dia, que ficava difícil fazer tudo em apenas vinte e quatro horas.

Não era nada fácil a vida de workaholic que vinha levando ultimamente, alias, nos últimos cinco anos, quando decidira mergulhar de cabeça nos estudos e começar a trabalhar na fundação.

Levantou-se da cadeira, esticando os braços para cima, tentando relaxar alguns poucos minutos, depois do almoço teria uma reunião e por fim, o resto da tarde livre.

Aproximou-se da imensa janela de vidro fume a sua frente, lá em baixo os carros corriam pelas ruas apressados, mas da altura que estava, eles não passavam de formiguinhas.

Suspirou, encostando a testa no vidro, houve um tempo que achou que ter uma vida pacata era seu único objetivo, mas era irônico como as coisas mudavam de uma hora para a outra, sem que pudesse impedir. O que lhe levava aquele ponto novamente, porque as Deusas do Destino tinham sempre que meter o nariz aonde não eram chamadas; ele pensou.

Ouviu o telefone em cima da mesa tocar, voltou-se para ele, já imaginando ser Sora, lhe lembrando de mais algum compromisso que não vira na agenda.

-Alô;

_**-Chefe, seu irmão esta aqui;**_ a voz da jovem de melenas alaranjadas soou um pouco hesitante.

Ikki, o que será que o irmão estava fazendo ali, ele provavelmente estaria trabalhando àquela hora; ele pensou preocupado.

-Peça para entrar, por favor; ele respondeu desligando em seguida.

Para o irmão aparecer assim tão de repente era motivo suficiente para lhe deixar preocupado. Bem, se fosse algo com Ártemis e Thouma, provavelmente seria Hyoga a aparecer, se fosse com Shyriu e Shunrey quem ligaria seria Dohko ou qualquer outra pessoa do santuário.

Não era nada com Saori e Aioros, porque já fora informado que eles haviam chegado bem ao Brasil. Heitor e Harmonia estavam na creche no andar a baixo, então não era nada com eles, sem não Sora já teria adiantado alguma coisa.

Suspirou pesadamente quando a porta se abriu, pelo menos não iria demorar, a saber.

-Espero que não tenha acontecido nada d-...; Shun parou ao virar-se e ver que não era o irmão ali.

-Vocês mortais são bem estranhos; Hades falou entrando e encostando a porta em seguida.

-O que quer? –o cavaleiro indagou em tom frio.

De onde Sora tirara que eles eram irmãos? –ele se perguntou irritado. Entretanto, era impossível negar a surpreendente semelhança entre os dois.

-Será que vou ter de entrar de novo só que com a bandeira da paz hasteada, cavaleiro de Athena? - Hades falou em tom de provocação.

-Há que se deve essa visita? –Shun indagou, encostando-se na beirada da mesa e cruzando os braços na frente do corpo, de maneira impertinente.

Era como se houvesse um espelho entre eles, embora existissem muitos fatores que deferiam um do outro, como os cabelos de Shun que eram verde-esmeralda de os de Hades, que eram negros levemente avermelhados. Os orbes verdes eram os mesmos, o contorno da face e a estrutura física.

Qualquer um que não os conhecesse, certamente pensaria que eram parentes, embora a verdade fosse outra e bem diferente.

-Vim resolver alguns assuntos pendentes; o imperador falou calmamente.

-Não lembro de termos nada para resolver; o cavaleiro rebateu em tom frio.

-Ah temos sim e é melhor você se sentar, a conversa vai ser longa; Hades falou.

-Olhe, não sei o que você pretende, mas não tenho tempo para os seus joguinhos Hades; Shun exasperou.

-Ótimo, porque não pretendo fazer nenhum, quero algumas respostas e vou obtê-las; ele avisou veemente.

Fitou-o longamente, tentando compreender aonde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Já não bastava terem se enfrentado no passado e depois, aquilo que acontecera com Cora, porque ele ainda tinha de vir e cutucar algumas feridas que não haviam se fechado completamente ainda.

Ponderou se o mais certo não seria dar um jeito de mandá-lo embora, mas sabia perfeitamente que Hades não arredaria o pé dali enquanto não conseguisse o que queria. Mas afinal o que era?

Pegou o telefone a seu lado e depois de dois toques, Sora atendeu.

_**-Sim, chefe!**_

-Por favor, cancele a reunião, vou sair mais cedo; Shun avisou.

_**-E o almoço com-...;**_

-Cancele, eu não tenho hora para voltar; ele a cortou.

_**-Tudo bem;**_ Sora murmurou anotando as informações.

-Obrigado; ele respondeu e antes que ela tivesse tempo de falar alguma coisa, já havia desligado.

-Para quem bancava o pacifista, você se acostumou muito rápido a mandar; Hades comentou mordaz.

-Como você diz, isso é parte da natureza humana, ser volúvel o tempo todo; ele rebateu, desligando o laptop e guardando-o na mala.

Ficou em silêncio, esperando-o terminar o que fazia. Sim, esse era o principal motivo para estar ali. Poderia ter ido falar com Harmonia sobre isso, mas tinha a leve impressão de que isso não seria saudável, por isso teve de engolir o orgulho e chegar até ali.

Como diria Caos, buscar as respostas nem sempre eram uma tarefa fácil.

-Vamos; Shun falou pegando as chaves do carro e passando por ele.

-Aonde?

-Qualquer lugar longe daqui; o cavaleiro limitou-se a responder.

Não sabia quais eram as intenções do imperador, mas se não fossem as melhores, era melhor se precaver. Como diria Dohko, seguro morreu de velho.

Sem outra alternativa, seguiu-o para fora da sala. Arqueou a sobrancelha quando viu a garota de melenas alaranjadas olha-los espantada. É, ela deveria ter notado a semelhança, se não, não teria dito aquilo ao telefone.

Será que fora esse o motivo, que fizera com que Cora ficasse tão ligada a ele, independe de qualquer coisa? –Hades se perguntou.

Parecia besteira desenterrar esse assunto agora, mas preferia saber de uma vez, do que ficar se martirizando, principalmente se levasse em consideração que a esposa não fora a única afetada com aquela história toda; ele pensou deixando a mente vagar para o passado e todas as coisas que ocorreram ao longo dos últimos cinco anos.

**.II.**

**Santuário – cinco anos atrás...**

Ouvia ao longe o som de água correndo com tranqüilidade pelo lago ali próximo, o som dos pássaros cantando era como um balsamo para sua alma tão cansada. Todos os dias que acordava ali, imaginava que havia realmente morrido e estava descansando em meio aos Elíseos e não que um lugar rodeado de tanta paz e tranqüilidade pudesse existir na terra.

Estava um pouco atordoado, tentou abrir os olhos, mas os cálidos raios de sol ainda incomodavam a vista um pouco, então, preferiu continuar ali, em silêncio apenas esperando qualquer um aparecer e lhe chamar a atenção.

Se isso não acontecesse, menos mal, não havia preocupações ali; ele pensou sentindo uma manta fina cobrindo seu corpo da cintura para baixo, enquanto sobre o peito, um ungüento gelado havia sido colocado para que todos os ferimentos se fechassem.

Não havia mais nada quebrado que lhe causasse desconforto, mas não queria deixar aquele pequeno santuário paralelo ao mundo real. Gostava daquele lugar, a vida toda buscara por algo do tipo e não queria voltar a dura realidade ainda.

Sentiu uma mão delicada afagando as melenas esmeraldas que caiam por seus ombros e a franja repicada que cobria seus olhos. Uma essência suave de rosas invadiu suas narinas apossando-se de sua mente.

Um arrepio correu pelo meio da espinha, como se um vento gelado antes inexiste ali, houvesse resolvido lhe abraçar. Aos poucos sentiu a mente entorpecida, enquanto os dedos suaves acariciam sua face, correndo pelos cabelos, como se quisessem guardar tão delicada feição no mais intimo da alma.

Tentou serrar os orbes e ver alguma coisa em meio à luz do dia que caia sobre seus olhos, mas em meio a uma onda entorpecente que lhe puxava para o reino dos sonhos, conseguiu apenas distinguir uma silhueta feminina, uma jovem. Seria June? –ele se perguntou caindo inconsciente em seguida.

**.III.**

Quando a Terra aos poucos deixou a idade de prata, passando para o bronze, deuses, titãs e mortais entraram em guerra e o caos ameaçou destruir o universo. Zeus, até então senhor absoluto do Olimpo, permitiu que sua filha Athena se tornasse guardiã da Terra.

Com elas, outros demais deuses abraçaram a causa lutando com igual vigor ao do Deus da Guerra, por sua herança mortal. Aquelas pessoas que amavam e necessitavam de proteção.

Assim, Nikke a Deusa da Vitória assumiu seu lugar ao lado da deusa menina. A primeira batalha entre os deuses, conhecida como Guerra Santa, deixou muitos feridos, porém poucos sobreviventes de ambos os lados.

Temendo que uma nova guerra pudesse começar e tanto a Terra quanto sua guardiã estivesse desprotegida, Nikke ergueu um templo dentro dos demais que formavam o até então conhecido o Santuário de Athena.

Muitos não dariam nada para o local, a entrada era modesta, formada por dois pilares aparentemente em ruínas e eras envolvendo-os como uma cortina, mas que na primavera assemelhava-se a uma cascata de flores perfumadas e tranqüilizantes.

Ao transpor aquelas frágeis barreiras o templo se erguia, modesto tal qual a personalidade de sua protetora, a Fonte de Athena como assim fora chamado, era um lugar onde os santos eram levados para se recuperar, o único lugar capaz de curar-lhes as feridas da alma permitindo que sua missão na Terra se prolongasse enquanto conseguissem manter acesso o cosmo.

A Fonte foi usada muitas vezes, foram vários os cavaleiros que a cada guerra, necessitavam dos serviços daquele templo sagrado, mal sabendo de todos os guardiões que ali se reuniam como anjos da guarda para permitir que eles voltassem da fronteira entre os mundos.

Caminhou entre os arbustos floridos, vendo o vestido branco vez ou outra enroscar-se em algum galho de touceiras floridas, mas isso não lhe aborrecia, pelo contrario, agradecia a cada segundo pela Era de paz que estavam começando a viver e podia se dar ao luxo de caminhar por aquele lugar tão convidativo.

Eram poucos os que restavam no santuário necessitando de cuidados, uma semana já se passara desde o misterioso desaparecimento de Apolo. Temendo uma nova incerteza em suas vidas, nenhum dos cavaleiros comentou sobre isso ou lhe indagou sobre o que estava por vir.

Shion, o antigo Grande Mestre do santuário, mesmo contra suas ordens, foi a Star Hill buscar por respostas, mas elas foram iguais a de Delfos. Nada fora visto, as Deusas do Destino não pareciam dispostas a deixá-los ver o futuro como das outras vezes, queriam que vivessem um dia depois do outro.

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios, apesar de sádicas, às vezes elas acertavam uma. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam de volta ao santuário e a fé de todos fora revigorada com a presença dos antigos guardiões, para os moradores do vilarejo acostumados com a rotina e a vida ao lado deles, certamente sentiram a falta.

Quem não sentiria? –ela indagou para seus próprios pensamentos. Sabia o quanto deveria ter sido difícil para todos ali perder alguém importante, um amigo, um irmão... Viver naquela incerteza de quanto tempo mais poderia viver.

Suspirou, desviando-se de uma pedrinha que se colocara em seu caminho, não queria pensar mais nisso, se os deuses haviam lhes dado uma nova chance, pretendia agarrar-se a ela até o fim.

Estava aproximando-se da Fonte, alguns cavaleiros já haviam deixado aquele templo, Seiya havia partido para o Japão assim que vira-se completamente recuperado. Hyoga embora estivesse bem, decidira passar alguns dias com Kamus, mas logo partiria. Shyriu, assim que conseguira voltar a andar deixara o santuário com Dohko rumo a Rozan. Ali agora só restavam Ikki, que ninguém sabia em que parte do santuário estava e Shun, que repousava na tranqüilidade da fonte agora.

Embora ele estivesse agora por sua própria vontade ali, o irmão não deixava os arredores do santuário, esperando a certeza de que ele estava completamente recuperado para partir.

Todos os dias, quando o cavaleiro saia daquele estado de estupor pelo despertar, Shaka deixava o sexto templo para ir a fonte e conversar com ele. Até agora, ninguém sabia o que eles tanto falavam, mas não eram raras as vezes encontrar os dois meditando no pequeno templo, ou apenas em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos próprios.

Shaka ainda era um dos cavaleiros que representavam um verdadeiro mistério para si, alias, todos que viviam ali tinham algo que lhe atraia a atenção. Talvez fosse a história de suas vidas, a forma com que a vida deu para colocá-los naquele mesmo caminho, ou alguma outra coisa, mas existia algo.

Mas o homem mais próximo de Deus, ainda era o mistério dos mistérios; ela pensou sabendo perfeitamente que alguém conhecido agora estaria com um sorriso nada inocente se lhe visse pensando assim.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, como será que ela estaria? –Saori se perguntou parando de andar assim que deparou-se com a entrada da Fonte, onde já podia avistar algumas esteiras estendidas entre as árvores floridas e frescas, para que o descanso e cura ali fossem completamente naturais.

Apoiou-se em uma árvore, sentindo-se um tanto quanto atordoada com o que via. Não sabia se deixava a proteção das flores e deixava-se ser notada, ou simplesmente dava meia volta e fingia jamais ter visto aquilo?

**.IV.**

Mesmo que quisesse dormir para sempre, sentia-se impelido a voltar, mãos quentes e delicadas tocavam seu abdômen, como se o acariciassem e não, conferissem a integridade dos curativos.

Um fraco suspiro saiu de seus lábios e viu-se de volta a realidade, o torpor havia simplesmente desaparecido. Sentiu um peso a mais sobre as mãos, não tencionava se levantar, mas a curiosidade em saber quem era tão delicada deidade fez com que os abrisse lentamente.

Foi com surpresa sentiu os lábios finos de uma jovem de longas melenas negras tocarem os seus. Pensou em recuar, mas seu corpo nem ao menos moveu-se um milímetro. Seus olhares se encontraram e viu o medo refletido nas ires verdes da jovem.

Era como se estivesse preso ao magnetismo emanado deles, ergueu a mão, entrelaçando os dedos finos entre as mexas negras que caiam sobre seu peito. Viu-a recuar alguns milímetros, mas não o suficiente para que a essência suave de rosas abandoasse o ambiente.

Conteve um breve estremecimento, diante da maciez dos fios entre seus dedos. A pele alva da jovem ganhou um leve rubor, quando seus dedos alcançaram a nuca, puxando-a para mais perto de si, até seus lábios encontrarem-se novamente.

Era como se sempre houvesse esperado por aquilo, sentia-se entorpecido, enquanto os braços delicados envolviam seu pescoço e o corpo esguio moldava-se ao seu como se fosse feito para estar ali.

Enlaçou-a pela cintura, sentando-se sobre a esteira, os lábios moviam-se com suavidade sobre os dela, fazendo-a estremecer a cada toque que suas línguas davam, buscando pelo reconhecimento uma da outra.

Tocou-lhe a pele acetinada, levemente quente pelos raios solares a cobrirem aquela parte do templo. Ouviu-a suspirar entre seus lábios e o beijo tornou-se mais intenso, carregado de saudade, uma saudade que não imaginava sentir, principalmente por alguém que sua mente se negava a reconhecer.

Sentiu uma das mãos da jovem descer por seu braço, parando sobre seu peito, acompanhando os batimentos frenéticos de seu coração.

-Voltou a bater; ela falou num sussurro enrouquecido entre seus lábios.

Respirou fundo, pousando uma das mãos sobre a dela, abrindo os olhos completamente viu-a com a face afogueada, ofegando à medida que seu coração também tentava bater controladamente.

-Quem é você? –Shun perguntou de maneira hesitante.

Como se saindo de um transe, viu os orbes verdes voltarem ao foco e um ar quase de medo tomar conta da jovem. Ela tencionava se afastar, leu isso em seus olhos. Não queria. Porque tinha a impressão de que sempre algo parecia fazê-los se afastarem? –ele se perguntou confuso com tal pensamento, afinal, era a primeira vez que se viam.

Ela o fitou intensamente, aos poucos sentiu um torpor lhe envolver, tentou manter-se acordado e saber o que estava acontecendo? Quem era ela? Mas novamente viu-se rodeado de sombras e nada mais viu.

Com delicadeza, fê-lo deitar-se novamente na esteira e afastou-se consternada com seus próprios atos. Quando decidira ajudar, não pensou que justamente ele fosse encontrar ali; a jovem pensou vendo-o dormir com uma expressão tão tranqüila e angelical que era impossível não se aproximar, tentada em tocar os lábios daquele anjo, apenas para sentir se eram tão quentes quando o calor que ele despertava em seu coração apenas com sua presença.

-Perséfone;

Virou-se rapidamente diante daquele chamado inesperado. Deparou-se com uma jovem de melenas lilases a sua frente e estremeceu diante da possibilidade dela ter visto algo, mas Athena mantinha o olhar calmo e o cosmo controlado, como se houvesse acabado de chegar.

-Athena; a jovem imperatriz a cumprimentou num breve menear de cabeça.

-Como vai? –Saori perguntou vendo o rubor que antes tingia a face da jovem apagar-se completamente, tornando-se quase pálida.

-Bem; Perséfone respondeu com a voz um tanto quanto tremula. –E você?

-Bem...; ela respondeu calmamente.,

-Eu imaginei; a imperatriz resmungou, sem deixar de esconder o pesar em sua voz. –Depois do que Harm-...;

-Perséfone, por favor; Saori a cortou antes mesmo que o nome fosse pronunciado.

A jovem deteve-se olhando para os lados, confusa constatou que estavam sozinhas, mas Saori apenas apontou para o cavaleiro adormecido a poucos passos dali. Perséfone voltou-se para ela com um olhar, como se dissesse que seria impossível ele ouvir algo, mas depois disso, não voltou a tocar no assunto.

-É melhor que nada seja dito por enquanto; a divindade esclareceu. –Mas o que lhe trás até aqui? –ela perguntou sem esconder a curiosidade.

-Eu, bem...; a imperatriz balbuciou sem saber ao certo o que responder.

-Você? –Athena insistiu.

-Aurora pediu que eu viesse até aqui; ela apressou-se em buscar por uma justificativa.

-Aurora? –a jovem indagou cética.

-Isso mesmo, ela me disse que Nikke e os demais poderiam precisar de ajuda; Perséfone falou mais veemente agora. –Então, você sabe...; ela deu de ombros como quem não quer nada.

-Sei, mas me diga, esta apreciando sua visita ao santuário? –Athena perguntou, fazendo a jovem engolir em seco diante do leve tom de malicia incrustado por trás da gentileza do sorriso da jovem.

-Preferia que fosse em outra época; ela desconversou.

-Não duvido, mas motivações existem em todos os lugares não? –Saori rebateu, vendo o queixo da jovem tremer levemente diante da tensão.

-Do que se refere? –Perséfone perguntou fria.

-Nada importante, mas se não se importa, vou deixá-la agora;

-Aonde vai? –a jovem imperatriz perguntou.

-Só vim ver se estava tudo bem com Shun, mas ele esta dormindo, não quero incomodá-lo, volto outra hora; Athena falou casualmente.

-...; a jovem assentiu sem dar qualquer explicação.

Com um breve aceno a divindade despediu-se indo desaparecer entre as cortinas de eras, enquanto ela permanecia silenciosa ali, buscando por respostas que ainda temia encontrar.

**.V.**

_**-Shun;**_

Abriu os olhos ouvindo alguém lhe chamar, pela voz sabia ser o cavaleiro de Virgem. Acordou completamente vendo-se sozinho na fonte, até que novamente o chamado fê-lo lembrar de que Shaka ainda estava em Virgem.

-Me chamou, Shaka? –ele perguntou em pensamentos.

-Sim, você está sozinho na fonte? –o cavaleiro perguntou.

-Aparentemente sim, porque? –perguntou confuso.

-Nada importante, agora pouco senti um cosmo diferente vindo daí de cima, só queria me certificar de que estava tudo bem; ele respondeu, embora fosse impossível saber o que ele estava pensando. –E o cosmo?

-Está controlado, não houve nenhuma oscilação por enquanto; Shun respondeu notando a repentina mudança de assunto.

-Ótimo, agora que está acordado procure meditar um pouco e se algo acontecer me chame; Shaka avisou.

Shun assentiu mesmo sabendo que ele não veria, mas sabia qual era sua resposta. Logo sentiu o cosmo do cavaleiro sumir e acomodou-se melhor na esteira, deixando as costas eretas e dando um baixo suspiro.

Pelo menos elas não estavam estalando mais; ele pensou, até sentir uma essência suave de rosas invadir o ar. Antes de fechar os olhos, correu-os por toda à parte buscando a origem daquela essência, mas nada. Será que sonhara? –se perguntou confuso.

Se fosse um sonho, fora bem real; ele concluiu fechando os olhos e começando a se concentrar.

**Continua...**


	3. Cap 2 : Seguindo a vida

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sora, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa Leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Seguindo a vida.**

**Me desculpe pela minha fraqueza**

**Mas eu não sei porque**

**Sem você, é tão difícil de sobreviver.**

**.I.**

Atrás de uma árvore, o observava dia após dia, vendo a espantosa recuperação do cavaleiro. Era surpreendente como não conseguia ver mais arranhão algum nele; a jovem pensou contendo um breve suspiro.

Não era sempre que conseguia se aproximar, quando Nikke ou Aurora estavam por perto, tentava manter-se o mais longe possível. Era detestável agüentar os comentários das duas, principalmente quando pareciam agir como se nada houvesse acontecido.

Suspirou cansada, queria tanto que ele estivesse vivo, mas não, tinha que ser um idiota teimoso e meter o nariz aonde não devia; ela pensou dando um forte soco em uma árvore, mal notando que devido ao tronco duro, alguns finos cortes surgiram em sua mão.

Encolheu-se instintivamente, vendo algumas gotas vermelhas escorrerem por seu pulso indo ao chão. Sua última reação explosiva fora pouco antes dele partir. Quando ele decidira usar o corpo de um mortal para renascer na Terra, nunca pensou que no fim, seus caminhos iriam se cruzar.

Da última vez isso não pareceu lhe ferir tanto quanto agora, sentia a falta dele, as vezes quando a noite chegava e via-se em meio a fonte silenciosa e calma, tinha a impressão de ouvi-lo sussurrar seu nome, lhe chamando em meio as sombras que caiam pelas árvores daquele lugar encantado.

Havia prometido a Nikke que ficaria apenas uma semana ali ajudando-a com os feridos, como era nas Eras antigas, mas não queria deixar o castelo abandonado, por mais difícil que fosse retornar a casa depois do que acontecera, sabia que fugir não era a melhor alternativa. Ele não gostaria de saber que estava sendo fraca em sua ausência.

Suspirou pesadamente, sabia bem o porquê dessa vez doer mais, porque ele não iria voltar. Das outras ele conseguia escapar e sobreviver às investidas dos cavaleiros de Atena, mas dessa vez não. Ele não iria voltar; ela pensou sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta.

Num rompante, novamente seu punho chocou-se contra a árvore e um baixo gemido de dor escapou de seus lábios, dor não pelos cortes que haviam aumentado e sim, por uma ferida que jamais iria cicatrizar.

A saudade por vezes poderia ser enlouquecedora...

-Você esta bem? –uma voz suave perguntou atrás de si, fazendo-a se sobressaltar.

Virou-se rapidamente para trás, encontrando o olhar calmo do cavaleiro de melenas esmeralda. Fitou-o por alguns segundos, antes de sentir a face aquecer-se ao vê-lo apenas com uma fina calça de malha, já que o peito estava descoberto pela recente troca de curativos.

-...; Cora assentiu recuando um passo.

-Não é o que parece; Shun falou nem um pouco convencido.

Avançou um passo, vendo-a recuar dois. Quando havia acordado, sentiu novamente aquela essência de lírios e tentando descobrir se aquilo que acontecera fora apenas delírio seu ou não, decidiu seguir o rastro e qual não foi à surpresa em encontrar ali, aquela jovem de melenas negras que dia após dia, invadia seus sonhos de maneira perturbadora, sem que ao menos soubesse quem era.

-Esta tudo bem; ela falou com a voz tremula, encolhendo-se quando ele ameaçou tocar-lhe o braço.

Fitou-a por alguns segundos, sem entender porque ela parecia tão nervosa, viu os filetes vermelhos caírem pelo pulso dela, fazendo agora algumas gotas respingarem sobre o vestido claro, que deixava parte do colo a mostra.

Não pode deixar que seu olhar perscrutasse o mais ínfimo detalhe daquela jovem tão singular.

Sentiu a face aquecer-se ao ver as íris antes verde-azuladas tornarem-se de um verde mais opaco e intenso, um breve estremecimento correu seu corpo ao vê-lo se aproximar e simplesmente, não conseguiu recuar.

-Você não sabe mentir; ele falou com a voz séria e imponente, fazendo-a encará-lo surpresa por alguns segundos.

Viu-o retirar de dentro do bolso de trás da calça um lenço de seda e envolver-lhe a mão em seguida. Um tenro arrepio subiu-lhe a espinha e desviou o olhar com a face em chamas. Céus, o que estava acontecendo? –ela se perguntou assustada.

-Quando quiser treinar em uma árvore novamente, não esqueça de proteger as mãos; ele falou sem tirar os olhos de cima da jovem.

Embora procurasse enrolar o lenço sobre a mão dela com o máximo de delicadeza possível, a sentia tentar recuar, tremendo.

-...; Cora assentiu sem encará-lo.

-Pronto; Shun falou calmamente.

-Obrigada; a jovem balbuciou voltando-se para ele, até seus olhares se encontrarem.

Foi com surpresa que viu um certo reconhecimento transmitido pelo olhar dele, seu coração se agitou ao sentir o toque quente e terno dos dedos dele a correrem com suavidade por sua face. Corou ao lembrar-se do quão carinhoso ele fora ao beijar-lhe alguns dias atrás.

Ele possivelmente não se lembrava daquilo, ainda lembrava-se de que ele estava febril quando se aproximara, então, deveria achar que era só um delírio.

-Nós já nos conhecemos? –Shun perguntou quase num sussurro.

-Creio que não; Cora balbuciou sentindo a respiração dele tão próxima de si, que sua pele arrepiou-se antecipadamente.

-Estranho, tive a impressão de já tê-la visto antes; ele murmurou.

_-Shun!_

Virou-se para trás ouvindo alguém lhe chamar, foi como se houvesse saído de um transe. Sentiu a mente dar voltas e teve vertigem.

Segurou-o rapidamente ao vê-lo pender para trás, ele não deveria estar bom o suficiente para ficar zanzando por ai; ela pensou.

-Você esta bem? –Cora perguntou sentindo-o aos poucos se estabilizar novamente.

-Foi só vertigem... Acho; Shun murmurou, só nesse momento dando-se conta da presente situação.

-Se quer se recuperar, deveria fazer repouso; ela falou erguendo a cabeça na direção dele, mas estancou ao sentir os lábios dele tocarem os seus num beijo intenso.

Tentou recuar, mas um braço forte envolveu-lhe a cintura, fazendo-a aconchegar-se entre os braços do cavaleiro. Sentia-se atordoada com aquela reação inesperada, mas logo suspirou, sentindo a língua dele deslizar por sua boca, acariciando-lhe os lábios.

Um fraco gemido escapou de seus lábios, quando o cavaleiro envolveu-lhe o corpo com os braços, deixando-a estarrecida, como se o mundo houvesse simplesmente parado para que vivessem aquele momento.

Hesitante, envolveu-lhe o pescoço com um dos braços, deixando as unhas finas correrem com suavidade pelas melenas esmeralda, enquanto o outro, acariciava-lhe as costas, marcando com finos traços a pele alva, fazendo-o estremecer.

-Sinto sua falta; ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ao abandonar-lhe os lábios, descendo pelo colo acetinado, ouvindo-a murmurar algo incompreensível para is.

-**SHUN**! –o chamado soou mais perto agora.

Abriu os olhos, afastando-se bruscamente dele. Viu-o levar as mãos a cabeça e encostar-se na árvore mais próxima, uma nova onda de vertigem pareceu lhe abraçar, mas ao abrir os olhos, eles estavam verdes novamente.

Fitou-o confusa, poderia jurar que vira algo diferente nos olhos dele; ela pensou.

-**SHUN**;

Virou-se na direção da jovem, mas assustou-se ao ver-se sozinho entre as árvores. Poderia jurar que tinha mais alguém ali; Shun pensou tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, era como se não estivesse agindo por conta própria; pensou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Era melhor sair dali e ir falar com Shaka, o cavaleiro não iria gostar nem um pouco se, se atrasasse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Encontrou-o sentando em uma esteira próximo ao chafariz já lhe esperando, engoliu em seco, pensando na bronca, mas nada aconteceu. Embora a expressão de Shaka fosse tranqüila sabia que pelo leve inclinar da sobrancelha fina, ele estava aborrecido.

-Você demorou; Shaka falou com os orbes fechados e a postura impecavelmente ereta.

-Desculpe, estava caminhando; ele justificou-se.

-É bom levantar um pouco, mas forçar de mais pode lhe fazer mal; o virginiano alertou.

-...; Shun assentiu, sentando-se ao lado dele. –Shaka, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Você já fez; ele respondeu sem se abalar com o olhar serrado do garoto.

-Eu bem; o cavaleiro começou sem se abalar com o comentário. –Nesses últimos dias tenho sentido uma coisa estranha;

-Como assim? –Shaka perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Não sei explicar direito, mas me senti assim quando encontrei aquela garota agora de pouco; Shun falou apontando o caminho que viera.

-Que garota? –o cavaleiro perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Ela tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes, deve ser nova no santuário, não me lembro de já tê-la visto antes aqui; ele explicou.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre eles, sem que houvesse uma resposta por parte do cavaleiro, até que final isso veio.

-Deve ser; Shaka balbuciou. –Mas o que você sente?

-Me sinto diferente, não sei... É como se alguns sentimentos que tenho não fossem meus;

-Como?

-Às vezes eu sinto coisas que não são minhas, por exemplo, uma saudade estranha. Hoje mesmo quando a vi, tive essa impressão. De estar tanto tempo sem vê-la que tinha uma certa urgência em...; Shun parou por um momento.

-Em?

-Nada; o cavaleiro desconversou, desviando o olhar corado. –Mas eu não entendo, nunca a vi antes, definitivamente não sei o que esta acontecendo comigo; ele murmurou confuso.

-Seu cosmo anda se expandindo muito rápido, possivelmente isso deve estar mexendo com suas emoções e lhe deixando mais sensível aos sentimentos alheios; Shaka tentou explicar, nem um pouco convencido com a mudança repentina de assunto. –Mas vai passar logo;

-Eu espero; Shun murmurou desviando o olhar.

Embora ele estivesse com os olhos fechados, era estranho sentir-se analisado pelo cavaleiro. Era como se fosse tão transparente que até seus pensamentos soassem alto perto dele.

-Mas agora vamos meditar, se sentir seu cosmo oscilar, pare; Shaka avisou.

-...; Shun assentiu, acomodando-se melhor e mantendo as costas eretas, respirou fundo, começando a se concentrar, sem notar que era observando de longe, pelo menos par de orbes verdes, que lhe encontrava em sonhos.

**.II.**

Os dias foram passando e com eles a recuperação do cavaleiro chegava a ser assombrosa a olhos alheios, embora ele não houvesse dado a entender que deixaria a Grécia tão cedo.

Passou pela cortina de eras e caminhou até a árvore onde ele sempre estava sentado no final da tarde, lendo um livro. Sorriu docemente, depois de tantas guerras, tantas dores e incertezas, estavam finalmente entrando numa era de paz.

-Como vai Shun? –Saori perguntou parando ao lado dele.

-Bem e você? –ele perguntou sorrindo, ao fechar o livro, marcando-o com a ponta dos dedos e pousando-o sobre o colo.

-Bem, vim ver como estava; ela falou sentando-se ao lado dele. –Shaka disse que você tem feito progresso com o treinamento;

-Sim, não tenho mais tantas dores de cabeça como no começo; ele falou referindo-se as dores que ocorriam quando seu cosmo ficava instável demais.

-Que bom, hoje Seiya ligou da fundação e perguntou por você; Saori falou dando um baixo suspiro. –Ele disse que se você não voltar logo e dar um jeito no mau humor do Ikki, ele vira aqui lhe buscar; ela brincou.

Não fazia nem uma semana que conseguira convencer o irmão de que estava bem e que ele poderia retornar ao Japão. Embora fosse verdade, também queria um tempo para ficar com seus pensamentos, colocar sua vida nos eixos e pensar por si mesmo.

Naqueles últimos dias vinha sonhando constantemente com a garota de melenas negras, embora não tivesse tido sorte de encontrá-la novamente, seus pensamentos a buscavam aonde quer que fosse.

Por isso pedira ao irmão que não se preocupasse e voltasse a Tóquio, não sabia quando deixaria a Grécia, mas seria melhor assim.

-Esse Seiya, não tem o que comentar; Shun falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-E tem mais alguém que andou perguntando por você; ela falou hesitante, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Quem? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Há quanto tempo Shun? –uma segunda voz feminina se fez presente.

Assustou-se por ter estado tão absorto em sua conversa com Saori, que não notou mais alguém se aproximar. Ergueu os olhos para cima e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar um par de safiras azuis lhe fitando intensamente.

Os longos cabelos dourados esvoaçaram com o vento, emoldurando-lhe a face alva, livre da opressão imposta pela mascara prateada. Mal notou o momento que deixou o livro de lado e levantou-se rapidamente para abraçá-la.

-June! –ele sussurrou.

-Cheguei a Tóquio tarde demais, pensei que tinha perdido você; ela sussurrou, abraçando-o fortemente, sentindo o coração oprimido por tanto tempo, aliviar-se subitamente, enquanto as lágrimas rolavam de sua face.

-Aconteceram muitas coisas ultimamente; Shun falou afastando-se para fitá-la.

Tocou-lhe a face ternamente, ainda custando a acreditar que ele estava ali. Vivo. Depois da história que havia ouvido de Marin e Shina no caminho, ficou ainda mais ansiosa para reencontrá-lo.

-Mas você esta ótima; ele falou sorrindo, abraçando-a novamente.

Saori deu um baixo suspiro, antes de sair dali de fininho, deixando-os a sós para conversarem. Passou pelas árvores, até chegar a um belo chafariz no centro do jardim, rodeado por touceiras de flores coloridas e os passarinhos amarelos, azuis e verdes banhavam-se em uma bacia de mármore, não muito longe, cantando alegremente.

Esse cenário não era mais tão estranho para si quanto no começo, nas primeiras vezes que ia até ali visitar os cavaleiros e temia que tudo aquilo fosse apenas parte de um sonho que iria acordar a qualquer instante.

Deu a volta na fonte e surpreendeu-se ao encontrá-la ali, com o olhar distante e perdido, sentada na borda de mármore do chafariz, vendo o reflexo disforme pelos anéis transparentes que surgiam na superfície devido a brisa suave.

-Cora; ela chamou hesitante.

A jovem pareceu não ouvir, já que não respondeu de imediato. Aproximou-se cautelosa e sentou-se a seu lado, colocando a mão suavemente sobre seu ombro. A imperatriz sobressaltou-se e virou-se rapidamente para o lado, encontrando o olhar sereno da guardiã.

-Desculpe, não ouvi você chegar; Cora respondeu, voltando a olhar a água.

-Tudo bem, quando estamos aqui, às vezes esquecemos de tudo; Saori falou, com um sorriso complacente.

-Nem sempre; a jovem respondeu dando um sorriso melancólico. –Nem mesmo aqui se pode esquecer da realidade, não quando ela é tão dura;

-Mas cabe a nós contorná-la e aprender a viver com o que temos; Saori falou pousando a mão sobre a sua, sentindo-a tremer.

-Perdemos muito tempo; Cora sussurrou. –Muitos séculos;

-Todos nós cometemos erros; Saori falou, vendo os orbes verdes marejarem.

-Eu... Agora isso parece tão ridículo; ela falou com um sorriso triste.

-O que?

-Houve uma época que eu, bem... Pensei que Hades e Harmonia tinham algo; Cora confessou, vendo o ar chocado que tomou conta da jovem. –Eu os odeie tanto, me senti tão humilhada... Mas; ela fez uma pausa. –Em momento algum perguntei a ele se eu estava errada. Acho que por medo de não estar;

-...; Saori assentiu.

Não havia nada o que falar sobre aquilo. Já ouvira comentários um pouco piores sobre a relação entre a filha de Afrodite e o Imperador, embora nada fosse comprovado, mas simplesmente nunca imaginou que isso fosse afetar tanto Cora, como parecia.

-Por conta disso, perdemos muito tempo; Cora falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, nem mesmo com mamãe. Ele não tinha como saber que...;

-Você havia se apaixonado por ele; Saori falou compreendendo o porquê dela estar tão agoniada daquela forma.

-Varias vezes Harmonia tentou nos mostrar que estávamos errados em nos guardarmos para nós mesmos, não compartilharmos nossas dores e conquistas. A primeira vez que ela disse isso, eu respondi que o casamento não passava de uma instituição fracassada, mais velha do que o tempo... Mas eu estava errada;

-Eu não tenho o que falar, bem... Nunca houve alguém antes; Saori balbuciou, desconcertada. –Mas Harmonia deve saber do que esta falando;

-...; Cora assentiu. –Se não fosse ela, eu teria partido para o templo de minha mãe e meu marido teria partido desse mundo, sem saber o quanto eu o amava; ela falou erguendo os orbes para o céu. –Athena! Você não faz idéia do quanto é difícil continuar aqui, vivendo a verdade de que jamais estaremos juntos novamente; ela falou, baixando os olhos para a fonte.

Lágrimas grossas penderam de seus olhos caindo dentro da fonte, à dor era latente e maior do que qualquer um poderia suportar.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos olhos, tentando controlar as emoções que pareciam um verdadeiro pandemônio agora. Quando sentiu os braços da jovem lhe envolverem e não mais se segurou. Um baixo soluço escapou de sua garganta.

-Chora... Chora tudo que tem para chorar; Saori sussurrou, abraçando-a forte.

Não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-la, nem se isso seria possível, mas no momento a única coisa que podia fazer era ouvi-la, deixá-la chorar pelo tempo perdido, pelas lembranças boas que não se repetiriam e por tudo aquilo que ficou trancado em seu coração durante tanto tempo.

**Continua...**


	4. Cap 3 : Shun Hades e o Destino

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9.**

* * *

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, apenas Sora, Heitor e Harmonia são criações únicas e exclusivas minhas para essa saga.**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Shun Hades e o Destino.**

**-**

**_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos_**

**_Eu tenho esse sentimento_**

**_E cada vez que nos beijamos_**

**_Eu juro que posso voar_**

**.I.**

Estavam conversando há horas sobre muitas coisas, havia tanta saudade para matar os tempos que ficaram separados, mas estava inquieto, algo lhe oprimia o coração e não conseguia se concentrar.

-Esta tudo bem, Shun? –June perguntou pousando a mão delicadamente sobre a sua.

-Ah! Sim... Me desculpe; ele falou com o mesmo sorriso radiante de que se lembrava.

Observou-o atentamente, ele parecia bem recuperado e pelo que sabia através dos outros, já poderia ter partido a muito tempo da Grécia, mas decidira ficar. Não podia culpá-lo, tudo ali era encantador; ela pensou contendo um suspiro.

Agora os tempos eram outros, não haveria mais guerras e tudo poderia voltar ao normal, não via a hora de voltar com ele para Andrômeda, para reconstruírem a vida que tinham lá.

-Acabei me distraindo; Shun completou.

-Não posso culpá-lo, esse lugar é incrível; June falou indicando tudo a sua volta.

-A Fonte de Athena. Realmente, eu já havia estado aqui depois da batalha contra Ares, mas na época não deu tempo de notar todos os detalhes; ele falou igualmente deslumbrado.

-Mas agora os tempos são outros; ela o relembrou.

-Sim, são; o cavaleiro falou com o olhar vago. –Ahn! June você se importaria em descer e ficar no templo, esta na hora do Shaka chegar e ele costuma ser um pouco chato, se o _momento de meditação_ é interrompido; ele brincou fazendo o sinal de aspas.

-Não, sem problemas; a amazona respondeu sorrindo. –Depois nos vemos?

-...; ele assentiu, levantando-se e estendendo a mão para que ela pudesse se apoiar.

Houve uma época que o menor toque, ou um fugaz olhar era o suficiente para lhe disparar o coração e lhe deixar fora dos eixos. Foi uma época em que estava deslumbrado com o frenesi da adolescência, mesmo vivendo sob tanta pressão. Agora sentia-se inquieto por olhar para ela e não sentir aquilo novamente.

Era como se aquela chama incandescente que sempre queimara entre eles, houvesse se apagado. Sempre gostara de June, sentindo-se feliz por tê-la a seu lado, lhe apoiando e acreditando em si, as sensações que surgiram no processo, eram estranhas, mas bem vindas.

Só que agora; ele ponderou. Elas não estavam mais ali, era como se visse a amazona, apenas como uma amiga. Não que não o fossem, mas... Houve um tempo que pensou que o que sentia fosse diferente.

Puxou-a para cima, até ela firmar os pés no chão. Seus olhares se encontraram. Azuis e verdes. Límpidos! Esperou o coração disparar, ou até mesmo a face corar, mas nada.

Uma onda de frustração o assolou, aquela inquietação que sentia oprimia-lhe o coração e o impedia de pensar. Franziu o cenho impaciente, incomodado com a sensação de que estava no lugar errado.

-Tem certeza que esta bem? –June perguntou, aproximando-se de tal forma que seus lábios facilmente iriam se tocar.

Fitou-a demoradamente, June era uma mulher muito bonita, não mais a amazona reprimida pela mascara de prata. Era alguém com uma personalidade forte, guerreira indomável e mulher. Tudo nela transpirava a força, mas aquela imagem delicada da jovem de melenas negras voltou em sua mente seguida por uma avalanche de emoções.

-Sim, estou ótimo; ele forçou-se a responder.

-Então nos vemos depois; ela falou e para surpresa de ambos, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés e pousou um rápido beijo sob seus lábios.

Sentiu-se congelar, enquanto ela se afastava.

**.II.**

Afastou-se da fonte correndo, as lágrimas embaçavam sua visão e nesse momento, tudo que queria era a paz que os Elíseos poderiam dar as almas como a sua, que almejava apenas fechar os olhos e nunca mais acordar.

Ouviu Athena lhe chamar, mas não parou, continuou a correr, até o momento que chocou-se de frente contra algo, passou a mão nervosamente pelos olhos, tentando estancar as lágrimas que não paravam de cair, quando braços calorosos lhe envolveram o corpo.

Sentia-se tão frágil dentro daquele abraço, que era como se o tempo pudesse parar e nada mais faria diferença.

-Calma; Shun sussurrou, estreitando os braços em torno dela, ouvindo um soluço agudo escapar-lhe da garganta.

Sabia que havia alguma coisa errada, pudera sentir isso como se fosse seu próprio coração a chorar.

Afagou-lhe as melenas negras que caiam como um véu de noivas pelas costas esguias. As mãos alvas e delicadas seguravam sua túnica com força e desespero. Pobrezinha, como os deuses permitiam que uma deidade tão etérea quanto aquela sofresse tanto.

-Hei! O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou num sussurro carinhoso.

Viu-a murmurar algo e erguer os olhos em sua direção, olhos tão verdes quanto as águas rasas das praias do Caribe, poderia perder-se olhando para ela e jamais sentiria o tempo passar.

As últimas lágrimas em forma de gota de cristal correram pela face alva, tocou-as delicadamente, extinguindo-as como se assim fosse capaz de impedi-las de caírem novamente.

-Desculpe, eu...; Cora balbuciou com a face levemente rosada.

-Não há porque se envergonhar de chorar; o cavaleiro falou, distraidamente afastando uma mecha negra que caiu ao lado da face da jovem e com a ponta dos dedos, prendeu-a atrás da orelha. –Todos nós precisamos extravasar nossas emoções às vezes, seja por forma de risos ou de lágrimas;

-Mas não adianta chorar pelo que não vai voltar; a jovem falou desviando o olhar, enquanto os orbes marejavam novamente.

-Não, as coisas não voltam, principalmente quando o tempo nos é roubado; Shun falou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça em sua direção. –Mas podemos agarrar as chances com as duas mãos para que elas não nos escapem;

-Impossível haver uma segunda chance...; ela sussurrou, tencionando se afastar, mas sentiu os braços dele estreitarem-se mais e quando notou, estavam tão próximos que a respiração quente do cavaleiro arrepiava-lhe a pele.

-Sempre há...; Shun sussurrou, fitando-a intensamente.

Novamente aquela sensação. Saudade! Perda! Necessidade! Amor... Tudo era tão estranho, porque justamente ela era capaz de evocar-lhe tantas sensações desconhecidas. A intensidade daquilo que sentia pelos irmãos, Athena e os amigos, em nada se comparava ao que ela lhe fazia sentir.

Mas era como se faltasse algo, uma pequena peça naquele quebra-cabeça, que não sabia onde buscar as respostas.

-Venha comigo a um lugar; ele falou por fim.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou confusa.

Segurou-lhe a mão delicadamente, antes que a jovem pudesse indagar algo mais os dois já haviam desaparecido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deixou os olhos correrem por toda a parte procurando-a, mas não conseguia encontrá-la em parte alguma. Estava começando a se preocupar quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido se aproximando. Sorriu largamente ao vê-lo transpassar a cortina de eras e vir em sua direção.

-Aioros;

-Bom dia; ele respondeu sorrindo.

-Bom dia;

-Vim ver como está o Shun; o cavaleiro falou. –Parece que tem uma mocinha bastante impaciente lá em baixo esperando por ele; ele comentou, indicando o caminho que fizera.

-É June; Saori falou dando um baixo suspiro. Pelo visto a amazona ainda ficaria um bom tempo esperando o cavaleiro, sentira o cosmo dele desaparecendo do jardim e algo lhe dizia que ele não havia apenas ocultado o mesmo e sim, deixando o local. –Ela e Shun treinaram na ilha de Andrômeda e foram pupilos de Albiór;

-Entendo, parece que ela gosta muito do Shun pelo que pude notar; Aioros comentou, enquanto andava ao lado da jovem. –Mas algo me diz que as coisas não vão ser como o planejado; ele completou pensativo.

-Como? –Saori perguntou casualmente.

-As coisas não são mais as mesmas que eram há algum tempo atrás; Aioros falou. –O Shun não é a mesma pessoa que partiu da ilha de Andrômeda e tão pouco o cavaleiro que as Deusas do Destino predestinaram a ser a reencarnação de Hades;

-Aonde quer chegar com isso, Aioros? –ela perguntou cautelosa.

-Talvez os sentimentos não sejam mais os mesmos, ou talvez, jamais tenham sido aquilo que se imaginava; o sagitariano falou. –Pra ser mais claro, talvez essa mocinha acabe se decepcionando;

-...; a jovem assentiu, enquanto sentavam-se em um banco. –June sempre gostou muito do Shun, mas é difícil saber o que ela realmente sente por ele. Porque desde o inicio ela tinha aquela necessidade de protegê-lo, impedindo-o de lutar por medo que ele se machucasse. Pode ser mero maternalismo, ou não... Mas de qualquer forma, ela pode se magoar até descobrir o que realmente sente;

-Ela ainda não esta preparada para entender que o Shun não precisa ser protegido e sim, tem de aprender sozinho como seguir em frente; Aioros falou.

-Mas não é só isso que lhe preocupa, não é? –ela indagou, voltando-se para ele.

-Não; Aioros confessou, com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Aquela menina que esta sempre perto do Shun, é ela, não é? –ele perguntou ficando sério.

-É; Saori respondeu.

-Porque exatamente ela esta aqui, Saori? – o cavaleiro perguntou.

-O castelo está destruído e não há ninguém para quem voltar. Então, Nike pediu a ela que viesse para cá ajudar a cuidar dos feridos na Fonte; Saori explicou. –Mas não se preocupe, ela não causara problemas;

-...; ele assentiu, mais tranqüilo com aquela afirmação. –Agora, só há um pequeno problema;

-Qual? –ela indagou curiosa.

-Como dizer a June que o Shun não esta mais aqui e por onde ele saiu, que não passando pelo salão principal; ele completou vendo-a assentir.

**.III.**

Segurou a mão delicada entre a sua, enquanto andavam pela grama macia, passando vez ou outra por pilares tombados.

-Onde estamos? –Cora perguntou confusa.

Ainda sentia-se atordoada pela mudança brusca de ambiente, estava confusa, não sabia que aquele cavaleiro tinha aquela técnica, como era mesmo que se chamava? Ah! Sim... Telecinese.

-Você vai ver; Shun falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios.

Subiu em um pilar tombado e ajudou-a, para que ela pudesse fazer o mesmo.

-Olhe; ele falou indicando-lhe a paisagem que tinham a frente.

Aquele era o último templo do Coroa do Sol, como o santuário de Athena, o Coroa do Sol possuía um templo principal que ficava ao topo da colina, na Encosta de Bejunte, enquanto era rodeado por outros nove templos, cada um representando um planeta do sistema solar.

Quando Abel havia renascido e uma das mais ferrenhas batalhas fora travada naquele pequeno pedaço de paraíso, apenas ruínas foi o que sobrou, tudo fora destruído. Entretanto algo surpreendente havia acontecido, em meio à batalha contra Ártemis.

O santuário que também havia sido destruído, fora trazido de volta e com ele, o Coroa do Sol também. Não totalmente reconstruído, mas igual ao que era antes de Abel.

-Diz uma lenda antiga, que um dia Apolo e Posseidon se rebelaram contra Zeus. Apolo dizia ser mais poderoso do que o pai e por conseqüência, deveria herdar o reino dos céus, já Posseidon não admitia que o controle da Terra fosse dado a Athena e não estava satisfeito apenas em ser o senhor dos mares; Shun falou, ajudando-a descer enquanto voltavam a caminhar.

De onde estavam podiam ver as ondas quebrando na encosta, golfinhos saltitantes mergulhavam e emergiam das águas tão claras quanto cristais. Definitivamente aquele era um pedacinho de Elíseos na Terra.

-Eles fizeram um motim contra Zeus, mas fracassaram, então o senhor dos Deuses os baniu num exílio para a Terra. Foi quando Apolo ergueu o Coroa do Sol nas proximidades ao Templo de Athena. Ele sabia que um dia aliado a Posseidon, poderia reivindicar o poder sobre a Terra e queria estar preparado;

-Preparado, por quê? –Cora perguntou confusa. Já ouvira falar dessa história, embora ouvi-la da perspectiva do cavaleiro fosse bem mais interessante.

-O Santuário de Athena fica atrás de uma barreira mágica no Parthenon. Pessoas comuns não podem ver a entrada do santuário e os poucos que não são cavaleiros e amazonas que vivem ali, vêm de muitas gerações e não estão acostumados a deixar a proteção do santuário, para uma vida conturbada lá fora; Shun explicou. –Mas o Santuário fica entre o Coroa do Sol e o Templo de Posseidon.

-Mas...;

-As costas do Santuário dão apenas para um rochedo escarpado, não há como esquivar-se se recebêssemos um ataque direto, já o Coroa do Sol tem o mar e o templo de Posseidon tem uma longa extensão da praia para isso; Shun explicou. –Posseidon e Apolo sabiam que se tivessem de abrir fogo contra o santuário, precisariam de uma posição estratégica para isso, mesmo porque, a diferença numérica entre os Marinas, os Anjos Celestes e os Cavaleiros de Athena, era gritante;

-Entendo, mas é difícil aceitar que um lugar assim tenha sido feito para guerrear; Cora falou, olhando extasiada as flores e eras que erguiam-se entre os poucos pilares que permaneciam em pé.

Parecia uma paisagem rústica, mas a delicadeza com que as flores e as árvores estavam dispostas ali, davam uma sensação de serenidade aquele lugar.

Conteve um suspiro, enquanto instintivamente apertava a mão do cavaleiro sobre a sua, parecia tão banal, mas nunca, em momento algum de sua vida fizera isso. Apenas caminhar por um jardim agradável, vendo o tempo passar sem se preocupar enquanto ouvia histórias sobre seus parentes pouco inteligentes; ela concluiu ao pensar.

Levou muito tempo para entender o porquê Athena lutava tanto por aquela Terra, fora arrogância pensar que apenas nos Elíseos poderia encontrar paz. Estava errada e prova disso era aquele momento que vivia.

Sentia o coração mais leve a cada passo que dava, as magoas antigas pareciam ter se dispersado e nesse momento, não pensava nas ruínas do castelo, nos espectros que perderam suas vidas naquela batalha insana e nem mesmo, que em breve teria de enfrentar seus medos e retornar aquele lugar lúgubre que um dia chamara de lar.

Dizem que lar é onde o coração está, então onde estaria seu coração agora? Quando perdera o marido, uma parte importante de si fora com ele. Seu coração! Então onde Hades estivesse, ele estaria e ao que tudo indicava, jamais voltaria;

-Os Deuses tem formas estranhas que agirem; Shun falou distraidamente, abaixou-se para colher uma pequena margaridinha que crescia com tantas outras numa touceira a seus pés, antes de voltar-se com a flor e dá-la a jovem. –Posseidon acreditava que Athena não era capaz de cuidar da Terra, por isso queria assumir o controle, primeiro colocando tudo de baixo dágua e depois reconstruindo aquilo que ele tinha por mundo melhor;

-Idiotas; ela resmungou.

-Como disse? –ele perguntou voltando-se pra ela.

-Obrigada; Cora corrigiu-se com um sorriso nervoso, mas a verdade era que Posseidon era outro grande idiota. Ah se pudesse encontrá-lo agora, não perderia tempo em pegá-lo pelo pescoço. Por causa de pensamentos tão estúpidos como aquele, até mesmo seu marido acabara se deixando envolver por aquela insanidade de dominação do mundo.

-Já Hades era um pouco diferente; Shun falou enquanto voltavam a andar. –Ele acreditava que a alma do ser humano era corrompida por maldade e que nós mesmos iríamos destruir essa Terra;

-Mas...; ela falou com a voz tremula.

-Mas também, ele acreditava em evolução; ele completou.

-Como? –Cora perguntou surpresa.

-Nós, seres humanos temos a capacidade de cometer pequenos milagres com nossa fé, coragem e determinação. Entretanto, existe um pequeno problema, muitos de nós acabam se acomodando e esquecem que o mundo nunca para de girar, as horas passam, meses, dias e anos se findam. Mas do que adianta toda uma existência de nada? E quando você chegar ao fim da vida e perguntar 'O que eu fiz que valeu a pena?' Você vai concluir que não fez nada. Nada pelo que valesse ser lembrando; ele falou com o olhar perdido nas águas la em baixo.

-Shun; ela sussurrou, tocando-lhe o braço hesitante.

-Na última guerra, há duzentos anos atrás, ele, Athena e Tenma eram amigos, quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, ele compreendeu o propósito que o destino lhe dera; Shun falou sentando-se em um pilar tombado. –Ele jamais venceria uma batalha contra Athena, porque não era o destino do mundo ser destruído pelos deuses, mas sim, que eles o ajudassem a evoluir;

-Não entendo; Cora falou sentindo-se inquieta.

-As pessoas têm um tempo certo pra evoluir, já outras não buscam por evolução, mas às vezes é necessário forçá-las a isso, não há outra alternativa, por mais difícil que seja; Shun falou, os orbes verdes pareciam perdidos em algum ponto entre o céu e o mar. –Por mais cruel que seja, as guerras forçam as pessoas a evoluírem, como diria Darwin, sobrevive o mais forte, porém nesse caso, sobrevivem aqueles que usam todos os recursos que tem, para continuarem a existir;

-Mas ainda sim é triste ver tantas pessoas perecendo; ela murmurou.

-...; o cavaleiro assentiu. –Ele sabia que não seria fácil, muitas vidas iriam se perder, mas uma nova Era precisava ser erguida;

-Você não esta dizendo que-...; ela parou temendo concluir o pensamento.

-Ele sabia que não tinha chances de vencer, mas decidiu lutar mesmo tendo tanto a perder; Shun falou. –O Destino às vezes é irônico, a história não nos conta o que acontece nos bastidores; o cavaleiro falou com o olhar perdido na paisagem a sua volta.

-Como? – Cora indagou, incerta.

-Hades respeitava Harmonia; ele falou, sem notar a tensão que tomou conta da jovem. –Ela era a única que o enfrentava e não recuava, muitos diziam que eles tinham algo, mas eles eram apenas amigos;

-Já ouvi algo assim; ela falou num resmungo.

-Foi ela quem não o deixou desistir; o cavaleiro continuou, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Hades amava Perséfone e a seqüestrou, por que achou que essa seria a única forma de ter a atenção dela;

-Se ele houvesse se aproximado, não precisaria ser tão radical; Cora reclamou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo de maneira indignada.

-Mas acha mesmo que ela faria isso, sabendo quem ele era? –o cavaleiro indagou, voltando-se para ela.

-Como?

-Ele era o senhor dos mortos, aquele que reinava sob um mundo de dor e desolação, acha mesmo que uma deidade acostumada com os campos ensolarados da Grécia, iria viver num lugar assim? –ele rebateu.

Desviou o olhar, sentindo a face aquecer-se levemente, não podia nem ao menos ficar brava com ele por levantar essa questão, porque sabia que era verdade. Se Hades houvesse usado os meios comuns de flertes e namoros, jamais estariam juntos, isso era lógica pura e simples.

-Ele achava que o fato de não poder conceber filhos era um castigo divino, por não ter deixado Perséfone partir e sim, passar apenas seis meses em cada um dos mundos; Shun falou, apoiando um dos braços sobre o joelho e descansando a cabeça sobre a mão. –Antes eu achava interessante essas lendas, mas não tinha preocupação em estudá-las a fundo; ele confessou. –Mas algumas coisas fazem bastante sentido agora;

-...; ela assentiu silenciosa.

Queria contar a ele quem era, mas aquele não era o momento. Mas o que Shun diria se dissesse que era ela, aquela que ele chamava de Perséfone? –a jovem se perguntou.

-Dizem às lendas que ele era implacável e frio, mas isso era apenas reflexo da dor que sentia. Ele sabia que era egoísmo fazê-la viver a seu lado naquele mundo, mas não tinha forças pra lutar contra o que sentia; Shun falou num tom vago, como se sua mente estivesse à milhas dali. –Houve vários momentos que ele quis desistir, mas Harmonia o fez lutar e não deixou que o orgulho ferido o vencesse;

-Ela era uma boa amiga; Cora murmurou, obrigando-se a admitir isso.

-Eles sabiam que estariam em lados diferentes, embora o propósito fosse o mesmo; Shun falou. –Havia muita coisa em jogo... Mas não havia mais escolhas;

Fitou-o confusa, não compreendia porque ele estava lhe falando todas aquelas coisas, embora soubesse que aquilo era verdade, era bem típico do marido achar que deveria agir sozinho, mas era estranho ver Shun falando dessa forma.

Sabia que ele fora o mais prejudicado com as coisas que Hades fizera, mas ele não parecia culpá-lo, pelo contrario, era como se entendesse o que Hades queria conseguir com tudo e simplesmente... Aceitasse!

Mesmo depois de tanta dor e sofrimento que sentira ao ver os amigos lutarem e perecerem, entre o Inferno e os Elíseos, ele não parecia alguém conformado e sim, alguém que entendia que se fosse diferente, os mesmos resultados não seriam atingidos.

-Há mais coisas entre o céu e a terra do que supõe nossa vã filosofia; ele falou chamando-lhe a atenção. –Tem coisas que simplesmente acontecem e não foram feitas, para que as entendamos; o cavaleiro completou levantando-se.

-...; Cora assentiu, seguindo-o.

-Espero que esteja mais calma agora? –ele perguntou com um sorriso cálido.

-Estou, obrigada; ela respondeu sorrindo. Mal percebera o momento que seu coração parara de chorar pelas coisas que não poderia mudar e que, passou a deixar-se levar pelas coisas novas que sentia.

-Vamos voltar então; o cavaleiro falou estendendo-lhe a mão.

-...; a jovem assentiu.

Segundos depois os dois haviam desaparecido, mal notando uma figura imponente materializar-se no local onde eles estiveram.

Os orbes prateados fitaram as águas lá em baixo, pouco antes de voltar-se para trás, vendo um rapaz de longas melenas negras se aproximar.

-Pelo menos um ainda acredita nos desígnios do destino; Caos falou levemente sarcástico.

-Não, isso não é destino; o rapaz respondeu. –Existem coisas que acontecem porque deixamos acontecer e coisas que tem de acontecer, independe de nossa vontade, mas não quer dizer que seja destino;

-E você chamaria do que, garoto irritante e cético? –ele indagou levemente exasperado.

Os orbes verdes correram pelas planícies, vendo árvores e flores crescendo entrelaçadas na mais perfeita harmonia. Aquilo é o que chamaria de certo, algo que deve acontecer independe da vontade de terceiros.

-Coincidência; o rapaz falou com um fino sorriso nos lábios bem desenhados.

-Bah! Eu lavo as minhas mãos; Caos falou, gesticulando nervosamente. –Mesmo depois de quinze anos você continua a insistir nessa história de não acreditar em destino;

-Acha que foi o destino que lhe fez aparecer para mim tantas vezes, para tentar me convencer do contrario? –Emmus perguntou, casualmente.

-Obvio que não, isso foi uma decisão minha; Caos falou prontamente.

-Então você admite, que as Deusas do Destino não são tão precisas, já que você as contrariou vindo aqui. Essa conversa não estava destinada a acontecer; ele completou em tom de provocação.

-Puff! –O Onipotente resmungou, antes de voltar-se para a encosta novamente.

-Mas admito, que o que _está escrito, está escrito_; Emmus completou de maneira enigmática. Havia formas e formas de destino. Embora, houvesse uma que ele jamais fosse acreditar.

-Podem se passar anos e nunca vou entender você; Caos falou, erguendo os orbes para o céu. –Se fosse qualquer outro seria fácil, mas você é tão complicado quanto eu mesmo; ele completou de maneira enigmática.

-Como? –Emmus indagou confuso.

-Longa história; ele falou antes de desaparecer, deixando-o sozinho com suas conjecturas.

**Continua...**


	5. Cap 4 : Tempo

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**By Dama 9 **

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation. **

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4: Tempo.**

**Você pode sentir meu coração bater mais rápido?**

**Eu quero que isso dure**

**Preciso de você do meu lado **

**.I.**

Desceu as escadas com passos lentos e nem um pouco motivado. Queria ter permanecido mais tempo no Coroa do Sol, mas lembrara-se que June estava lhe esperando.

Respirou fundo, enquanto terminava de descer os últimos degraus, nunca fora adepto de mentiras, tão pouco gostava de ser evasivo, mas naquele momento alguma força maior o motivara a praticamente sair correndo e ir encontrar Cora.

Não entendia muito bem o que estava sentindo, tão pouco de onde vinha àquela urgência em estar perto, como comentara com Shaka alguns dias atrás. Entretanto, sentir aquela necessidade de estar com ela, parecia tão natural quanto respirar.

Mais alguns passos e já pode ouvir as vozes de Saori e June, estava prestes a entrar na sala de visitas quando ouviu algo que o fez estancar.

-Saori, tem certeza que ele esta bem? –June perguntou.

-Shun tem se recuperado muito bem desde que chegou aqui; a jovem respondeu em tom neutro.

-Ele me parece bem, por isso não entendo o porque dele ainda continuar na Fonte; a amazona falou levemente impaciente.

-Permanecer na fonte foi escolha dele, June. Shun precisa de um tempo para descansar e se decidiu ficar, que mal a nisso? –Saori falou fitando-a com um olhar de desafio velado.

-Pensei que ele quisesse voltar logo para Andrômeda; a jovem falou amuada.

-Já conversou com ele sobre isso? –Saori indagou casualmente.

Não obteve uma resposta direta, mas o leve tremer nas mãos da jovem deixaram claro que ela não falara com Shun. Uhn! Isso ainda iria dar problemas; Saori pensou preocupada.

-Ele esta diferente; June falou quase num sussurro.

-Diferente como? –ela indagou.

-Não sei, sinto uma força muito grande vinda dele, uma energia tão forte que parece querer me repelir; a amazona explicou voltando-se para Saori. –Mesmo ele aparentando estar calmo, é como se houvesse uma tempestade se formando dentro dele;

-Devido à necessidade de atingir ao sétimo sentido, o cosmo dos cavaleiros esta expandindo agora que não existe mais a tensão de uma batalha. É algo natural que eles não tem como impedir de acontecer. No caso do Shun seu cosmo sofre algumas oscilações, por isso ele vem treinando com Shaka, para aprender a controlar essa variação;Saori explicou.

-Entendo; June respondeu, ainda não completamente satisfeita com ao fato do cavaleiro ter motivos demais para ficar no santuário.

-Cheguei; Shun falou entrando por fim na sala de visitas. –Desculpem a demora; ele falou com um sorriso cristalino, porém mesmo Saori a distancia, pode notar a nuvem negra que nublara as íris verdes.

Não era apenas a variação de cosmo, ela bem sabia. Havia algo muito mais intenso que nem mesmo June seria capaz de compreender se lhe contasse; Saori concluiu.

**.II.**

Deixou o corpo afundar na água quente, enquanto encolhia os joelhos e abraçavá-os de forma que pudesse encostar a testa neles. Estava confusa, agora mais do que antes. O que Shun quisera dizer sobre Hades saber que não sobreviveria aquela guerra?

Impossível! Como ele podia saber? –ela se perguntou enquanto um soluço lhe escapava pela garganta.

Havia pedido, implorado até para que o marido desistisse daquela insanidade, mas não, Hades estava decidido a ir até o fim e pra que? Pra morrer no final, a troco de que?

-Nem sempre somos capazes de compreender o que pesa em cada coração; uma voz conhecida soou a suas costas.

Virou-se rapidamente surpresa, pensou que estaria na sala de banhos sozinha.

-As Deusas do Destino são sádicas a maioria das vezes; a jovem de melenas esverdeadas falou aproximando-se, vestindo uma túnica branca esvoaçante, que deixava os ombros à mostra.

-Nikke;

-Harmonia esta certa quando diz que fazemos nosso próprio destino; a Deusa da Vitória falou. –Mas também, temos de ter consciência de que qualquer caminho que decidamos tomar, não estaremos sozinhos; ela completou de maneira enigmática. Enquanto sentava-se em um banco próximo as escadas, que levavam a enorme piscina de mármore rosado.

-Nem todos tem consciência disso quando escolhem o próprio caminho; Cora respondeu com pesar.

-Mas tudo é aprendizado Cora, mesmo as coisas ruins pelas quais passamos; ela falou calmamente.

-As coisas poderiam ser menos complicadas; a divindade resmungou.

-Talvez, todavia, o que você aprenderia se tudo viesse até si servido facilmente numa bandeja de prata? –Nikke indagou.

**.III.**

Seguiu-a com passos lentos, deixando-a ir a frente, logo cairia à noite, mas aquele frescor da uma tarde de primavera ainda tinha o poder de acalmar-lhe os pensamentos conturbados.

Suspirou pesadamente, uma hora ou outra teria de contar a June que não pretendia voltar a ilha de Andrômeda. Entretanto, como se antecipasse tal conversa, a amazona sempre mantinha a conversa num nível ameno e seguro.

-O que fica no topo daquela colina? –June perguntou, conforme iam ultrapassando um campo aberto, na divisa entre o Santuário e o Coroa do Sol.

-É o Jardim dos Deuses; Shun explicou, guiando-a até lá. –Treze anos atrás, um mestre escultor de Rodório esculpiu doze estatuas em mármore para o Grande Mestre, as estatuas representavam os doze deuses do panteão olímpico;

-Nossa; ela falou surpresa quando ultrapassaram os portões de arcos dourados e depararam-se com as estatuas em meio a um imenso jardim. Embora não estivesse tão bem cuidado, devido as eras que erguiam-se nos pedestais das estatuas, as flores ali tinham cores vivas e intensas.

-Impressionante, não? –ele falou seguindo em frente.

-Muito; June respondeu sorrindo. –Talvez possamos ter um jardim assim quando voltarmos a Andrômeda; ela falou animada.

-Ahn! June; Shun começou, passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Essa é uma das coisas que preciso falar com você;

-Saori me contou que você já esta melhor; a jovem falou enlaçando-lhe um dos braços e puxando-o consigo. –Ah! Shun, vamos poder fazer tantas coisas lá, que mal posso esperar;

-June, espere; ele falou aflito, desvencilhando-se do braço dela.

-O que foi? –a amazona perguntou hesitante diante da forma brusca como ele recuara.

-Eu sinto muito; Shun falou desviando o olhar por alguns segundos. –Mas eu não pretendo voltar a Andrômeda;

-Mas..; ela murmurou chocada.

-Quando eu estive na ilha, sempre deixei claro que, quando partisse, não voltaria mais; Shun ressaltou. –Você e mestre Albion, são pessoas muito importantes para mim, mas minha vida é com meu irmão e no Japão;

-Eu pensei que...; June falou com os orbes marejados.

-Nunca quis te decepcionar June, mas não posso ser aquilo que você deseja; Shun falou segurando-lhe as mãos entre as suas. –Eu... Nesse momento, mal sei quem sou, não acho justo transferir as confusões da minha vida para você;

-Mas Shun...; a jovem falou aflita. –Não posso voltar sem você; ela falou desviando o olhar.

-Você tem um caminho novo a seguir pela frente June, buscar um propósito para viver agora que as guerras acabou e não existe mais a necessidade de levar-se a risca as regras do santuário, só depende de você. Existem "N" possibilidades a serem exploradas, mas sinto muito, elas não serão comigo; ele falou diante do olhar de desalentado dela.

-Mas eu te amo; ela falou tentando convencê-lo a mudar de idéia.

Desviou o olhar, sentindo um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Céus! Aquilo estava ficando mais difícil do que imaginara. Não queria magoá-la, pelo contrario, se pudesse fazer algo que evitasse isso, faria de olhos fechados sem hesitar, mas não era justo iludi-la, não quando não tinha certeza dos próprios sentimentos e dos caminhos que iria seguir.

-Por favor; Shun sussurrou, com a voz embargada. –Eu não mereço... Eu, desejo que você seja feliz June; ele falou acariciando-lhe a face ternamente. –Você merece mais do que eu posso oferecer;

-Shun; ela falou aflita quando ele deu um passo para trás, afastando-se.

-Sinto muito, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, talvez fizesse as coisas diferentes; o cavaleiro falou encarando-a com os orbes cintilantes e marejados. –Ou talvez não... Não sei, de qualquer forma, eu desejo que você seja feliz June e que-...; ele parou respirando fundo. –Possa encontrar quem mereça seus sentimentos;

-O que esta acontecendo Shun? –June perguntou tentando se aproximar, mas ele recuou.

-Nesse momento eu mal sei quem sou; Shun respondeu lembrando-se das coisas estranhas que vinha sentindo nos últimos dias. –Aqui dentro está dividido; ele falou apontando para o coração. –Não sei se tudo aqui, pertence a mim;

-O que quer dizer? –ela indagou confusa.

-Parece loucura; ele falou com um riso seco. –Mas ainda ouço a voz dele na minha cabeça... É insano, eu sei... Só que elas vem e vão, não posso controlar... Por isso é melhor ficarmos afastados;

-Mas...;

-Acima de qualquer coisa June, somos amigos; Shun falou fitando-a com um sorriso triste. –Espero que possa me perdoar por não ser aquilo que você queria, mas nesse momento, eu também não sei o que eu quero para mim. Não sei que caminho seguir, tão pouco o que fazer da minha vida. No começo, eu pensei que depois que as guerras acabassem, poderia ter uma vida normal, sem guerras e tudo o mais, mas as coisas aconteceram diferentes e eu não tinha como prever;

-...; ela assentiu silenciosamente, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por sua face, mesmo tentando detê-las.

-Ás vezes me sinto um pouco perdido; ele confessou. –Eu vou começar um novo treinamento com Shaka e não sei quanto tempo mais vou permanecer por aqui, por isso quero deixar as coisas claras com você;

-Quando você voltar ao Japão, nós, bem... ; June começou.

-Nada é certo em minha vida nesse momento June e eu jamais lhe pediria para esperar; ele falou seriamente.

-E se eu quisesse? Hein Shun, e se eu quiser esperar? –ela perguntou desesperada.

-Não vou te pedir isso; Shun falou veemente, fazendo-a encolher-se diante do brilho frio que cruzou as íris esverdeadas, por alguns segundos. –As coisas podem mudar de uma hora para outra, hoje temos um pensamento, amanhã tudo pode ter mudado. Não quero que você se machuque ao se apegar em algo intangível;

-Eu já estou Shun; a amazona falou com pensar. –Esperei por tanto tempo; ela murmurou desviando o olhar. –Fiquei desesperada ao acordar naquele hospital e saber que você e os outros haviam partido para o santuário e poderiam estar mortos;

-Como eu disse, talvez tudo tivesse sido diferente, ou não... Respeito seus sentimentos June, mas nesse momento, eu seria um canalha se te prendesse a falsas promessas; ele completou taxativo.

-...; assentiu pesarosamente.

Detestava admitir, mas novamente ele estava sendo o mesmo Shun gentil e cavalheiro de sempre, pena que tudo isso vinha acompanhado de um "Adeus", não de um "Eu te amo", como desejara ouvir desde que chegara.

-Sinto muito; ele falou antes de afastar-se e retornar pelo caminho que fizeram inicialmente.

Viu-o desaparecer no final da colina, atravessando os portões de ferro. Deixou-se cair de joelhos na grama, enquanto as lágrimas corriam copiosamente por sua face.

**.IV.**

Os intensos orbes azuis correram pelo imenso jardim com um brilho curioso. O som calmo das águas da fonte era acolhedor. Avançou lentamente pelo jardim e seus orbes detiveram-se sobre uma figura delicada que estava sentada em baixo de uma árvore.

Os orbes verdes pareciam perdidos e melancólicos, os longos cabelos negros esvoaçaram levemente com uma brisa suave. A face alva estava corada pelo calor, e as mãos pousadas delicadamente sobre o colo numa pose digna de um camafeu davam um ar de ninfa aquela jovem.

-É de partir o coração ver uma moça tão bonita, com olhos tão tristes; ele falou parando ao lado de Cora.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou, virando-se e deparando-se com o cavaleiro tão perto de si, que sentiu a face enrubescer imediatamente.

-Assim esta melhor; Milo falou com um largo sorrido, enquanto tocava-lhe a maçã rosada do rosto com a ponta dos dedos. –Bem melhor;

-Ahn! Quem é você? –Cora perguntou tentando recuar, mas sentia-se paralisada, diante do brilho intenso daquele olhar. Sentia-se um coelhinho frágil diante de um predador sagaz.

-Milo; ele falou com um fino sorriso curvando os lábios bem desenhados. –Milo de Escorpião... E você, minha bela deidade, qual sua graça?

-Afaste-se dela, Milo; uma voz intensa ecoou pelo jardim, fazendo o cavaleiro se retesar.

-Não era para você estar com aquela loirinha, Shun? –ele falou em tom de provocação ao vê-lo se aproximar com um olhar nada amigável. O que era uma grande surpresa vindo dele, que sempre se mostrara cordial e gentil com todos.

-Eu mandei se afastar; o cavaleiro em tom frio.

-E se eu não quiser, pirralho; o Escorpião provocou, mas no segundo seguinte ofegou ao sentir uma mão invisível fechar-se em seu pescoço. Ofegou arregalando os olhos, mas a única coisa que viu, foi o olhar opaco do jovem a sua frente. Não havia mais aquele brilho cativante e conhecido, o mesmo havia se apagado completamente, não reconhecia mais o antigo Shun, ele parecia-se mais com...

-Hades; o Escorpião falou chocado.

Numa fração de segundos, Shun franziu o cenho, levando as mãos a cabeça, sentindo-se atordoado.

Caiu no chão, ofegando, enquanto pouco a pouco o ar voltava a ser bombeado para seus pulmões.

Chocado, voltou-se para Shun e encontrou-o de joelhos no chão, ofegante e tremulo.

-Shun; Cora falou aproximando-se aflita e ajoelhando-se a seu lado.

Levou uma das mãos a testa dele, sentindo-o quente, provavelmente um principio de febre.

-O que esta acontecendo afinal? –Milo perguntou levantando-se, confuso.

-Por favor, chame Athena; ela pediu aflita, antes de voltar-se para o jovem e fazê-lo acompanhá-la até uma das esteiras.

O cavaleiro assentiu, enquanto deixava a fonte. Aquilo fora muito bizarro, por alguns segundos vira o próprio imperador ali bem na sua frente. Tudo bem que Shun era a reencarnação de Hades, mas depois da última batalha, qualquer resquício do imperador deveria ter desaparecido, ou não? –ele indagou-se confuso, enquanto voltava ao salão principal atrás de Athena.

E afinal, quem era aquela jovem e o porque Shun ficara tão perturbado quando o vira próximo a ela?

**.V.**

Deitou-o sobre a esteira de vime, aflita olhou para a entrada do jardim, esperando Athena chegar. Colocou a mão sobre a testa de Shun, sentindo os dedos ficarem úmidos pelo suor que começava a formar-se.

-Calma; ela sussurrou, tentando acalmá-lo.

Até Athena chegar o melhor que poderia fazer era arrumar um pano úmido que pudesse colocar sobre a testa dele e tentar combater aquela inexplicável febre; ela pensou ameaçando se levantar, mas sentiu uma mão firme fechar-se sobre seu pulso.

Virou-se para o jovem e estremeceu ao encontrar os orbes verdes serrados e a respiração entrecortada.

-_Minha deusa_; ele sussurrou.

-Shun, você esta delirando; Cora falou temerosa.

-_Sinto tanto sua falta_; o jovem continuou como se não lhe ouvisse. –_Os dias passam tão lentos, enquanto eu posso apenas observá-la de longe;_

-Hades; ela falou com a voz tremula, pousando a mão sobre a dele que ainda lhe segurava. –Meu amor; ela falou sentindo as lágrimas rolarem por sua face.

-_Porque esses olhos tão lindos, estão chorando? _

-Ah! Hades, porque? –Cora indagou em tom sofrido, apertando a mão dele, mas sentiu-a excessivamente quente e pouco a pouco ela perdeu a força, antes de cair sobre a grama verde.

-O que esta acontecendo Cora? –Saori perguntou aproximando-se correndo.

-Athena; a jovem falou aflita, segurando fortemente a mão do cavaleiro entre as suas. –Ele... Hades.... Não sei o que fazer; ela falou desconexamente.

-Deixe-me ver; ela falou acenando para ela se afastar, mas Cora negou com um aceno e segurou-o ainda mais forte junto a si, lançando-lhe um olhar estreito e perigoso, como se a desafiasse a demovê-la dali.

-De repente, ele ficou com febre e começou a delirar; Cora explicou, empertigada, como uma leoa protegendo o filhote.

-Sabe o que causou isso? - Saori perguntou, colocando a mão sobre a testa dele, sentindo-o queimar.

-Eu, bem...; Cora balbuciou. –Um de seus cavaleiros se aproximou de mim e de repente Shun apareceu, mas ele estava diferente; ela falou baixando os olhos para a face antes serena do cavaleiro, mas que agora franzia-se pelo calor sufocante que envolvia seu corpo. –Por um minuto pensei que ele estivesse mesmo aqui;

-Por hora, vamos manter algumas compressas de água fria, sob a testa dele e esperar para ver se a febre baixa; Saori falou levantando-se. –Mas eu acho melhor você manter-se um pouco afastada e-...;

-Não; Cora a cortou friamente. –Não vou sair daqui;

-Cora, ele não é o Hades; Athena a cortou em tom forte, fazendo a jovem encolher-se. –Você não tem o direito de se apegar a ele, usando-o como consolo pela perde de outra pessoa;

-Não estou fazendo isso; a divindade se defendeu ferozmente. –E não vou me afastar dele; ela completou.

-Deixe-a Athena, nada a tirara daí; Nikke falou se aproximando. –Por hora ela não causara mal algum a ele, tão pouco a si mesma;

-Mas...;

-Paciência, menina... Roma não foi construída em um dia. Não podemos impedir que sentimentos que existem há séculos, se modifiquem, apenas por conta de alguns percalços da vida; ela completou com um sorriso carinhoso, enquanto passava por ela com uma bacia de água fria nas mãos e deixava-a próxima a Cora.

**.VI.**

Recostou-se melhor no sofá, de forma que pudesse apoiar o livro sobre um dos joelhos, distraidamente levou a pontinha do indicador aos lábios, umedecendo-a rapidamente, antes de virar uma das paginas do livro.

Concentrado, mal notou a porta do templo abrir-se e o amigo nada discreto, jogar-se no acento a sua frente.

-O que quer dessa vez, Escorpião? –Kamus perguntou, apenas arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, enquanto continuava a ler.

-Uma coisa muito bizarra aconteceu lá em cima; Milo falou, deitando-se no espaçoso sofá, recebendo em troca um olhar enviesado do amigo, sorrindo sem graça, deixou os pés para fora do estofado, não queria correr o risco de deixar uma marquinha de pó no sofá imaculadamente limpo do aquariano e acabar encerrado num esquife de gelo como quase ocorrera da primeira vez.

-O que foi dessa vez? Alguma das criadas preferiu o Afrodite a você de novo? –ele indagou mordaz.

-Hei! –Milo falou indignado.

-Diga-lo logo, se não percebeu estou tentando me concentrar na leitura; ele falou indicando o livro.

-O que esta lendo? –o Escorpião perguntou remexendo-se no sofá e descansando a cabeça numa almofada.

-O Conde de Monte Cristo; Kamus respondeu, marcando com um dos dedos a pagina que parara, desistindo da leitura, sabia que enquanto Milo não tivesse atenção exclusiva, ele não falaria o que estava acontecendo, tão pouco lhe daria sossego.

-De novo? –Milo falou dando um suspiro trágico. –Quantas vezes você já leu esse livro? Oito?

-Dez, mas qual o problema com isso? –ele indagou com os orbes estreitos fazendo a temperatura do templo baixar drasticamente.

-Ta certo! Ta certo! Esqueça isso; Milo adiantou-se.

-Diga logo o que aconteceu Milo? –Kamus falou impaciente.

-Fui dar uma volta na Fonte; ele começou. –A propósito, você ficou sabendo que a namoradinha do Shun esta no santuário?

-Até onde eu sei, eles são apenas bons amigos, parece que treinaram junto, quando Shun foi enviado até a ilha de Andrômeda; Kamus falou impassível, lembrando-se do que Hyoga mesmo lhe contara sobre o assunto.

-Amigos! Não sei não, ela parece querer bem mais do que isso; Milo falou torcendo o nariz. –De qualquer forma, pior para ela, principalmente depois do que eu vi lá em cima;

-O que?

-Tinha uma garota nova na Fonte; Milo falou com um sorriso travesso, mas que logo esmoreceu. –Parecia triste e perdida;

-E o _Don Escorpião_, logo tratou de ir consolá-la; Kamus provocou.

-Basicamente essa era a idéia; Milo falou dando de ombros. –Mas não consegui nem saber o nome dela, porque o Shun chegou e... ; ele parou, passando a mão instintivamente pelo pescoço enquanto engolia em seco. –Nunca vi ele daquele jeito;

-Uhn? –o amigo indagou preocupado, Milo não era de se abalar por pouca coisa.

-Ele mandou eu me afastar da moça, pensei que ele estivesse brincando, mas não... Eu, bem... Senti uma mão apertando meu pescoço de repente e quando virei para ele. Não era mais o Shun ali; o cavaleiro falou sentando-se no sofá e cruzando as pernas sobre o mesmo, esquecendo completamente que não poderia sujar o móvel. –Não era o Shun; ele murmurou com um olhar perturbado.

-Como assim, não era o Shun? –Kamus perguntou preocupado.

-Ele esta... Quero dizer, seus olhos não era mais do Shun; Milo falou gesticulando nervosamente. –Pareciam mais com o...; respirou fundo antes de encarar o amigo. –Pode parecer loucura, mas parecia com o Hades;

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Ele começou a queimar de febre e desmaiou. Fui chamar Saori porque a menina me pediu, mas isso é muito estranho e eu... Detesto admitir, mas fiquei com medo; Milo confessou.

-Saori falou alguma coisa sobre isso? –Kamus indagou curioso.

-Não, não disse nada; ele respondeu suspirando pesadamente. –Eu só gostaria de saber quem era aquela garota e porque ele reagir daquele jeito. Céus, ele reagiu como se eu a estivesse agarrando, ou coisa parecida e eu nem tinha tocado nela... Ainda, eu confesso; ele completou com um sorriso travesso. –Mas foi muito bizarro;

-Vamos esperar Saori dizer alguma coisa, ela vai sabe como melhor proceder nessa situação. Alem do mais, não sabemos o que pode ter acarretado isso e fazer especulação, vai gerar comentários demais no santuário e isso não é bom; Kamus aconselhou.

-Tem razão; ele murmurou, pensativo.

**Continua...**


	6. Cap 5 : Equilibrio Distante

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

* * *

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5: Equilíbrio Distante.**

**_Porque cada vez que nos tocamos_**

**_Eu sinto essa estática_**

**_E cada vez que nos beijamos_**

**_Eu alcanço o céu_**

**.I.**

Arrumou a alça da bolsa sobre o ombro, enquanto parava por alguns segundos para recuperar o fôlego. Respirou fundo seguidas vezes antes de tirar um lenço de algodão branco do bolso traseiro da calça e passá-lo pela testa.

Mesmo estando perto de anoitecer, o calor ainda era intenso naquela parte da Grécia, deveria estar acostumado com isso depois de tantos anos, mas não... Ainda não estava. O que muitas vezes era motivo para despertar aquele tenro sentimento de saudade de casa que vez ou outra lhe acometia.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, não sabia o porque mestre Shion havia invocado de querer restaurar aquele lugar esquecido pelos deuses, mas acabara aceitando o desafio, como uma forma de ocupar o tempo ocioso.

Seu jardim era o mais belo de toda a Grécia, se não do mundo, mas as Rosas de Peixes em sua máxima perfeição floresciam sozinhas agora, então decidira concentrar-se em outro jardim, obviamente não tão perfeito quanto o seu, mas havia belas flores ali que estavam sendo negligenciadas e ele era o único que poderia resolver isso.

Guardou o lenço de volta no bolso e continuou a subir a colina. O Jardim dos Deuses estava abandonado há quase treze anos, desde o inicio da batalha contra os Titãs de Chronos. Era incrível que algumas das estatuas que foram confeccionadas exclusivamente para aquele lugar ainda estivessem intactas, principalmente depois da passagem de Aiolia por ali.

Aquele garoto não tinha um pingo de delicadeza e isso não mudara muito ao longo dos anos, era impossível esquecer o estrago que ele podia causar quando estava irritado. Durante muito tempo se perguntou porque Ares simplesmente não o eliminava, em vez de mandá-lo para missões cada vez mais complicadas, seja na Grécia ou em outros países.

Mas a verdade era que nenhum oponente era forte o bastante para enfrentar a determinação do cavaleiro de Leão, um cavaleiro capaz de destruir com seus punhos um esquife de gelo eterno com mais de três metros de altura e cinco de diâmetro, ou de ir a extremos para proteger aqueles que lhe são caros, devia ser temido, mas acima de tudo, respeitado.

Mesmo sendo um moleque rebelde que lhe atacava os nervos; ele pensou serrando um dos punhos sob a alça da bolsa.

Assoprou levemente a franja azulada que caia sobre seus olhos, carregar aquele monte de ferramentas colina acima não era nada agradável, se ao menos houvesse encontrado com Mú no caminho, poderia pedir uma carona, agora que Shion liberara o ariano da regra que o impedia de usar telecinese para se locomover entre as dose casas.

Faltava pouco para alcançar os portões de ferro quando seus ouvidos captaram um som baixo carregado pelo vento, franziu o cenho ao deixar os orbes correrem para todos os lados, buscando a origem do som, enquanto entrava no jardim.

O som tornou-se mais alto agora, franziu o cenho, parece que não estava sozinho ali como desejava; Afrodite pensou aborrecido. A sua frente um agrupado de estatuas já havia sido quase totalmente encoberta pelas eras que haviam crescido e entrelaçado-se no mármore.

Precisaria dar um jeito naquilo também; o cavaleiro pensou, mas surpreendeu-se ao deixar seus orbes recaírem aos pés da estatua de Afrodite e notar que o som, semelhante a um soluço vinha dali, onde uma jovem de longas melenas douradas e tristes orbes azuis jazia encolhida.

Tinha a impressão de já ter visto aquela garota antes, mas onde? –ele se perguntou. Ela parecia tão frágil e desamparada que era de cortar o coração. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, sendo ela amazona ou não, era melhor se precaver e impedir um ataque surpresa, se houvesse um.

-Hei moça! Você esta bem? –Afrodite perguntou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Uhn? –ela murmurou assustando-se ao constatar que não estava mais sozinha.

-Perguntei se você esta bem? –ele repetiu.

-Eu... sim; June respondeu, enquanto passava as mãos nervosamente pela face, tentando aplacar as lágrimas que ainda caiam.

-Não é o que parece; Afrodite falou desconfiado.

-Mesmo que não fosse, não é da sua conta; ela rebateu ferina, antes de se levantar.

-Calma ai mocinha; o cavaleiro aborrecido. –Só perguntei se estava bem, os motivos que te levaram a isso não são problemas meus, tão pouco me interessam; ele falou antes de se afastar.

Estava vendo idiota! – ele pensou irritado. Isso era o que recebia por demonstrar uma ínfima preocupação com as pessoas, por isso preferia as rosas, alem de mais dóceis, não falavam e por tanto, não lhe aborreciam com suas emoções frágeis e contraditórias.

-Idiota! – June resmungou cruzando os braços na frente do corpo.

-O que disse? –Afrodite falou, voltando-se para a amazona com os orbes azuis perigosamente estreitos.

Quanta insolência, quem aquela menina pensava que era para lhe tratar assim. O cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Peixes? –ele perguntou estalando os dedos longos e finos, fazendo surgir entre eles uma delicada rosa vermelha.

-Rosa... Vermelha; June murmurou empalidecendo.

-Hei! – Afrodite falou correndo até ela, impedindo a queda iminente quando a jovem desmaiou.

Droga! Só queria lhe dar uma noção do perigo que estava correndo por lhe contrariar, não fazê-la desmaiar. Maldição! Aquele definitivamente não era seu dia; ele praguejou em pensamentos.

Não estava entendendo nada, afinal, qual o trauma daquela garota com rosas? Não, era melhor não saber. Saber seus motivos acabaria lhe envolvendo nos problemas dela e de quebra, geraria um envolvimento emocional que não queria. Mas ao abaixar os olhos para a pequena figura entre seus braços, engoliu em seco.

Ela parecia tão frágil e ferida. Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, sabia que iria se arrepender depois, mas não podia deixá-la ali sozinha e desacordada; o cavaleiro concluiu suspendendo-a do chão e aninhando-a entre os braços.

Ouviu-a murmurar algo, mas em seguida voltou a silenciar, provavelmente havia caído no sono por exaustão. Com a mão livre, arrumou a alça da bolsa no ombro, antes de seguir para fora do jardim, adeus planos de começar a trabalhar ali naquele dia. Se mestre Shion reclamasse, o transformaria em adubo pra suas rosas.

**.II.**

Retirou a última compressa fria da testa do cavaleiro, agora ele dormia tranqüilamente e a febre cedera. Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo tudo era tão confuso.

Por um momento pensou realmente que fosse Hades ali, mas como Athena dissera, não tinha direito de se apegar a ele na falta do marido; Cora pensou, enquanto distraidamente acariciava uma mexa de fios esmeralda que caia sobre o ombro dele.

Entretanto, a divindade da justiça não tinha como saber o tamanho da dor que cortava seu coração cada vez que lembrava-se de que o marido jamais voltaria.

Quem sabe o desejo de ter Hades de volta fosse tão grande que tinha aquelas alucinações, vendo o marido vez ou outra refletido nos olhos do cavaleiro, até mesmo sentindo seu cosmo envolver-lhe a alma e acalmar-lhe o coração.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, precisava aprender a bloquear seus pensamentos ou acabaria enlouquecendo por causa disso; ela pensou vendo-o pouco a pouco abrir os olhos.

-Oi; o cavaleiro falou levemente sonolento.

-Oi; Cora respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

-Nossa, sinto como se tivesse sido atropelado por um titã; Shun falou, levando uma das mãos a cabeça.

-Você teve um pouco de febre e ficou bastante tempo dormindo; ela explicou.

-Uhn! – ele murmurou confuso.

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter dormido, mas não de como chegara ali. A última coisa concreta de que se lembrava era da conversa com June. June! –ele pensou levantando-se rapidamente, sentindo sua mente estalar.

-Preciso falar com a June; Shun falou agitado.

-Shun, calma; Cora pediu, tentando detê-lo.

-Não, eu preciso encontrá-la; ele falou preocupado.

Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha no jardim, mas por algum motivo sentira-se inquieto e saíra, depois disso tudo era muito vago.

Droga! June poderia estar em qualquer lugar agora, mas era culpa sua o fato dela estar chorando; ele pensou desesperado.

-Do que esta falando Shun? –Cora perguntou confusa.

-Da...; ele parou ao voltar-se para a delicada deidade de melenas negras.

Uma imagem passou rapidamente diante de seus olhos. Viu-se na entrada da Fonte de Athena, num lugar onde podia observá-la a distancia, mas Cora não estivera sozinha naquele momento, Milo conversava com ela, depois viu-se falando algo ao Escorpião, mas o que?

-Shun! – ela falou agitando a mão na frente de seus olhos, trazendo-o de volta de seus pensamentos. –É melhor voltar a descansar, você ainda não esta bem;

-Não posso, primeiro tenho que encontrar a June; ele falou antes de dar-lhe as costas e sair correndo da fonte.

Mesmo que não fosse capaz de corresponder aos sentimentos da amazona, não deixava de se preocupar com ela, nem se absteria da culpa de ser o causador de seu sofrimento.

Se ao menos não estivesse tão confuso, talvez pudesse vir a amá-la com a mesma intensidade do amor inocente que um dia sentira. Entretanto, algo lhe dizia que as coisas não iriam se ajeitar tão facilmente assim; ele pensou descendo as escadarias do décimo terceiro templo.

Precisava encontrá-la e ter certeza de que June estava bem, essa era sua prioridade agora, depois iria falar com Milo e perguntar o que realmente havia acontecido; ele pensou.

**.III.**

Com cuidado, deitou-a sob os lençóis de cetim azulado. Não era dado a trazer estranhos para sua casa, pelo contrario, detestava visitas inesperadas, mas jamais iria abandonar àquela jovem no último templo, sem ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Querendo ou não, aquela moça era sua responsabilidade agora.

Mas quem era ela afinal? –ele se perguntou enquanto afastava a colcha e a cobria com um lençol fresco.

-_Filipe_; ouviu uma voz irritada lhe chamar.

Serrou os punhos irritado, enquanto deixava o quarto tomando o cuidado de fechar cuidadosamente a porta atrás de si.

-Grrrrrrrrrr, já não disse pra não me chamar assim; Afrodite exasperou ao interceptar o italiano no meio do caminho.

-Como se eu me importasse com isso; Mascara da Morte falou com pouco caso, dando de ombros.

-O que quer aqui? –o pisciano perguntou cansado. Aquele idiota nunca iria mudar.

-Vim ver se seu jardim estava pegando fogo ou coisa parecida; ele falou indiferente.

-Porque? –Afrodite perguntou chocado, aspirando instintivamente o ar, para sentir se havia algum indicio de fumaça ou fogo.

-Você subiu os templos como um louco e passou por Câncer sem parar para me atormentar, por isso pensei que tivesse pegando fogo aqui em cima, ou coisa do gênero; ele explicou, gesticulando casualmente.

-Não; o cavaleiro falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. Porque cancerianos tinham que ser tão trágicos? Não que Mascara da Morte fosse o canceriano convencional, mas vez ou outra ele aparecia com umas dessas; ele pensou com desalento. –Só estava com pressa;

-Certo; o canceriano falou desconfiado, notando os esporádicos olhares que ele lançava para trás, em direção aos quartos do templo. –A propósito, Athena pediu que você fosse ao último templo falar com ela;

-Sobre o que?

-Não sei, mas suponho que seja sobre aquela amazona nova que chegou;

-Não vou treinar um pupilo se é o que ela esta pensando; Afrodite falou enfezado.

-Não, ela já é amazona sagrada;

-Então?

-Estou me referindo a namoradinha do Shun; ele falou com um sorriso malicioso. –Ouvi o Escorpião falando com Kamus, parece que ela chegou há pouco tempo;

-O que isso tem a ver comigo? –Afrodite perguntou confuso.

-Simples meu caro, é possível que ela tente te matar, talvez Athena queria evitar isso, porque, não faço idéia; ele falou debochado.

-Me matar? –o pisciano falou incrédulo. –Mas porque...; ele parou lembrando-se da jovem no quarto a poucos metros dali e teve uma estranha intuição sobre isso.

A reação que ela tivera quando vira a rosa vermelha. Será? Mas era coincidência demais.

-Você sabe como ela é? –Afrodite perguntou casualmente.

-Loira, rostinho de anjo, brilhantes olhos azuis. Uma cabeça que eu não me importaria em ter no meu templo; ele completou com um sorriso sádico.

-Não se atreva a encostar a mão nela; o pisciano vociferou.

-Uhn! Está interessado, é? –Mascara da Morte provocou malicioso.

-Não tem nada a ver uma coisa com outra; ele resmungou aborrecido. –Deixe a garota em paz;

-Não tenho interesse em loiras mesmo; o italiano falou dando de ombros, com pouco caso. –Mas fique atento, de anjo ela só tem o rostinho. Como qualquer mulher, ela não é confiável e pode te matar ao menor deslize; ele falou indo embora.

-Como é exagerado; Afrodite resmungou, vendo-o desaparecer ao longo do corredor.

Será que alguém, um dia seria capaz de entender aquele cavaleiro? Provavelmente não. É, isso porque diziam que cancerianos eram sensíveis e expressivos; ele pensou rindo. Era impossível saber se Guilherme estava preocupado consigo, ou na verdade, queria apenas apagar fogo com combustível.

Mas era obrigado a admitir que em parte ele tinha razão, se aquela menina que estava em seu templo fosse mesmo a amazona que chegara ao santuário recentemente, teria muito com o que se preocupar; ele penso enquanto passava a mão levemente pela franja arrepiada.

**.IV.**

Nos últimos anos podia contar nos dedos o número de vezes em que deixara seu templo, para descer até ali. A mais recente, fora há quase um ano atrás quando a batalha nas doze casas chegara ao fim e junto dos últimos cavaleiros de ouro remanescentes no santuário, ajudara a restaurar as armaduras dos cavaleiros de bronze.

De olhos abertos, descia as escadarias apreciando o silêncio e a calmaria que recaiam sobre o santuário com a chegada da noite. Em outros momentos teria evitado descer todos os templos até ali, mas a conversa que precisava ter com o guardião da primeira casa era séria demais para ser feita de maneira impessoal, ou por telepatia.

Atravessou as colunas de mármore, notando com surpresa que a casa não aparentava ter sido totalmente destruía a pouco menos de seis meses. Como um dos muitos milagres que precederam a volta dos cavaleiros, a reconstrução do santuário era uma delas e talvez, a mais surpreendente; ele pensou.

O corredor principal estava vazio e escuro, mas podia enxergar uma ínfima luz no fim do corredor, onde as escadas para a casa do guardião ficavam. Cada templo era tão singular quanto seu morador. Enquanto o templo de Peixes tinha um imenso jardim de rosas, o de Virgem possuía a sala das Árvores Gêmeas e Sagitário, as cavernas de cristal.

Os demais, era difícil saber o quão diferentes eram já que nunca freqüentara a casa dos outros cavaleiros para saber, mas a primeira parecia uma casa comum.

-_Não se engane cavaleiro, você poderia se surpreender com o que pode encontrar aqui;_ a voz do ariano reverberou por todo o salão, ressonando pelas paredes de mármore com uma intensidade que faria qualquer um retroceder, mas não ele, obviamente.

-Estava me perguntando se iria encontrá-lo aqui ou perder a viagem; Shaka falou vendo as luzes acenderem-se de repente, ofuscando-lhe a visão por alguns segundos. Maldição! Era como se ele houvesse feito de propósito, acender as luzes daquele jeito, como se soubesse que estava com os olhos abertos.

-Como pode ver, estou aqui; Mú falou abrindo a porta no topo das escadas e indicando para que ele subisse logo.

-Normalmente não sinto seu cosmo em Áries; Shaka falou casualmente. –Imaginei que você pudesse estar em Jamiel;

-Já faz um bom tempo que não vou a Jamiel; o ariano respondeu, enquanto seguia de volta a cozinha, onde originalmente estava até sentir a presença dele em seu templo. –Mas a que se deve essa visita? Espero que não seja a ameaça de uma nova guerra santa; ele comentou.

-Porque diz isso? –Shaka indagou, arqueando a sobrancelha, enquanto o cavaleiro puxava uma cadeira em volta da mesa e indicava outra a ele.

-Para lhe fazer descer de Virgem até aqui, só a iminência de uma guerra, mesmo; ele respondeu mordaz.

-Os anos podem ter se passado, mas você ainda continua um insolente; o virginiano resmungou.

-Se vamos trocar insultos é melhor eu terminar meu chá, espero que não se importe? –Mú falou, enquanto servia uma xícara de chá que deixara sobre a mesa.

Suspirou pesadamente, aquilo iria ser mais difícil do que planejava, deveria ter imagino que Mú não iria facilitar as coisas para si, também pudera, já deveria ter colocado na cabeça que a paciência daquele cavaleiro era capaz de irritar um santo e se ele não estivesse disposto a ajudar, teria um grande problema pela frente.

-Servido? –o cavaleiro indagou, indicando a outra xícara.

-Por favor; Shaka respondeu num resmungo.

A essência suave de morango e canela recendeu pelo ar numa nuvem prateada que caia sob a borda da xícara de porcelana. Observou os movimentos metódicos e precisos do cavaleiro e franziu o cenho levemente.

-O que foi? –Mú perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Nada; ele apressou-se em responder.

Por mais que fosse evidente não ser muito bem vindo ali, o cavaleiro agia com uma classe e polidez dignas de um antigo lorde. Nunca havia reparado nos modos dele antes, o que não era de se surpreender já que o cavaleiro voltara a viver no santuário à apenas um ano.

Durante exatos treze anos Mú jamais pisou no santuário desde a morte de Shion, embora na época não houvesse dado tanta importância para isso, sabia o risco que correra ao tomar o partido de Ares, quando batera de frente com ele no mausoléu dos cavaleiros, no cemitério daquela vez.

Por mais calma e tranqüilidade que ele demonstrasse sentir, era evidente que o ariano se assemelhava mais a uma caixa de Pandora, com uma infinidade de coisas guardadas e que ninguém ousaria desvendar.

-Insultos a parte, imagino que haja um motivo para você ter vindo aqui, não? –Mú falou levando a xícara aos lábios e assoprando seu conteúdo levemente.

-O que eu tenho para falar com você é referente ao Shun; Shaka respondeu pegando a xícara que lhe fora conferida e aspirando lentamente o aroma, antes de assoprar a fumaça prateada.

-Ele esta se desenvolvendo bem, mas seu cosmo ainda não esta em equilíbrio; o ariano falou pensativo.

-Eu acredito que tem alguma coisa interferindo com a concentração dele e impedindo que ele controle a expansão do cosmo de uma vez; o virginiano explicou.

-Faz sentido, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo? –Mú indagou com os orbes verdes cintilando de maneira perscrutadora.

-Eu estive pensando que, se talvez ele desenvolvesse uma forma de canalizar e liberar esse cosmo em expansão, ele sofreria menos desgaste físico; Shaka explicou.

-O desgaste físico vai acontecer de uma forma ou de outra, as células de seu corpo não estão preparadas para comportar o nível de energia que ele esta acumulando. Apenas canalizar o cosmo e liberá-lo não vai ajudar muito, porque quando ele cansar demais, vai perder o controle; Mú comentou.

-Imagino que para usar a telecinese, seja necessário despender muita energia, não? –Shaka falou casualmente, contornando de maneira distraída a borda da xícara com a ponta dos dedos.

-Você sabe que sim; Mú respondeu desconfiado.

-Eu pensei que talvez você pudesse ensiná-lo a usar a telecinese, de forma que ele queimasse parte da energia acumulada; ele falou como quem não quer nada.

-Shaka, eu já tenho um pupilo a quem ensino telecinese, você bem sabe disso; o ariano respondeu com os orbes estreitos. –Mas você pode muito bem cuidar disso, já que ele é seu sucessor e você conhece o procedimento tanto quanto eu; ele rebateu.

-Shun é meu sucessor, mas você esta mais bem preparado para isso nesse momento; ele falou serrando os punhos nervosamente.

-Uhn! Interessante; Mú murmurou com um fino sorriso nos lábios pousados sob a borda de porcelana. –Mas diga a verdade Shaka;

-O que? –o cavaleiro perguntou surpreso com a indagação.

-O que exatamente você esta escondendo de Athena, que o vez vir até mim? –Mú indagou, deixando a xícara sobre a mesa e recostando-se na cadeira, enquanto cruzava os braços na frente do corpo.

-Não sei do que esta se referindo; Shaka falou incomodado.

-Ah! Você sabe sim; o ariano pressionou. –Se não, você teria ido falar com mestre Shion em vez de estar aqui... Se acaso eu aceitasse cuidar do caso do Shun, não pensa mesmo que eu entraria nisso as cegas, não é?

-Mú, se você não esta preocupado com o caso do garoto, sinto ter lhe incomodado, pensei que por tê-los apoiado no começo você fosse ao menos capaz de demonstrar alguma consideração com os garotos; ele exasperou levantando-se bruscamente.

-Sente-se!

-O que? - o cavaleiro falou, mas assustou-se quando viu-se obedecendo ao comandando.

-Primeiro, com quem me preocupo ou não, só diz respeito a mim; Mú falou num tom velado de aviso. –Segundo, se tem alguma coisa errada com ele eu quero saber, não venha bancar o ofendido comigo Shaka, que isso não vai funcionar. Não sou eu que tenho muito a perder com isso; ele completou.

Respirou fundo, sentindo-se inquieto com a intensidade do cosmo do cavaleiro, sempre o considerara uma pessoa pacifica, mas era obrigado a admitir que desde a invasão ao santuário pelos espectros de Hades, Mú já não aparentava mais a mesma docilidade de antes, alias, uma docilidade que mascarava uma natureza tão turbulenta quanto uma tempestade em alto mar.

-Tem um cosmo diferente pairando pelo santuário desde que nós voltamos e os cavaleiros foram encaminhados a fonte de Athena para se recuperarem; ele respondeu depois de alguns minutos de silêncio reflexivo. –Desde então Shun vem sofrendo com algumas interferências em seu cosmo e em sua personalidade;

-Acha que ele desenvolveu uma espécie de esquizofrenia ou dupla personalidade, depois das guerras? –Mú indagou.

-Não exatamente; Shaka respondeu passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. –Mas acho que isso o esta afetando, causando o descontrole e a expansão do cosmo. A primeira vista ele parece bem e saudável, mas existem momentos que ele tem crises de febre vindas do nada, ou age de maneira estranha; ele explicou.

-E você atribui isso ao cosmo? –ele perguntou pensativo.

-Em parte; Shaka falou pausadamente. –Nós sabemos que após a batalha no santuário do mar, Jullian Sollo perdeu a memória e com isso, o cosmo de Posseidon foi novamente adormecido. Atualmente ele não representa risco algum para nós, mas não sabemos se isso vai continuar assim;

-Você não esta querendo dizer que talvez Hades...; Mú começou.

-Ainda não sei; Shaka respondeu respirando fundo. –Em uma de nossas seções de meditação, Shun falou que vem se sentindo inquieto demais ultimamente e que isso era causado por coisas que ele vinha sentindo, mas que pareciam não pertencer a ele;

-Uhn! Então você acha que de alguma forma, ele e Hades ainda podem estar conectados, mesmo depois do termino da guerra?

-Não tenho como ter certeza ainda; Shaka respondeu. –Mas essa é uma forma de explicar porque ele anda agindo de maneira diferente nos últimos tempos. Hades pode ter tido seu corpo imortal destruído nos campos Elíseos, mas o que nos garante que ele não possa ter fragmentado sua alma e mantido uma parte de si adormecida em Shun;

-Com que propósito? –o ariano indagou.

-Recomeçar uma guerra talvez; ele sugeriu.

-Não parece muito provável, principalmente porque todos os espectros estão mortos; Mú falou pensativo. Talvez houvesse outro motivo bem mais complexo e egoísta; ele pensou, mas para ter certeza teria de investigar pessoalmente. –Vou conversar com Shun e fazer uma avaliação do estado dele, mas não lhe dou certeza de que irei ensiná-lo a telecinese; ele avisou.

-Já é um começo; Shaka resmungou antes de terminar de tomar o chá.

Não era nada fácil ter de estar ali e pedir ajuda aquele insolente, mas não havia outra alternativa, enquanto não descobrisse o que realmente estava acontecendo com Shun; ele pensou exasperado.

-Fim do primeiro _round_, agora vamos para as injurias e ofensas? –Mú indagou em tom de provocação, como se houvesse lido seus pensamentos.

**Continua...**


	7. Cap 6 : Escolhas

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

* * *

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: Escolhas.**

**_Você pode sentir meu coração batendo então..._**

**.I.**

Sentiu a água quente cair por seu corpo aliviando os músculos tensos, à noite mal caíra e fora o suficiente para ter certeza de que ela não seria mais tão tranqüila dali pra frente.

June de Camaleão, esse era seu nome, provavelmente quando a jovem de melenas loiras acordasse e se desse conta de quem ele realmente era, se já não soubesse, as coisas iriam ficar complicadas.

Pouco depois da saída de Guilherme subira até o terceiro templo, onde encontrou Saori e Shina lhe esperando, as duas haviam lhe explicado sobre as condições da ilha de Andrômeda nos últimos anos e o que vinha acontecendo com June até então. Alem é claro de ressaltarem a relação de **amizade** que ela tinha com Shun, mas que acabara se tornando um amor platônico, onde a jovem não era correspondida com nada mais do que um sentimento fraterno do cavaleiro.

O que resumia bem as confusões que previa para o despertar dela, pelo que Saori contara a jovem provavelmente iria descontar tudo que estava sentindo no primeiro alvo que encontrasse na frente, no caso, **ele**.

A divindade pediu sua compreensão e ajuda para lidar com o problema, mas tinha lá suas duvidas se aquela garota realmente queria ser ajudada, ou preferia ter apenas um bode expiatório para descontar suas frustrações; ele pensou.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto encostava a cabeça sobre o azulejo frio. Droga! Não se arrependia das decisões que tomava, tão pouco deixava que qualquer fagulha de culpa acabasse com sua paz. Mas o que era tal sentimento se comparado ao inferno que vivera nos últimos treze anos?

Entretanto, nada do que fizesse agora apagaria a verdade. Fora ele o assassino de Albior. O cavaleiro enviado pelo santuário para acabar com a ameaça de uma rebelião e eliminar qualquer um que fosse contra os preceitos do Grande Mestre.

-Sem arrependimentos; ele repetiu murmurou, esperando que tais palavras ecoassem com mais força em sua mente.

Na época decidira jogar conforme as regras do santuário, sem questionar as ordens, apenas as cumprindo. Mesmo que ao avaliar agora, compreendesse que muitas coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes, mas se lamentar não as apagaria.

-Sem arrependimentos, entenda isso de uma vez; Filipe resmungou, sentindo a água caiar sobre sua cabeça, fazendo os longos fios azuis cobrirem seus olhos.

Fora uma escolha sua viver cada um de seus dias sem se preocupar com ninguém alem de si mesmo, era mais fácil viver sem laços. Ele bem sabia o quão difícil era estar atado a alguém e ter de se separar depois por conta de obrigações as quais odiava cumprir. Se não houvesse sentimento, não haveria dor, tão pouco arrependimentos. Entretanto precisava de um pouco mais de tempo ali para obliterar de sua mente todas as lembranças que pouco a pouco ruíam a fortaleza que construíra ao longo dos anos e faziam com que sentimentos antes trancafiados atrás das muralhas fossem libertados numa torrente inexorável agora.

**.II.**

Passou por todos os templos, mas não a encontrou em parte alguma. Não sabia mais aonde procurar alem do vilarejo das amazonas, mas encontrara com Marin ao passar pelo templo de Leão e a mesma dissera que June estava instalada no último templo e como já viera de lá, sabia que a jovem não voltara ainda.

-Droga! Onde ela esta? –ele se perguntou, ultrapassando a entrada de Touro, seguindo para o primeiro templo, quem sabe se fosse até o Observatório poderia eliminar outros pontos onde procurá-la; ele concluiu.

-Ah! Shun... Parece que já se recuperou bem; uma voz conhecida falou, chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Mú? –o cavaleiro falou surpreso ao encontrar o ariano no meio do caminho.

-Saori disse que você estava se recuperando bem; ele comentou casualmente.

-...; Shun assentiu, tentando não demonstrar a presa que sentia.

-Se não se importar, gostaria de conversar com você em Áries; Mú falou indicando o primeiro templo.

-Eu preciso encontrar June primeiro, Mú; Shun falou suspirando pesadamente. –Eu... Pensei que sendo sincero não a magoaria, mas...; ele murmurou.

-Não se preocupe com ela, June esta bem e também precisa de um tempo para colocar a cabeça em ordem; Mú falou.

-Sabe onde ela está? –Shun perguntou.

-Sim, mas você não deve se preocupar com ela no momento. Ela precisa de tempo e se você realmente se importa com ela, lhe dará isso e espaço para encontrar o próprio caminho;

-Tem razão; ele murmurou.

-Agora venha, vamos conversar em casa; Mú falou indicando-lhe o caminho de volta.

-...; Shun assentiu o acompanhando.

**.III.**

Observou as estrelas surgindo no firmamento, em breve deixaria o santuário e voltaria para a casa. Embora não soubesse ao certo o que iria encontrar lá depois de toda destruição causada pela guerra; ela pensou, enquanto arrumava a cama que se deitaria.

Pouco depois de Shun sair Athena surgira, lhe oferecendo um quarto mais confortável dentro do templo onde poderia descansar. Ainda não estava certa das intenções da jovem para consigo, mas decidiu que não pensaria nos problemas agora.

Não quando sentia o cansaço lhe dominar, tendo toda a tensão pelos últimos anos recaindo sobre si como um bloco de mil toneladas. O peso de saber o que aconteceria e não poder mudar, o mesmo peso que a fizera hesitar por tanto tempo em se permitir ser feliz e mais uma infinidade de coisas.

Por vezes desejava fechas os olhos e deixar que o manto de Morpheu lhe prendesse no reino dos sonhos eternamente, mas ao raiar de um novo dia percebia que tal desejo não se realizaria, não naquela manhã, tão pouco na próxima. Não era seu destino encontrar seu marido no outro mundo, um que nem mesmo as mais poderosas divindades podiam alcançar, tampouco voltar.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto deitava-se no colchão macio e perfumado. Desta vez não pediria que Morpheu lhe levasse, por ser perda de tempo. Queria apenas não pensar, menos ainda sonhar.

Quem sabe isso lhe trouxesse alguma paz, mesmo que ínfima e fugaz...

**.IV.**

Não soube ao certo em que ordem às coisas realmente aconteceram, mas seus sentidos ficaram imediatamente alertas e reagiram por puro reflexo ao receber o primeiro ataque.

-Maldito! –o grito feminino quase estouro seus tímpanos e fez com que as portas de vidro que separavam a banheira do chuveiro tremerem.

Recuou diante do soco ligeiro da amazona, a tempo de apoiar-se na parede oposta, esquivando-se do jato de água que nublava-lhe a visão.

-Ficou maluca; Afrodite falou quando viu a jovem com olhar encolerizado avançar com as unhas eriçadas como garras em sua direção.

-Você o matou! –June berrou mal dando-se conta da água que caia atrás do Box.

Por um momento ao despertar, sentira-se desnorteada. Perguntando-se onde estava, até se lembrar do cavaleiro que encontrara no Jardim dos Deuses e de quem ele realmente era. Lembrava-se de Mestre Albion morrendo em seus braços, após perder uma batalha contra um cavaleiro do santuário.

Na época pensara que fosse Milo de Escorpião, já que ele fora o cavaleiro mandado oficialmente, mas descobriu por intermédio de Marin, que as técnicas dele não eram associadas a invocação de rosas e sim a Afrodite de Peixes, o homem conhecido como o **cavaleiro mais diabolicamente bonito** dentre os doze guardiões de ouro.

Era difícil de acreditar que os Deuses haviam sido tão piedosos com assassinos como aquele, trazendo-o de volta a vida, permitindo que ele vivesse, enquanto cavaleiros realmente honrados estavam mortos, como seu mestre; ela pensou.

-Você matou Albion; ela gritou avançando contra ele.

-Pare com isso antes que se machuque; Afrodite falou tentando detê-la, mas escorregou e por muito pouco as garras da jovem não acertaram-lhe a face, acabando por arranhar-lhe o abdômen.

-Você vai morrer; June avisou, mas sentiu-o segurar-lhe os pulsos e no momento seguinte suas costas bateram fortemente contra o azulejo molhado, fazendo-a perder o fôlego ao sentir as costelas estalarem.

-Cale a boca; Filipe ordenou.

-Me solte; June falou tentando se soltar, mas as mãos do cavaleiro prenderam seus pulsos de forma que ela não conseguisse se mexer.

-Não enquanto você não se acalmar; ele exasperou, mas no momento seguinte sentiu o joelho da jovem acertar-lhe a virilha.

Sentiu a contração no momento do choque e instintivamente recuou, enquanto o coração falhava uma batida.

-Maldita! –ele gemeu entre dentes, perdendo parte do fôlego.

Apoiou-se na parede, enquanto ela passava correndo por si, mas o que June não contava era que escorregaria na água ao passar pelo Box e perdesse o equilíbrio. O chão lhe faltou aos pés, mas sentiu os braços do cavaleiro em torno de sua cintura, impedindo-a de cair, mas o instinto de preservação e auto-defesa foi mais forte e tentou esquivar-se, fazendo com que ambos fossem ao chão.

-Você é maluca, ou o que? –Filipe berrou exasperado, sabia que deveria tê-la largado naquele jardim, mas não... Essa é a paga por tentar ser bonzinho, idiota; a voz de sua consciência debochou.

-Sai de cima de mim; June ordenou sentindo o peso do cavaleiro impedir seus movimentos e o chão molhado privar-lhe do equilíbrio.

-Pare de gritar e eu saio, afinal, quem causou tudo isso foi você, sua maluca; Afrodite falou começando a se levantar e sem pudor algum passou por ela, indo pegar uma toalha na beira da banheira para secar os cabelos que pingavam pelo chão.

-Oras! Seu...; June vociferou corando furiosamente ao ver-se seguindo-o com o olhar.

Por mais que jamais fosse admitir, ele merecia a alcunha de cavaleiro mais belo da ordem, jamais vira um homem tão bonito assim. Os longos cabelos azuis caiam até o meio das costas, ondulados como as corredeiras de uma cachoeira.

A pele branca e acetinada parecia quase translúcida e a essência de rosas parecia impregnada em cada um de seus poros. Embora fosse uma essência normalmente associada as mulheres, havia algo mais intenso e almiscarado, como se pertencesse somente a ele e jamais fosse combinar com qualquer outro homem, tampouco com aquele corpo que não perdida para as antigas representações de Zeus e Apolo que vira no Jardim dos Deuses.

O pior era saber que Afrodite de Peixes não era apenas um cavaleiro lindo, mas igualmente diabólico e perigoso, um lobo sob a pele de cordeiro, ou melhor, a face de um anjo, que ocultava o pior dos demônios.

-Este templo é meu e este banheiro também... Eu estava tranqüilamente tomando banho, quando você me interrompeu, não espere considerações por isso; Afrodite falou com pouco caso, chamando-lhe a atenção, tirando-a do torpor em que se encontrava, fitando-o embasbacada,

-Você matou meu mestre; June falou, suspirando aliviada ao vê-lo cobrir-se com um roupão branco atoalhado.

-Você já disse isso; Filipe falou dando de ombros.

-Como pode? Não tem sentimentos? –ela gritou diante do pouco caso dele.

-Me lamentar não vai trazê-lo de volta; Filipe falou saindo do banheiro. –A propósito, agora que já esta melhor, se seque e vá embora. Não quero mais problemas do que você já esta me causando aqui; ele completou.

-Pensei que os cavaleiros de ouro tivessem honra; June falou jogando a toalha que ele lançara para si no chão e seguindo-o, indignada. –Como consegue dormir a noite com todas as mortes que causou? –ela vociferou.

-Acaso quer descobrir? –ele rebateu furioso.

Dane-se o pedido de Athena para ser condizente com aquela fedelha, agora ela fora longe demais. Atacar-lhe durante o banho, alem de destruir o banheiro, poderia ter-lhe causado um dano irreparável naquele ponto sensível de sua anatomia. Agora quem ela pensava que era para lhe desafiar? –Afrodite pensou.

Segurou-a pelo pulso e num movimento brusco jogou a amazona sobre a cama, ouvindo o estrado estalar com o impacto, mas isso pouco lhe importava agora. Uma partezinha cruel dentro de si queria que ela tivesse medo, que aprendesse de uma vez a não desafiar aqueles que não conhecia e que matá-lo não traria o mestre de volta.

–Você não passa de uma menina que nada sabe sobre a vida; Filipe falou cerrando os dentes ao prender-lhe os pulsos sobre o colchão e com os joelhos, impedir-lhe o movimento das pernas.

-O que voc-...; June tremeu diante do olhar envenenado do cavaleiro, os orbes antes azuis tornaram-se negros e pouco se reconhecia das feições belas do cavaleiro, notadas anteriormente. Era como se fosse outra pessoa completamente diferente, aquele a sua frente era alguém que não hesitaria em matar; ela concluiu tardiamente o quão longe fora.

-Você viveu naquela ilha esquecida pelos deuses e acha que aqui as coisas são da mesma forma. Mas não são...; Afrodite continuou. –É melhor aprender que o mundo não faz parte de um conto de fadas, antes de se decepcionar;

-Não tenho medo de você; ela o enfrentou, mesmo ao sentir os pulsos doerem quando ele os segurou mais forte.

-Mas deveria... Porque como você mesma disse, eu posso dormir a noite sem me preocupar com o peso das mortes que causo, pois nada do que eu faça vai mudar o passado. Entretanto você é infantil demais para entender que mesmo com isso, temos que seguir em frente. Prefere ficar presa a magoas e sentimentos patéticos, apenas para mascarar essa dependência emocional que você sente; ele completou.

-Não fale do que você não sabe; a amazona gritou com os orbes marejados, lutando para se soltar.

-Somos cavaleiros, essa é nossa missão. Uns morrem outros vivem, é a lei natural das coisas. Pergunte ao seu _amado_ Shun o que ele sentiu quando nos enfrentamos? Porque ele simplesmente não me deixou matá-lo sem dor e lutou com tudo que tinha? Ele hesitou, mas quando o momento chegou, era a lei da sobrevivência.

-Pare; ela sussurrou fracamente.

-Albion era um bom cavaleiro e lutou até o fim, deveria ter orgulho dele, não macular sua imagem com uma atitude patética dessas. Eu poderia matá-la agora por ter me atacado e acredite, nem mesmo Athena poderia me culpar por agir em legitima defesa; Afrodite falou soltando-a, antes de levantar-se e colocar uma boa distancia entre eles. –Mas ao contrario do que você pensa, não tenho motivos para matar deliberadamente, tampouco estou buscando redenção ou justificativas para as decisões que tomo.

-Você é um monstro; ela falou amargamente.

-Já me chamaram de muitas coisas; o cavaleiro falou dando de ombros. – Demônio, monstro, alguns mais criativos do que outros... Mas se meus atos me tornam isso, os seus a tornam o que? Que espécie de pessoa você é? O que você fez da sua vida? Ou melhor, o que você esta fazendo para mudar o destino que lhe foi imposto ao ter de se tornar uma amazona? Buscar vingança pela morte de Albion nada mais é do que uma forma de mascarar a própria incompetência. Encare a verdade June, você tem medo de viver;

-Não!

-Tem, do contrario já teria aberto os olhos, durante todo esse tempo tem vivido a sombra de Albion e Shun, querendo lhes controlar as vidas e fazer parte delas, sem criar seu próprio caminho. Bancar a mãezinha do Shun é sua motivação pra viver. Ótimo, isso não é problema meu, o pior será pra você mesma quando a ficha cair e você perceber que a vida passou e você não fez absolutamente nada por ela; ele completou por fim dando-lhe as costas, enquanto arrumava melhor o laço do roupão que havia se aberto.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter-se indiferente quando viu de soslaio as lágrimas marcarem a face rosada da jovem e precisou ainda mais de autocontrole quando a viu disparar porta a fora, deixando o templo, tão ou mais descontrolada do que estava antes.

Passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos. Maldição, se ao menos tivesse agido diferente, conseguiria mantê-la em segurança no templo, mas agora o estrago estava feito. Não poderia ser mudado.

-Me lembre de morrer de bem com você; uma voz carregada de sotaque italiano chegou a seus ouvidos.

-Pensei que tivesse ido embora; Felipe falou aborrecido ao ver Mascara da Morte surgir sob a sombra do corredor.

-Achei melhor esperar, você estava agindo mais estranho que o normal depois que conversamos; Guilherme falou encostando o ombro no batente da porta, vendo-o com ar desnorteado no meio do quarto. –Então a garota estava com vocêi; ele comentou.

-June! O nome dela é June; Filipe ressaltou.

-Que seja; Guilherme deu de ombros. –Pelo visto as coisas foram bem quentes por aqui; ele escarneceu, indicando uma mancha vermelha no peito do cavaleiro.

Baixou os olhos notando o ferimento que tinha no abdômen sangrar e manchar o tecido branco, distraidamente tocou-o com a ponta dos dedos, fazia tempo que não via a cor do próprio sangue. Jamais permitira que alguém chegasse perto o suficiente para lhe tocar, tampouco ferir. Em outros tempos não hesitaria em matá-la, mas agora não via grande motivação nisso.

Ela não passava de uma criança perdida, sem objetivos com um apego quase obsessivo pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda. Parte que justificava aquele desejo de vingança. A muito tempo deixara de saber o que era amar alguém ao ponto de esquecer de si mesmo e viver apenas pelo outro alguém.

-Você não tem nada pra fazer não? –Afrodite indagou visivelmente cansado ao ver que o cavaleiro ainda estava ali.

-Pode ser verdade aquilo que disse aquela garota, mas se ela decidiu te matar, não vai desistir tão fácil; ele avisou.

-Eu sei; o pisciano respondeu em meio a um pesado suspiro. –Nesse caso só existem duas coisas que podem acontecer;

-O que?

-Ou ela aprende de uma vez que existe vida alem do santuário, ou não terei outra alternativa se não matá-la, pelo menos assim não será uma vida de todo desperdiçada; ele completou com pesar.

**.V.**

Olhou vagamente para o liquido rosado que dançava no fundo da xícara, havia perdido a noção do tempo quando entrara no templo, era como se um véu de tranqüilidade e paz houvesse caído sobre si.

-Você parece preocupado, pensei que fosse encontrá-lo mais tranqüilo agora que esta controlando melhor seu cosmo com o treinamento de Shaka; Mú falou casualmente.

-Fiz grande progresso até, pelo tempo que estou aqui; Shun respondeu levando a xícara aos lábios e sorvendo o último gole de chá. –Mas não me sinto preparado para voltar a vida normal ainda;

-Como assim? - Ele indagou casualmente, deixando que o garoto escolhesse o próprio tempo de se abrir.

-Às vezes tenho me sentido inquieto; Shun confessou. –Alguma vez já sentiu como se tivesse alguma coisa dentro de você? Não sei, como se você sentisse algo que não lhe pertencesse? –ele perguntou agoniado.

-Existem coisas que às vezes não entendemos; Mú falou desviando do assunto um tanto quanto inquieto. –Mas que passam a fazer sentido depois de um tempo;

-Gostaria de ter certeza disso, mas não consigo; Shun falou desanimado. –E ainda tem a Cora agora;

-Como? –Mú indagou, por um momento imaginara que ele iria falar sobre June.

-Eu nunca a tinha visto antes no santuário; Shun falou com um olhar perdido para a xícara já vazia. –Mas é como se a conhecesse a vida inteira, não sei explicar... Quando a vejo, sinto como se o mundo parasse e meu coração bate tão forte, como se fosse sair do peito; ele falou suspirando pesadamente. –Eu... Não sei bem o que sinto, mas chega a doer quando ela não esta por perto;

Observou-o longamente, embora não estivesse muito certo do que estava realmente acontecendo com o cavaleiro, tudo lhe levava a crer que começara no momento que a jovem Cora surgira no santuário.

Suspirou pesadamente, sentindo o chá descer gelado pela garganta, com um leve gosto amargo. Sabia que as coisas só ficariam piores para Shun agora, não apenas por saber que toda a tensão que ele sentia eram por conta das coisas que haviam acontecido enquanto ele estivera inconsciente e Hades estivera no controle de seu corpo.

Mas também por que isso gerara transformações que ele não era capaz de entender ainda. Mesmo que ele e Hades fossem pessoas diferentes, ainda existiam coisas que os uniam. Do contrario, não seria possível que Hades usasse-o como um hospedeiro mortal.

As semelhanças iriam se tornar mais fortes agora que o selo das lembranças se apagara. Isso acontecera no caso de Athena, quando o cosmo de Saori se manifestara completamente, trazendo de volta todo o conhecimento adquirido em suas vidas passadas e das batalhas travadas.

Sentia as oscilações no cosmo de Shun e mesmo o treinamento de Shaka não seria suficiente se ele entrasse em crise. Ademais, ninguém poderia dar as respostas que ele buscava, apenas ele poderia encontrá-las em si mesmo quando o lacre de lembranças se rompesse e ele pudesse compreender porque a ligação com Hades não se terminara ainda.

Havia algo que os ligava mesmo após a morte do imperador. Era como se uma parte de Hades ainda vivesse nele e a presença de Cora no santuário apenas reafirmava a hipótese de que Shun precisava de um tempo longe de qualquer influência.

Seja de Cora ou June. Do contrario, iria chegar um momento que ele não mais saberia que sentimentos eram seus e acabaria deixando-se levar pelo sentimentos das duas mesmo que inconscientemente, acabando por se perder completamente.

-Essa semana pretendo retornar a Jamiel; Mú falou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

-Sério?

-...; ele assentiu. –Quero completar o treinamento de Kiki, ele já esta com quatorze anos e por conta das guerras, o treinamento dele acabou atrasando;

-Mas...;

-Eu pensei que talvez fosse bom para você passar um tempo longe do santuário; Mú continuou. –Espairecer um pouco e respirar outros ares;

-Tem razão; ele concordou.

-Por isso se quiser ir conosco, será bem vindo;

-Quando pretende ir? –Shun indagou.

-Amanhã cedo;

-Mas tão de repente? –ele indagou assustado, pensando em ter de deixar Cora no santuário, sentiu uma pontada trespassar-lhe o coração.

-Não posso perder muito tempo, mas se você não quiser tudo bem... Só pensei que fosse lhe fazer bem;

-Eu... Vou. Não tem problema; Shun viu-se respondendo, confuso pela agonia que sentira ao pensar em deixar o santuário.

-Ótimo, faça as malas e avise Saori e o mestre Shion que você irá conosco; Mú falou levantando-se e levando as xícaras para a pia.

-Certo, obrigado pelo chá Mú;

-Não por isso; o ariano falou sorrindo amigavelmente. –Agora vá e descanse um pouco, o dia começa cedo amanhã;

-...; ele assentiu se despedindo.

Observou o cavaleiro ir embora e encostou-se na pia, como imaginara, o que desencadeava a mudança no cosmo era mencionar Cora. As duas consciências estavam entrando em choque, precisava ficar atento para quando as lembranças fossem desbloqueadas e ele a reconhecesse.

Não sabia ao certo como Shun iria reagir ao descobrir que a mesma Cora pela qual estava encantado, era a mesma jovem que aparecia nas lembranças que pertenciam a Hades, como sendo sua adorável esposa.

Não seria fácil, mas se ele quisesse seguir em frente, teria de aprender a lidar com isso, por mais doloroso que fosse.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas correndo, mal vendo o caminho a sua frente pelas lágrimas que turvavam-lhe a visão. Cegamente atravessou os corredores até o quarto que Saori lhe preparara, mas acabou por chocar-se contra alguém no caminho.

-Desculpe; June murmurou com a voz embargada.

-Tudo bem; Cora respondeu sorrindo, mas tal sorriso se apagou quando viu a expressão desolada da jovem. –Você esta bem?

-...; June negou com um aceno.

-Você esta toda molhada, o que aconteceu? –ela perguntou preocupada.

-Eu...; a amazona balbuciou, não conseguindo encontrar as palavras para descrever tudo que acontecera, enquanto a voz de Afrodite ecoava em sua mente de maneira perturbadora, repetindo cada uma das palavras cruéis que lhe dissera.

-Seu quarto fica nesse corredor?

-Acho que sim;

-Venha comigo, você não esta em condições de ficar sozinha; Cora falou guiando-a até o próprio quarto. –Tome um banho e relaxe, vou pegar um chá pra você;

-Desculpe, não quero lhe incomodar; June falou com a voz embargada ao ser guiada até o pequeno banheiro anexo ao quarto.

-Não se preocupe, eu estava sem sono mesmo; ela falou sorrindo, lembrando-se que acordara no meio da noite depois de sonhar que perdia o marido novamente, acabando por perder o sono de vez. –Agora vá, antes que pegue um resfriado;

-...; June assentiu.

Encostou a porta e deixou o quarto, respirou fundo enquanto se recuperava do susto que levara ao chocar-se contra a jovem. Pobrezinha, estava tão abatida, não conseguia imaginar o que causara todo aquele transtorno nela; Cora pensou seguindo para a cozinha.

Passou por vários corredores, por sorte Saori lhe explicara o caminho direito ou do contrario acabaria perdida ali; ela pensou vendo uma luz acessa ao fim do corredor. Athena deveria estar na biblioteca agora, era melhor ir até lá e avisá-la sobre a garota em seu quarto, talvez ela a conhecesse; Cora pensou. Mal havia chegado, ouviu vozes conhecidas vindas de lá de dentro.

-_**Tem certeza que deseja isso Shun? –**_Shion indagou.

-_**Sim, já falei com Mú e acredito que seja melhor passar um tempo em Jamiel;**_

_**-Bem, não temos objeção, você decide o que é melhor para você, mas quando vocês vão?**_

_**-Amanhã cedo;**_

_**-Quando pretendem voltar? **_–Saori perguntou.

**_-Não sei Saori, sinceramente preciso de um tempo longe de tudo. Gostaria ao menos de me despedir da June e saber como ela esta;_**

_**-Uma hora ela ira entender, mas precisa de tempo também; **_a jovem respondeu. _**–Nós estaremos de olho nela, June vai ficar bem. Vá tranqüilo;**_

_**-Obrigado;**_

Afastou-se rapidamente da porta antes que alguém lhe visse, Shun estava partindo, indo embora pra longe dela; Cora pensou encostando-se em uma parede, sentindo-se atordoada. Como era possível que ele partisse? Não! –ela pensou enquanto os orbes esverdeados marejavam.

Afastou-se rapidamente indo até a cozinha. Deveria ser outra pessoa; Cora tentou se convencer. Ele não iria partir, ainda era cedo demais; ela pensou embora não soubesse dizer porque se sentia tão agoniada com isso.

O melhor que tinha a fazer agora era cuidar daquela mocinha que estava em seu quarto, pela manhã iria perceber que fora apenas um sonho, ou sei lá o que, mas que ele estaria na fonte como em todos os outros dias.

**Continua...**


	8. Cap 7 : A Fonte da Vida

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

* * *

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7: A Fonte da Vida.**

**Eu não posso deixar você partir**

**Quero você em minha vida...**

**.I.**

Pouco a pouco a luz da manhã recaia sobre seus olhos, fazendo-a despertar. Inquieta, notou que não estava mais em seu quarto, tampouco no templo de Peixes.

Lembrava-se vagamente de ter corrido do templo de Peixes e encontrara uma garota no caminho que lhe abrigara.

-Que bom que acordou, espero que esteja se sentindo melhor; Cora falou entrando no quarto com uma bandeja de café nas mãos.

-Ah! Sim; June murmurou, sentando-se na cama.

Naquela noite tentara matar o cavaleiro de Peixes, àquela fora a maior loucura que fizera em sua vida, mas no momento pareceu o mais certo a fazer. Uma compensação pelas vidas que ele tinha tirado, incluindo a de seu mestre.

Afrodite de Peixes não era quem esperava ser, embora jamais fosse admitir o quanto às palavras dele a magoaram, principalmente com relação aos sentimentos que tinha por Shun. Aquele idiota não sabia de nada; ela pensou apertando as mãos em torno da xícara.

-É melhor tomar um pouco de café antes que ele comece a esfriar, você vai se sentir melhor;

-Obrigada; June falou timidamente. –E me desculpe por ter dado tanto trabalho;

-Não se preocupe com isso; Cora respondeu calmamente. –Todos temos nossos momentos ruins. Por isso não vou perguntar o que aconteceu, mas se quiser conversar, fique a vontade; ela completou gentilmente.

-Obrigada; a amazona respondeu.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deu um pesado suspiro, enquanto sentia a brisa suave da manhã acariciar-lhe a face, debruçou-se no beiral da janela, enquanto fitava distraidamente a paisagem verde lá fora.

Aquela era a primeira vez que estava em Jamiel, mas já ouvira muito Seiya e Shyriu mencionarem algo a respeito daquele lugar, principalmente dos perigos que uma pessoa comum passava para chegar ali e muitas vezes, alguns não sobreviviam.

Jamiel ficava no ponto mais isolado, entre a China e a Índia. Era um vilarejo tão antigo quanto o tempo, cheio de mistérios que eram poucos aqueles que podiam afirmar conhecer uma ínfima parte.

O castelo oriental que estavam, fora construído a mais de três séculos atrás, pelo que Mú contara, o castelo já existia quando Shion iniciara o treinamento para se tornar cavaleiro. Os móveis dos cômodos eram rústicos e de maneira entalhada, em vários pontos do castelo encontrou esculturas e quadros representando antigas divindades orientais.

O clima era sereno e convidativo, embora não conseguisse se imaginar vivendo ali a maior parte de sua vida, era um bom lugar para se "estar".

-Shun; Mú chamou, dando um toquinho na porta.

-Sim?

-Vou dar um pulo no vilarejo buscar alguns suprimentos que encomendei, mas volto logo; o ariano avisou.

-Quer que eu vá junto? –ele indagou.

-Não precisa, fique a vontade pra explorar a casa; Mú completou antes de se afastar.

Assentiu, sentindo o cosmo do cavaleiro desaparecer em seguida, afastou-se da janela e foi sentar-se na beira da cama. Havia partido do santuário antes do sol nascer, mas não pregara os olhos desde que tomara aquela decisão.

Mesmo sabendo que essa era a melhor escolha, algo em si se rebelava contra a idéia de ir.

-Cora; ele sussurrou lembrando-se da jovem.

Nunca sentira algo tão inexplicável e intenso por alguém, quanto o que ela despertava em si, desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Queria ter falado com ela antes de ir, mas a razão dissera para não o fazer ou desistiria.

Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto deixava o quarto, estava começando a se sentir enclausurado ali dentro.

Pelo que Mú explicara, estavam instalados no terceiro andar do castelo. Sendo o primeiro a oficina das armaduras e o segundo, as dependências básicas como cozinha e sala, enquanto no terceiro e quarto, estavam os quartos, a biblioteca do Grande Mestre e algumas salas vazias.

Lançou um rápido olhar a escada, restava saber agora como sair dali, sendo que não haviam portas no primeiro andar que o levassem para fora do castelo; ele pensou. Se ao menos Kiki estivesse ali, poderia pedir ao garoto que lhe levasse lá para fora usando telecinese, mas ele ainda não havia chegado do Japão.

É, pelo visto teria de apelar para a boa e velha Tereza; ele pensou voltando para dentro do quarto e começando a reunir alguns lençóis.

**.II.**

Sentou-se em um canto afastado da arquibancada, enquanto observava de longe as demais amazonas treinarem. No dia anterior falara com Athena e Afrodite, mas talvez aquilo não tivesse sido suficiente para prevenir o pisciano das confusões que June poderia armar, agora que sabia a verdade.

-Nossa, que expressão carregada logo cedo; uma voz conhecida soou a seu lado, fazendo-a corar levemente.

-Aiolia; ela falou surpresa voltando-se para o leonino.

-Bom dia; ele falou com um sorriso tão radiante que seria capaz de iluminar as águas profundas do Aqueron.

-Bom dia; Marin respondeu engolindo em seco. Por momentos como esse, que sentia falta da mascara, era inquietante sentir que o cavaleiro enxergava mais do que gostaria de mostrar, apenas olhando para si.

-Então? –Aiolia começou esperando-a falar.

-E então, o que? –Marin indagou piscando confusa diante do olhar confuso dele.

-No que estava pensando para ficar tão seria? –ele falou sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Ah! Nada importante; ela tentou desconversar. Um problema com uma amazona, deveria ser resolvido entre amazonas.

-Você nunca foi boa mentirosa, Marin; Aiolia falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Mas não vou te atormentar para saber, se você não quiser contar; ele falou, tentando demonstrar calma, embora uma pontada de decepção fosse perceptível em sua voz.

-Nossa! Que evolução; ela deixou escapar, desviando o rosto para conter o riso.

-O que disse? –ele perguntou desconfiado ao vê-la corar ainda mais.

-Estava pensando alto; ela falou, enquanto ele estreitava os olhos desconfiado, vendo-a corar ainda mais.

-Então você não vai se importar de repetir esse seu "pensamento" alto para mim, não? –ele falou cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo.

-Bem...; ela balbuciou.

-Marin; Aiolia falou denotando impaciência, mas com uma pitada de rebeldia.

Era como se aquele Aiolia jovem que conhecera, rebelde e impulsivo, quisesse lhe exigir uma resposta, enquanto o mais vivido e experiente, mantivesse a cautela, lhe dando tempo para confiar ou não nele e lhe confidenciar seus pensamentos.

Era curioso como as pessoas mudavam ao longo dos anos. Aquele Aiolia a sua frente, pouco lembrava o garoto rebelde de cabelos cor de fogo que conhecera na adolescência.

-Estava pensando em como as coisas mudaram de uns tempos para cá; ela falou vendo-o ficar ainda mais emburrado com a sua demora em responder.

-Uhn?

-Você mesmo, pouco lembra daquele moleque impulsivo de treze anos atrás; ela começou, apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos e fitando distraidamente a arena.

-Você esta mudando de assunto; ele falou perspicaz;

-Não, eu tinha pensado nisso também; ela admitiu. –Mas sim, estou preocupada com a chegada da June ao santuário;

-A namorada do Shun? –ele indagou.

-Eles n-... de qualquer forma; a amazona continuou. Não queria ter de explicar esse tipo de coisa pra ele, mesmos porque, ele não entenderia. -Ontem falei com Athena e Afrodite, posso ter me precipitado, mas você sabe que as pessoas comentam e não iria demorar para June descobrir que foi ele e não Milo a matar Albion;

-Mas...;

-Uma mulher com desejo de vingança, equivale a um exercito de homens armados, é tolice subestimar suas motivações; a voz do Escorpião sou ao lado de Marin, enquanto o cavaleiro sentava-se na arquibancada.

-Milo; Aiolia falou surpreso por não tê-lo sentido se aproximar.

-Por mais que ela saiba que matar o Afrodite não vá trazer Albion de volta, June ainda vai querer uma retaliação; ele continuou.

-Foi o que eu disse a ele ontem, mas Afrodite pareceu não levar muito a serio; Marin falou contrariada.

-Eu se fosse você, não me preocuparia; Milo falou dando de ombros. –O mínimo que ela pode fazer é afiar as unhas nele; ele completou com um sorriso malicioso. –E a gente ainda pode se surpreender com isso;

-Duvido muito; Aiolia adiantou-se. –Mesmo ela, não tem chance contra o Afrodite;

-Mas isso não torna as coisas mais fáceis; Marin resmungou.

-Por falar nisso, e o Shun, como ele está? –Aiolia perguntou, lembrando-se que ele era o único cavaleiro de bronze a permanecer no santuário.

-Pelo que Athena falou, ele esta se recuperando bem e seu cosmo esta quase completamente estabilizado; Marin explicou.

-Ouvi dizer que ele foi para Jamiel com Mú hoje cedo; Milo comentou.

-Talvez tenha sido melhor, esse não é um bom momento para ele ter de se preocupar com a June também; Marin falou pensativa. –Apesar de ser um cavaleiro, Shun é um garoto muito sensível e todo essa pressão pode fazer mais mal do que bem a ele;

-Eu hein! Eu é que não queria ser taxado assim; Milo falou torcendo o nariz com desprezo. –Cavaleiro mais sensível... Eca!

-É, não combinaria com você; Aiolia provocou, abafando o riso.

-O que tem? Não vejo mal algum nisso; Marin defendeu, lançando-lhes um olhar enviesado. –Ser sensível e carinhoso não o torna menos homem do que você ou Aiolia; ela completou voltando-se para o Escorpião.

-Uhn! É... Como não pensei nisso; ele murmurou, como se não tivesse ouvido nada do que ela acabara de falar, voltou-se para a amazona com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções.

-Ah não! Conheço essa cara e não gosto dela; Aiolia falou ficando serio.

Conhecia aquele artrópode de rabo torto a tempo suficiente para saber que coisa boa não vinha quando ele sorria daquele jeito.

-Marin, minha deusa ruiva... Aceita jantar comigo na Toca do Baco essa noite? –ele perguntou curvando-se numa mesura exagerada, segurando as mãos da amazona entre as suas, fazendo-a fitar-lhe diretamente.

Arregalou os olhos num misto de surpresa e choque. Já vira Milo paquerar outras amazonas, mas via-se que não passava de um flerte dissimulado, mas o olhar intenso do cavaleiro, arremetia-os a um outro clima, mas envolvente e perigoso.

-O que me diz? –o Escorpião perguntou acariciando-lhe a mão faceiramente.

-Eu...;

-Marin! – Shina chamou-a.

-Da licença, tenho que ir; a amazona falou esquivando-se rapidamente dele. -Até mais...; ela completou fugindo descaradamente.

-Escorpião! – Aiolia falou furioso.

-O que foi? –ele indagou inocentemente, voltando-se para o cavaleiro, mas mal teve tempo de se esquivar quando ondas elétricas o atingiram.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**-RELÂMPAGO DE PLASMA! **– ela ouviu a voz de Aiolia, mas continuou a andar em direção a amazona de Cobra. Definitivamente Milo era a antítese da Caixa de Pandora. Era impossível saber o que ele iria aprontar.

Embora soubesse que era apenas um jogo pra ele, não gostaria de estar na mira do Escorpião. Milo tinha o magnetismo de uma naja para encantar suas presas e não duvidada que qualquer uma fraquejaria diante da sedução desse cavaleiro. O que o tornava ainda mais perigoso, era saber que dificilmente ele se mostraria completamente.

Cavaleiros como Milo, Mú e até mesmo Shaka, viviam sobre as próprias regras. Ninguém podia ao certo afirmar que os conhecia completamente. Eles eram imprevisíveis e incontroláveis. No caso de Milo, ele sempre mostrava ao mundo uma fachada relapsa e despreocupada, de alguém auto-centrado, acostumado a ter todos se curvando ao seu redor. Entretanto, bastava olhar um pouco mais de perto, para saber que o verdadeiro Escorpião era bem diferente, porém, não menos interessante.

-Vamos treinar? –Shina perguntou quando ela se aproximou.

-Sim, mas antes... Teve alguma noticia de June?

-Fui ao último templo hoje cedo, parece que ela e Afrodite já andaram se encontrando; a amazona falou.

-Mas...;

-Vamos, no caminho eu conto; Shina respondeu, encaminhando-se para o Coroa do Sol.

**.III.**

Desolada observou a esteira vazia, a horas caminhava a esmo pelo jardim, não querendo acreditar no que ouvira na noite anterior. Shun havia realmente partido; ela pensou suspirando pesadamente.

-Com licença; June falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sim; Cora falou voltando-se para a amazona que aproximou-se hesitante.

Depois que a deixara aquela manhã, havia seguido direto para o jardim, na esperança vã de encontrar o cavaleiro.

-Você por acaso viu hoje, um cavaleiro por aqui? –June perguntou.

-Não são muitos os cavaleiros que ainda estão aqui, a maioria esta treinando no Templo da Coroa do Sol esta manhã; Cora explicou.

-Eu... Bem, estou procurando por um em especial; a amazona continuou.

-Quem?

-Shun... Shun de Andrómeda. Ele estava aqui ontem; June falou, sem notar a palidez de Cora.

-Não, não o vi hoje; a jovem respondeu, tentando manter a calma.

O que aquela menina tinha a ver com Shun? A menos que ela fosse a June que ele parecia tão preocupado na noite anterior; ela pensou inquieta.

-Talvez Athena saiba de seu paradeiro; ela sugeriu.

-Ahn! Acho melhor continuar procurando então; June respondeu sem graça. –Obrigada;

-Disponha; ela respondeu vendo-a partir. Estranho, porque ela não quisera falar com Athena? –Cora se perguntou.

-Cora?

-Uhn! –ela murmurou, virando-se ao ouvir o chamado e notou Nick se aproximando.

-Estive falando com Athena e já não restou mais cavaleiros na fonte; a divindade começou.

-E?

-Ontem o último partiu; Nick continuou, confirmando todos os temores da jovem. –Aquele rapaz que você estava cuidando, pelo que Athena falou, ele ira continuar o treinamento que fazia com Shaka de Virgem, em Jamiel com o cavaleiro de Áries;

-Então?

-Você já pode partir se quiser; Nick completou, lançando-lhe um olhar terno.

-É, parece que chegou a hora; ela murmurou.

-Basta apenas avisar Athena, eu e Asclépio partiremos ao anoitecer; Nick completou, referindo-se ao filho de Hermes, que lhes auxiliara no tratamento dos cavaleiros desde o final das guerras.

Cora assentiu, vendo-a desaparecer.

Voltar! Voltar para onde? –ela se perguntou enquanto caminhava pelo jardim. Não queria voltar para o templo da mãe e suportar seus olhares piedosos. Tampouco queria voltar ao castelo, mesmo vivendo nos Elíseos, sentiria-se padecer no inferno cada vez que se lembrasse dos momentos vividos ali com o marido. Se ao menos houvessem tido mais tempo, ou aquela guerra estúpida tivesse sido evitada.

De qualquer forma, não poderia mudar mais nada e só lhe restava seguir em frente; ela pensou, deixando o jardim e dirigindo-se ao templo principal.

**.IV.**

Sentou-se em frente à cachoeira, sentindo o vento gelado açoitar-lhe a face, se olhasse no relógio, veria que mal haviam se passado trinta minutos desde que saíra do castelo oriental para refugiar-se ali.

Mú ainda estava no vilarejo e Kiki não dera sinais de que chegaria antes do anoitecer, ou era sua impaciência que lhe dava aquela impressão? Talvez um pouco dos dois; Shun concluiu.

Recostou-se numa árvore e fechou os olhos, precisava se distrair com alguma coisa ou sucumbiria aquela ânsia inexplicável de voltar ao santuário. Tentou concentrar-se no som da água caindo e o pio das águias que habitavam os picos nublados. Lembrava-se de ouvir Seiya comentar que as harpias que habitavam aqueles picos, protegiam uma fonte de águas cristalinas, que inspirara muitas lendas sobre a famosa Fonte da Água da Vida. A mesma fonte que ele viera buscar a água que dera a Shyriu na esperança de que o dragão recuperasse a luz de seus olhos.

Suspirou pesadamente e pouco a pouco deixou-se relaxar, adormecendo em seguida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Deixou as folhas sobre a mesa, enquanto recostava-se na cadeira de couro. Sentia uma presença hesitante do lado de fora e embora não pudesse vê-la, sabia que Cora estava ali, já imaginara que ela lhe procuraria depois que Nick anunciasse sua partida.

Agora esse era o momento para colocar parte de seu plano em pratica. Talvez fosse errado interferir naquela história, mas não pretendia ficar de braços cruzados, enquanto alguém sofria.

-Pode entrar Cora, não estou ocupada; Saori falou.

-Ola; a jovem falou abrindo cautelosamente a porta.

-Fique a vontade, por favor; ela falou indicando-lhe a cadeira em frente a sua mesa.,

-Obrigada; Cora respondeu, sentando-se. -Agora de pouco falei com Nick; ela começou.

-Eu imaginei;

-Então sabe que é hora de eu partir; Cora falou com certo pesar.

-O que pretende fazer agora? –Saori perguntou.

-Não sei, talvez voltar para o castelo. Imagino que Nyx já tenha se encarregado de reconstruir tudo. Não vou ter muito o que fazer, mas é melhor do que voltar para o templo de minha mãe;

-Ou você pode seguir outro caminho; Saori começou.

-Qual?

-Vir comigo para o Japão; ela falou calmamente.

-Japão?

-Sim, Shion e Saga irão cuidar de tudo aqui na minha ausência, alem do mais, preciso resolver algumas coisas da empresa e da fundação;

-Mas o que eu faria lá? –Cora indagou, considerando a possibilidade de aceitar.

-Tem algumas casas de apoio mantidas pela fundação, que precisam de voluntários. Você poderia experimentar, se não gostar, pode ir embora;

-E por quanto tempo seria isso? –ela indagou.

-O tempo que você quiser; Saori respondeu.

-...; ela assentiu.

Talvez essa fosse sua chance de não ter de voltar ao castelo. Embora não tivesse certeza de como lidaria com os humanos que encontrasse, seria uma experiência diferente.

Durante toda sua vida fora super protegida. Ou por sua mãe ou por Hades. Agora a mãe não podia lhe ajudar e Hades tampouco estava ali. Era doloroso, mas tinha que aprender a seguir em frente.

-Eu vou...;

-Ótimo, amanhã sairemos para comparar algumas coisas que você precisara para a viagem e partimos no fim de semana; Saori falou, não dando margem para que ela pensasse demais e desistisse.

-...; Cora assentiu levantando-se. -Antes que eu esqueça;

-O que?

-Ontem eu encontrei uma mocinha no corredor. Ela estava chorando e bastante aflita. Talvez fosse bom você falar com ela.

-Deve ser June; Saori falou estreitando os orbes.

-Ela me perguntou sobre o paradeiro de Shun e eu disse para ela lhe procurar; Cora explicou. –Ela pareceu um pouco perturbada e disse preferir procurar sozinha. Não sei o que ela tem, mas ela parecia bastante desnorteada;

-É uma situação complicada;

-De qualquer forma, fique atenta, não é um bom sinal se ela esta evitando você. Pessoas assim causam confusão quando menos se espera; ela completou desaparecendo.

-Eu vou; Saori respondeu, dando um pesado suspiro. –June! June! O que você esta aprontando?

**.V.**

_Distraidamente caminhou pelos campos floridos, não sabia ao certo como chegara ali, mas sentia-se bem, em casa, como a muito não sentia. Uma brisa suave acariciou-lhe a face, a cada passo sentia os pés afundarem na grama e o corpo relaxar._

_Era como se não houvessem mais problemas ou preocupações. Poderia morrer feliz naquele lugar; ele pensou sorrindo._

_-Finalmente você apareceu, já estava pensando que não viria mais; uma voz feminina soou a seu lado e ele sentiu um solavanco no braço, como se as mãos da jovem houvessem lhe enlaçado._

_Virou-se de soslaio e notou uma silhueta esfumaçada. Franziu o cenho, passando uma das mãos pelos olhos, tentando vê-la melhor._

_-Venha logo, o dia esta tão lindo; a jovem falou sorridente._

_Embora não pudesse vê-la, sentia que ela sorria de alegria e puro contentamento, como se estivesse ansiosa por sua chegada._

_Deixou-se guiar até a beira de um lago de águas cristalinas, que refletiam os raios do sol. Sentou-se ao lado dela, sentindo-a aconchegar-se em si._

_-Senti sua falta; ela murmurou._

Frustrado, estreitou os braços em torno da cintura delicada, queria vê-la, mas seus olhos pareciam embaçados e se recusavam a colaborar.

_Aspirou profundamente, sentindo a suave essência de lírios emanado das melenas negras._

_-Esse lugar me lembra a primeira vez que nos vimos... Parece que foi ontem; ela falou inclinando-se para frente e tocando a água com a ponta dos dedos. _

_Entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas sua voz não saiu, franziu ainda mais o cenho enquanto a ouvia rir e se levantar. Tentou segurar-lhe a mão e pedir que ficasse mais um pouco a seu lado, brindando-o com sua presença calorosa e o sorriso contagiante, mas ela já erguia a barra da saia e entrava no lago._

_Suspirou pesadamente... Raios! Que lugar era aquele e o que estava acontecendo consigo? – ele se perguntou, inclinando-se para frente, vendo seu reflexo pouco a pouco surgir na superfície da água._

_Sentiu-se congelar ao deparar-se com um par de orbes verdes frios, lhe fitando intensamente. Seu coração disparou e o pânico ameaçou enlouquecê-lo, quando notou os cabelos antes esmeralda, tornarem-se negro avermelhado._

_Olhou para si mesmo, vendo a túnica tão escura quanto a noite cobrir seu corpo dos pés ao pescoço. Tornando-o um personagem totalmente inadequado para aquele cenário harmonioso._

_Ergueu os orbes para cima e assustou-se ao ver a face da jovem, que acenava e sorria para si._

_-Venha Hades; Cora chamou._

_Recuou um passo, sentindo o corpo tremer, aquilo não era possível, não era ele; Shun pensou em desespero. Tentou falar, mas a voz não saia. Recuou mais um pouco e sua mente foi engolfada por um buraco negro._

_Sentiu-se cair pesadamente e não havia nada que pudesse segurar._

_-Shun!_

_Ouviu alguém lhe chamar e debateu-se com mais força, até sentir que seguravam-lhe os braços._

-Abra os olhos!

Piscou aturdido quando a luz do sol refletiu-se nas águas da cachoeira de Jamiel enviou uma réstia para seus olhos. Voltou-se para quem lhe chamara e deparou-se com o olhar preocupado de Mú e Kiki sobre si. Sentiu a presença de uma terceira pessoa ali, mas não sabia ao certo quem era, ou se isso, era apenas uma impressão sua.

-O que aconteceu? –ele perguntou tremulo, ainda sentindo o coração bater aos saltos.

-Parece que você estava tendo um pesadelo; Kiki falou.

-Pensamos em deixá-lo dormir mais um pouco, mas quando vimos que você estava agitado, viemos lhe chamar; Mú explicou. –Como se sente?

-Um pouco enjoado; ele respondeu tentando se levantar, mas teve de se apoiar na árvore.

-É melhor irmos para casa; Mú falou.

-Eu levo ele, mestre; Kiki adiantou-se, lançando-lhe um rápido olhar.

O ariano assentiu, vendo o pupilo ajudar o cavaleiro a se manter em pé e um segundo depois os dois já haviam desaparecido, indo surgir no terceiro andar do castelo.

Suspirou pesadamente enquanto lançava um olhar demorado a cachoeira.

-O vento mudou de direção; ele falou como se para o nado.

-Normalmente isso é um prenuncio de tempestade; uma voz feminina soou a seu lado e no momento seguinte, sentia um braço delicado contornando sua cintura e a cabeça da jovem descansar em seu peito. -As linhas do destino estão mudando de novo; a jovem de melenas azuis comentou.

-Não sei se gosto disso; Mú respondeu, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

-Não é algo que possamos interferir; Laura respondeu. –Mas os caminhos desse menino vão ser um pouco tortuosos daqui pra frente;

-As batalhas chegaram ao fim, é uma pena que eles não possam ter ao menos um pouco de paz; ele lamentou.

-Você bem sabe que as maiores batalhas não são aquelas travadas entre milhões de guerreiros; Laura falou brincando distraidamente com uma mecha de fios lilases que caia sobre o ombro dele, rente a seus olhos. –Qualquer batalha seja grande ou pequena, trás crescimento e evolução, mesmo que o processo seja doloroso;

-Crescer nunca é fácil; ele falou contemplativamente. –Mas ainda não consigo entender o porque!

-Do que? –ela indagou.

-Porque Hades o escolheu?

Essa era uma pergunta que muitos ainda faziam, porque sendo Shun um cavaleiro tão sensível e incapaz de ferir uma formiga, fora escolhido para ser o hospedeiro do Imperador naquela Era?

-Porque Shun é tudo que ele jamais se permitiu ser; Laura respondeu com simplicidade. –Ninguém é totalmente bom ou totalmente ruim, mas existem algumas exceções... Raras, mas existem;

-Como assim?

-Apesar de toda dor e sofrimento, Shun não se revoltou com o destino que lhe foi imposto. Não odiou, não matou por vaidade ou por orgulho. Ele passou por tudo isso e ainda não se corrompeu. Não perdeu a fé em si mesmo, em seus amigos e no mundo de que pode sim, ser um lugar melhor, se ele lutar para merecer isso;

-Mas...;

-Shun é gentil, benevolente e inocente, mas não ingênuo. Ele sabe reconhecer o mal quando o vê e se solidariza com a dor alheia, sentindo-a na pele como se fosse sua, mesmo sendo algo vindo de um "inimigo". Ele não é egoísta, não sente inveja. É uma completa exceção, mesmo porque, no mundo em que vivemos hoje, chega a ser irônico que exista realmente uma pessoa tão pura assim. Mas é a verdade, alguém com uma alma assim só aparece uma vez a cada era; ela explicou.

-Então?

-Sim, o outro garoto também era assim; ela completou com pesar.-Acredito que sempre que estamos fora de um problema, encaramo-lo mais friamente do que quem está envolvido. Imagino o que Hades deve ter visto ao olhar para os humanos e ver as injustiças e sofrimento;

-Isso é questionável; ele adiantou-se.

-Quando se esta acostumado a só ver coisas ruins, é difícil enxergar onde estão as boas; ela o lembrou. –Ele perdeu a fé de que as coisas seriam diferentes e acredito que ele deve ter pensando que para termos uma chance, somente se começássemos do zero novamente;

-Mas destruir o planeta não é a melhor das idéias; ele comentou.

-Coloque-se no lugar dele e me diga se você agiria diferente? –Laura indagou, voltando-se para ele com os expressivos orbes rosados perscrutando os mais recônditos cantos de sua alma.

Suspirou pesadamente, encolhendo os ombros. Era inútil bater de frente com a lógica de Laura, alem do mais, ela lhe conhecia melhor do que ele próprio. Obviamente sabia qual seria sua resposta, antes mesmo de ter formulado a pergunta.

-Viu, não foi tão difícil; ela provocou, sorrindo faceiramente.

-Já me conformei a perder todas as discussões para você; Mú respondeu. –Mas me diga, vai ficar conosco hoje? –ele perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Infelizmente não; Laura falou vendo-o evidentemente decepcionado. –Tenho algumas coisas para resolver em Londres, mas volto no fim de semana;

-Certo; ele concordou com um resmungo.

Não gostava muito da idéia de deixá-la sozinha, mas era obrigado a admitir que estava sendo exageradamente super protetor com ela. Laura poderia pulverizar um exercito de gigantes, vendada e com os punhos amarrados, mas ainda sim, seu subconsciente insistia em protegê-la numa redoma de vidro. Cercando-a de fossos repletos de crocodilos e de preferência, com um exercito de dragões protegendo todas as entradas.

-Não se preocupe, prometo não aprontar nada... Por enquanto; ela brincou para tranqüilizá-lo.

–Se cuida; ele falou abraçando-a fortemente.

-Você também; ela completou antes de dar-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha e desaparecer.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, era hora de voltar para a casa e planejar como poderia ajudar Shun, até lá, esperava realmente que Shaka pudesse encontrar uma resposta para o que estava acontecendo.

Aquele pesadelo que Shun tivera apenas reafirmara que alguma coisa não estava normal e isso era o mais preocupante no momento; ele pensou.

**.VI.**

Baixou os olhos sobre a lente e franziu o cenho, estranho, muito estranho; ele pensou.

-Algum problema, Saga? – uma jovem de longos cabelos prateados indagou se aproximando.

-Não sei ao certo; ele respondeu, passando uma das mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-Faz horas que você esta aqui, porque não vai descansar e volta depois? –Yuuri sugeriu.

-Não posso ainda, tenho que terminar isso aqui; o geminiano falou indicando as folhas azuis que ainda precisavam ser preenchidas numa prancheta em suas mãos.

-Porque tantos mapas estelares? –ela indagou.

-Também não sei, mestre Shion apenas pediu que eu fizesse o mapeamento das estrelas para essa estação; Saga respondeu, recostando-se melhor na cadeira, deixando o telescópio de lado. –Acredito que seja apenas uma rotina, porque se ele quisesse realmente saber de algo, teria ido a Star Hill pessoalmente;

-Entendo, mas sendo importante ou não, é melhor você descansar. Faz três dias que você esta vindo aqui todas as noites, para preencher esses mapas. Se não descansar agora, você vai estar imprestável amanhã; ela completou.

-Tudo bem, você me convenceu; o geminiano brincou sorrindo, enquanto guardava suas coisas numa bolsa e se levantava. –Nossa, precisava mesmo disso; ele murmurou alongando os braços para cima.

-Ultimamente você e Aioros vem trabalhando que nem loucos no último templo, se não se cuidarem, vão acabar ficando doentes; ela alertou.

-É que temos muitas coisas para atualizar e colocar em dia; Saga explicou, embora soubesse que no caso do amigo, os motivos para mantê-lo tanto tempo no décimo terceiro templo eram outros, embora ele jamais fosse admitir. –De qualquer forma, eu já vou indo... Boa noite;

-Pra você também; ela respondeu, dando-lhe passagem.

Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, vendo o geminiano partir. Era curioso como as coisas haviam voltado ao normal no santuário após as guerras. Se fosse uma outra pessoa, provavelmente acharia aquilo tudo, muito bizarro. Cavaleiros mortos nas guerras voltavam a vida como que por mágica, um santuário destruído pelos Espectros de Hades, cujas ruínas haviam sido usurpadas por Ártemis e Apolo, retornassem do nada, belas e impecáveis como quando foram construídas a milênios atrás.

Bem, isso daria uma boa história; Yuuri pensou sorrindo. Entretanto, não tinha a menor intenção de contá-la. Como Saga mesmo dissera, haviam coisas demais para colocar em ordem e arrumar, não apenas no último templo, mas ali também; ela pensou com desgosto.

Desde sua "morte", durante a batalha contra os titãs, quando os cavaleiros de bronze enfrentaram Tífon e seus cavaleiros. O observatório ficara praticamente abandonado e fora um verdadeiro milagre ele não ter sido destruído com a invasão dos espectros de Hades, mas agora que estava de volta, era hora de colocar em dia todo o tempo perdido; ela pensou, dando um suspiro cansado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Subiu as escadas equilibrando as folhas nos braços, iria pra casa dormir um pouco e assim que amanhecesse, iria levar os papéis até o último templo. Levou uma das mãos aos lábios, contendo um bocejo, céus, não havia notado o quanto estava cansado até começar a subir as escadarias dos templos.

Suspirou cansado, se ao menos Mú estivesse no primeiro templo, pediria uma carona, mas o cavaleiro alem de nunca estar em casa, provavelmente lhe diria "Se você tem pernas, use-as...", balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados. Ele não estaria errado, mas também, não tornava as coisas mais fáceis; Saga concluiu, dando de ombros.

Depois de alguns lances de escada, pode avistar a entrada do Templo de Gêmeos, mais um pouco e estaria em casa; ele pensou, mas franziu o cenho ao ver alguém lhe esperando na entrada.

-Shaka; ele falou ao reconhecer o virginiano.

-Desculpe vir procurá-lo à essa hora; o cavaleiro falou, vendo-o se aproximar.

-Acontecendo alguma coisa? –Saga indagou preocupado.

-Não, mas precisava conversar com você. Bem... É um assunto delicado, que precisa de muita descrição; Shaka completou.

-Vamos entrar; ele respondeu, indicando-lhe o templo.

Assentiu, seguindo o cavaleiro para dentro de Gêmeos. Durante todo o dia pensara numa forma que pudesse lhe ajudar a saber o que estava acontecendo com Shun, mas apenas alguns minutos atrás lembrara-se que talvez Saga pudesse ter as respostas, sem é claro, que alardeasse isso para o santuário todo; ele concluiu.

Estava pensando em desistir de esperá-lo em Gêmeos, mas o cavaleiro chegara a tempo; ele concluiu aliviado.

**Continua...**


	9. Cap 8 : Equilibrio

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**

* * *

**

FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.

* * *

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**

* * *

**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 8: Equilíbrio.**

**_Seus braços são meu castelo,_**

**_Seu coração é meu céu_**

**_Eles afastam as lagrimas quando eu choro_**

**.I.**

_Um ano depois…_

Era difícil de acreditar que tanto tempo havia se passado. Agora, quando olhava para as águas calmas que corriam aos pés da cachoeira, tinha de admitir que Jamiel não era um lugar tão difícil para se viver, não depois que aprendera a se disciplinar e ter calma.

Obviamente os primeiros dias haviam sido um tormento regado a mudanças de humor, aflição e uma ansiedade que beirava a loucura. Depois, como o mar após uma tormenta, se acalmou.

Mú fora muito compreensivo ao perder tanto tempo consigo, principalmente porque o cavaleiro tinha tantas outras coisas para resolver; ele pensou.

Alongou os braços antes de massagear a nuca. Durante sua estadia em Jamiel, aprendera a contar a passagem de tempo pelas visitas de Shaka. Dois dias de cada mês ele aparecia para saber como estavam as coisas e conferir seu desempenho. Alem é claro de atormentar Mú...

Sempre pensou que todos os cavaleiros fossem grandes amigos, por compartilharem um passado juntos. Como ele, Seiya e os outros. Mas vendo com mais atenção agora, o sempre calmo ariano mudava quando Shaka estava por perto.

Não que Mú mudasse da água para o vinho, mas ainda sentia um pouco de hostilidade e desconfiança pairando entre os dois.

Isso era intrigante, porque o Mú que conhecera naqueles dois anos de batalhas, era bem diferente do que via agora, que conviviam dia a dia.

-Hora de uma pausa para um lanchinho; uma voz feminina soou a suas costas.

Sorriu ao virar-se, vendo uma jovem de longas melenas negras se aproximar. Os raios de sol caiam sobre os fios refletindo um brilho azulado. Os orbes rosados eram límpidos e encantadores, poderia ficar olhando para ela a vida toda, sem piscar ou se cansar; ele pensou, sentindo imediatamente que enrubescia, quando ela sorriu pra si.

-Não precisava ter se incomodado; Shun falou, ajudando-a a colocar a cesta no chão.

-Já estou acostumada, às vezes Mú fica tão concentrado no que esta fazendo, que se eu não o interromper, ele esquece de se alimentar direito; Laura falou sorrindo.

-É difícil imaginar o Mú tão dependente assim de alguém; ele brincou.

-Não é dependência; ela respondeu prontamente, com uma leve pontada de tensão na voz, fazendo-o se encolher instintivamente. –Não posso dizer que não tenha parte de culpa no fato dele ter tantas responsabilidades, mas procuro ajudá-lo da melhor forma possível... Bem, é o que os amigos fazem; ela completou suavizando a expressão.

-Faz tempo que vocês se conhecem? –Shun indagou, mais cauteloso agora com o que falava.

Laura poderia ser um doce de pessoa, mas às vezes a tensão que emanava dela, era tão forte, que senti todos os pelos do corpo se arrepiarem. Ela apenas tinha aquela aparência frágil, mas seus olhos eram intensos, como se já tivesse visto o inferno de perto e voltado sã.

-Há uns treze, catorze anos; ela respondeu pegando uma garrafa térmica de dentro da cesta e xícaras, para servir o café.

-Uma coisa que eu ainda não entendo é porque ele te chama de três nomes diferentes. Confesso que no começo não dei muita atenção, mas estive pensando sobre isso esses dias; ele confessou envergonhado.

-É uma história complicada; Laura falou estendendo-lhe a xícara e apontando os lanches que trouxera em vários potinhos diferentes, para que ele se servisse.

-Desculpe, não queria ser inconveniente; ele falou.

-Não foi, mas é uma história complicada mesmo; Laura falou sorrindo tranqüilamente. –Mas para resumir, meu nome também é muito comprido;

-Como assim? –ele indagou confuso.

-Oficialmente me chamo Laura Ariel Sollo Considini; ela falou diante do olhar perplexo dele. –Tem o De Siren entre Ariel e Sollo, mas optei por tirá-lo quando me casei; ela explicou.

-Mas...;

-Alguns anos atrás, pessoas importantes para mim tiveram alguns problemas. Por isso passei a usar o nome de Ariel De Siren, quando era solteira; ela explicou. –Meus amigos, aqueles que realmente me conhecem, me chamam de Bel, ou só Laura;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, embora algumas coisas ainda não estivessem claras. –E o Mú?

-Digamos que ele não seja lá muito bom em demonstrar tudo que sente, ele sabe lidar bem com os sentimentos das pessoas, mas em matéria dos seus, enfim...; ela continuou, gesticulando levemente com uma das mãos. –Mas é fácil saber o porque dessa variação;

-Como?

-Ele me chama de Bel quando está triste ou inquieto. Laura, quando está ansioso ou irritado. Ariel, quando esta nervoso ou preocupado;

-E você sabe isso só pelos nomes? –ele indagou mais confuso ainda.

-Não, pelo tempo que convivemos, com o tempo você aprende a ver por trás da mascara de controle e seriedade;

-Mas...;

-No começo tivemos momentos difíceis, algumas brigas, enfim... Até aprendermos a respeitar os limites um do outro e nos conhecermos melhor;

-Entendo;

Começou a comer o lanche, enquanto pensava. Laura tinha uma aura tranqüila agora, que lhe deixava a vontade para conversar e relaxar. Graças à presença dela, não deixara Jamiel correndo de volta para o santuário.

Durante aquele ano recebera a visita de vários amigos, mas as mais perturbadoras eram as do irmão, que insistia para que voltasse logo para o Japão, mas devido a Shaka e Mú proibirem a permanecia de Ikki em Jamiel se continuasse lhe aborrecendo, ele havia parado.

Obviamente Ikki odiou isso, principalmente quando tentara convencer os cavaleiros a deixá-lo ficar ali até o fim do treinamento. Shaka ameaçara jogá-lo num dos infernos de virgem se fizesse isso, já Mú, não precisou dizer nada. Bastou um olhar para que ele se fizesse entender e Ikki aceitara visitar o irmão, por três dias a cada dois meses, enquanto se correspondessem por cartas.

Graças aos amigos, ficara sabendo que Saori estava vivendo no Japão agora, cuidando da fundação e da Empresa Kido, sabia o quanto isso era importante para ela, mas parecia o único a compreender que ali não era o lugar dela.

Saori pertencia à Grécia, não ao santuário, mas a pátria que lhe fora negada pelas circunstancias, mas que cuja cultura ainda permanecia viva em sua alma.

-Mú disse que você vai partir na próxima semana; Laura falou chamando-lhe a atenção.

-Sim, o treinamento já chegou ao fim, ele e Shaka acham que já posso me controlar bem sozinho e que preciso apenas fortalecer meu corpo daqui pra frente;

-Isso é um bom sinal;

-Espero que sim; ele falou hesitante.

-Já tem planos para quando voltar? –ela indagou.

-Pretendo voltar a estudar, com os treinamentos não pudesse completar os estudos. Quando completamos seis anos e meio, fomos mandados para fora do país tendo apenas o básico para sobreviver. O que aprendemos a mais, foi bem parco e graças ao mestre;

-É uma ótima idéia, estudar nunca é demais, mas você tem idéia de que área quer explorar?

-Acho que recursos humanos e administração, quero lidar com pessoas, ajudá-las de alguma forma. E isso me aprece adequado, pelo menos no momento; ele explicou.

-...; ela assentiu.

-Obrigado pelo lanche; Shun agradeceu ao terminar. –Acho que vou dar um mergulho antes de voltar;

-Vou indo então, até depois; Laura falou se afastando.

-Até; ele respondeu vendo-a partir.

Deu um pesado suspiro, era bom que ele aproveitasse aqueles momentos de paz, que quando ele deixasse Jamiel, as coisas não seriam mais tão fáceis; ela pensou.

**.II.**

Um fino sorriso formou-se em seus lábios ao ouvir o riso infantil atrás da cortina. O tecido caia até o chão, mas podia avistar um par de pezinhos agitando-se ali.

-Uhn! Onde será que esta a Ayame? –Cora falou olhando por cima do ombro, como se esperasse que a garotinha surgisse a suas costas. –Tive a impressão de vê-la por aqui;

Os pezinhos se agitaram mais e a cortina tremulou.

-Uhn! O que será que temos aqui? –Cora falou antes de pegar nos braços a garotinha risonha que preparava-se para correr.

-Me pegou tia; a criança de três anos falou rindo.

-Sim, peguei você, espertinha; Cora brincou, fazendo-lhe cócegas na barriga, antes de carregá-la até o berço.

Suspirou melancolicamente, Ayame era uma criança alegre e ativa, seu sorriso brilhante era capaz de aquecer o coração mais frio, mas como a maioria das crianças ali, não tinha família ou fora abandonada ainda bebe pelos pais.

Era uma pena que quem desejava tanto ter um filho não conseguisse ou não pudesse, agora aqueles que não tinham condições seja financeira, moral ou emocional, abandonavam seus bebes.

Ayame ainda aquela semana deixaria o orfanato, um casal de Nagoya iria adotá-la, mas ela era uma entre muitas.

Muitos casais preferiam adotar bebes, aqueles com mais de dois anos tinham as chances de serem adotados quase reduzidas a zero e muitos viviam ali até se tornarem adultos e conseguirem se manter por conta própria.

-Esta na hora de dormir; Cora falou acomodando-a sobre o colchão.

-Tia, conta uma história? - ela pediu com os olhos brilhante, começando a bocejar.

-Qual você quer?

-Aquela do príncipe que roubou a fada e se apaixonou por ela;

Cora sorriu, sabia bem que história era aquela, puxou uma cadeira para perto do berço e começou a contar, até ver os olhinhos se fecharem.

-Não conhecia essa história; uma voz sussurrante soou atrás de si.

Virou-se, deparando-se com a jovem de melenas azuis acenando e sorrindo pra si da porta do quarto. Relutante, afastou-se de Ayame para seguir Minu para fora do quarto, até o jardim.

-Queria falar comigo? –ela indagou.

-Não quis atrapalhar, você e Ayame se dão muito bem; ela comentou.

-Ela é uma criança encantadora;

-Sim, por isso fico feliz que ela tenha conseguido uma família tão boa;

-...; Cora assentiu, embora não compartilhasse totalmente dessa alegria.

Durante aquele ano, se apegara muito a menina e saber que ela partiria, era doloroso.

-E você também vai nos deixar, em breve, não é?

-Pretendo voltar pra casa; Cora respondeu.

-Saori já havia me comunicado que você só permaneceria um ano aqui; ela falou.

Sim, não duvidava disso. No começo quando Saori lhes apresentara e explicara qual seria seu trabalho ali, não podia mais voltar atrás, por isso decidiria ficar apenas um ano.

Entretanto, passado a hostilidade inicial, passara a amar o trabalho que fazia com as crianças. Elas eram encantadoras e mesmo que se repreendesse por isso, acabara se apegando a elas, como se conhecesse cada uma desde seu nascimento.

Ali conhecera pessoas novas, aprendera um pouco mais sobre a vida e os humanos. Trabalhar com crianças lhe dera um novo horizonte, mas também, tinha responsabilidades a assumir no castelo que não poderia protelar mais, deixando tudo sobre as costas de Nyx.

-Eu queria que soubesse...; Minu começou. –Que as portas do "Filhos das Estrelas" sempre estarão abertos para você;

-Obrigada; Cora falou com a voz embargada.

-E que se um dia precisar, você tem para onde voltar;

-...; ela assentiu, recebendo de bom grado o abraço acolhedor da amiga que aprendera a gostar como uma irmã durante aquele ano.

**.III.**

Distraidamente ajeitou os óculos meia-lua sobre a ponta do nariz. Virou mais uma pagina do livro, enquanto ouvira o som de passos atrás de si. Arqueou a sobrancelha levemente, poderia jurar que se mais uma hora passasse, ele conseguiria abrir um buraco no chão ou pelo menos no tapete.

-Ikki; ela chamou, porém ele continuou andando e resmungando como se não tivesse se dado conta da sua presença ali.

Apoiou um dos braços no encosto do sofá, enquanto com a outra mão, marcava a página que estava lendo no livro.

Como os outros cavaleiros de bronze, Ikki aceitara viver na mansão "por um tempo" como ele dissera no começo, já que não desejava perder sua fama de "lobo solitário". Entretanto, nesse momento ele mais se assemelhava a um leão enjaulado do que qualquer outro animal.

Ele se preocupava muito com Shun e estava contrariado com a decisão de Shaka e Mú, de mantê-lo longe de Jamiel até o fim do treinamento.

Entretanto, àquele não fora o único motivo para deixá-lo daquele jeito. À uma semana ele recebera uma carta, a principio achou que fosse de Shun, mas quando o cavaleiro telefonara, discretamente lhe perguntara se ele havia enviado algo para o irmão pelo correio e ele respondera que não.

Então, parte das preocupações de Ikki tinham a ver com a carta que recebera e que não era de Shun, mas de quem seria então? –ela se perguntou.

De qualquer forma, naquele último ano, todos estavam de olho em Ikki, para o caso dele decidir se rebelar contra as ordens de Shaka e Mú e ir para Jamiel.

-Ikki; Saori chamou de novo.

Ele continuou a andar, bem até o momento que o livro que ela tinha em mãos foi arremessado certeiramente em seu joelho, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair de cara no chão.

-Ficou maluca, Saori; ele berrou cuspindo felpas que haviam entrado em sua boca ao cair sobre o tapete.

-Finalmente notou que estou aqui; ela falou sarcástica. –Estava começando a achar que você iria abrir um buraco no chão. Mas aconselho você a pegar uma avião, não vai conseguir chegar ao Brasil desse jeito; ela escarneceu.

-Engraçadinha; ele resmungou sem um pingo de humor.

-Porque esta desse jeito? –ela perguntou casualmente.

-Semana que vem Shun volta para casa;

-O que tem?

-E você ainda pergunta? –ele exasperou.

-Já faz um ano que ele esteve fora, é normal que volte agora;

-Claro, mas você sabe o que vai acontecer quando June souber disso, não é?

Ponderou por um instante, a amazona estava vivendo no Japão desde que deixaram a Grécia, um ano atrás. Ela decidira esperar o retorno de Shun ali, sem saber o que fazer para dissuadi-la de se iludir com o retorno dele, Saori sugerira que ela começasse a estudar.

Durante aquele ano ela parecera mais controlada, mas já ouvira ela conversando com Yume pelos corredores da casa, e ouviu-a dizer que mal esperava Shun chegar para convencê-lo a voltar para Andrômeda com ela.

June não queria aceitar que o que o cavaleiro sentia por ela era apenas amizade e que a "casa" dele era ali e a Ilha de Andrômeda, pertencia a um passado que ele desejava enterrar.

Até chegara a conversar com um psicólogo sobre isso e ele dissera que só Shun poderia resolver isso, qualquer um que tentasse destruir a utopia que ela criara, com realidade, ela simplesmente ignoraria.

-Só ele pode resolver isso; Saori respondeu.

-Sim, mas não quero meu irmão magoado com isso;

-Mas...;

-Querendo ou não, Shun pode acabar cedendo a influência dela, para que June não se magoe mais ele vai deixar os próprios sentimentos de lado e se prender a uma pessoa como ela, isso só trará mais mal do que bem;

-Tem razão;

-Apesar de Shun ter mudado bastante; ele completou.

-Imagino que conviver com Mú tenha causado isso; ela brincou. –Mas nós sabemos que isso iria acontecer após as guerras. Ele sempre foi muito sensível e depois do que passou, enfim...; ela completou, deixando o resto pairar no ar, sem querer realmente contar a ele, que não eram apenas esses dois fatores a desencadearem as mudanças no amigo.

**.IV.**

Recostou-se no tronco da árvore, enquanto uma brisa suave erguia do chão as pétalas rosadas que caiam sobre grama, formando um tapete macio e perfumado. A tarde caia sobre o santuário, mas ali dentro, era como se o tempo não passasse nunca, pelo menos, não da forma que passava para os outros; ele pensou, fechando os olhos.

Era difícil de acreditar que podia finalmente apreciar a tranqüilidade daquele jardim, passara quase quinze anos ali sem nem ao menos dar valor para a vida que pulsava naquelas árvores, para a suavidade das flores ou a paz que abraçava-lhe o coração cada vez que entrava ali.

-Hoje os tempos são outros; ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Também não sabia prescindir quanto tempo se passara desde a primeira e última vez que vira aquele anjo de asas brancas e olhos dourados ali mesmo, entre as árvores gêmeas de Twin Sall.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando; uma voz conhecida soou as suas costas.

-Não, aproxime-se Saga; Shaka falou abrindo os olhos. –Estava esperando você chegar, mas confesso que me distrai e não senti sua presença;

-Você? Distraído? –o geminiano pareceu evidentemente surpreso. –Está preocupado com algo?

-Não diria que é uma preocupação; o virginiano falou, dando de ombros. –Mas de onde esta vindo?

-Acabei de chegar de Delfos e Kanon disse que você queria falar comigo; ele respondeu.

-Sim, mas porque foi a Delfos? –ele perguntou curioso.

-Nada importante, visita de rotina as ilhas. Mestre Shion enviou alguns cavaleiros para verem a situação das ilhas após as guerras e reportarem os possíveis reparos a serem feitos. Acredito que logo Milo retorno da ilha de Milos e Aiolia de Kinaros.

-Por isso o santuário esta tão silencioso, Milo e Aiolia saíram em missão; Shaka falou pensativo.

-É, quando aqueles dois estão por aqui, dificilmente temos um dia de tédio; Saga brincou.

-Tédio ou paz? Porque aqueles dois juntos, podem colocar o santuário a baixo; ele resmungou, enquanto o cavaleiro apenas ria.

-De qualquer forma, o que queria comigo? –Saga indagou.

-Queria saber se surgiu alguma previsão nova em Star Hill? –ele indagou.

-Shaka, sabe que mestre Shion não me autorizou a falar sobre isso; ele falou um pouco incomodado.

Desde que haviam voltado, recebera do mestre a incumbência de ajudar nas previsões de Star Hill, com a condição de que não a divulgasse a ninguém, a mesmo que o Shion autorizasse.

-Sei, mas não quer dizer que eu concorde; o virginiano respondeu, vendo-o sorrir largamente. –O que foi?

-Esta falando igualzinho ao Mú agora; Saga brincou, vendo-o fechar a cara imediatamente. –Pelo visto, nem mesmo o treinamento do Shun serviu para amenizar a tensão entre vocês dois; ele comentou com pesar.

-Isso não tem nada a ver com você, Saga; Shaka falou prontamente.

-Mas não deixa de ser em parte culpa minha; ele respondeu. –Mesmo que mestre Shion diga o contrario, sei que é por isso também que ele não vive no santuário como os outros, preferindo ficar em Jamiel.

-Não é uma questão de culpa Saga, acredito que ele sabia que você não teve muitas escolhas quando tudo aquilo aconteceu; o virginiano falou. –Quanto as nossas desavenças são por culpa única e exclusiva daquele fedelho rebelde; ele completou em meio a resmungos.

-Mas...;

-O fato de eu não aprovar os métodos pouco ortodoxos dele agir, não tem nada a ver com você; ele continuou.

-Como assim? –Saga perguntou, confuso.

-Desde o começo ele teve essa mania de jogar sobre as próprias regras. Não gosto disso; ele respondeu como se aquilo resumisse tudo.

-Não entendo; o geminiano falou balançando a cabeça levemente para os lados.

-Desista Saga, entender o Shaka é uma das coisas mais difíceis do mundo; a voz do sagitariano soou atrás deles. –Se Freud tivesse que analisá-lo, ele preferiria pular de uma ponte; aioros brincou.

-Puff; o cavaleiro resmungou, cruzando os braços, empertigado.

-Mas podemos resumir da seguinte forma. Os dois são como água e óleo, não se misturam, nem que você bata os dois em um liquidificador; Aioros completou sentando-se ao lado dos amigos.

-Vendo por esse lado; Saga deu de ombros. –Mas porque quer saber das previsões Shaka? –ele indagou.

-Bem...;

-Vamos, não hesite só porque estou aqui; Aioros falou como se já prevê-se isso.

-Andei investigando algumas coisas; ele começou.

-Que tipo de coisas? –o sagitariano quis saber.

-Vocês sabem que o hospedeiro de Posseidon ainda esta vivo, não é?

-Sim, ouvi dizer que Jullian Sollo se mudou recentemente para a Itália e vem viajando pelo mundo desde então, ajudando as vitimas das inundações, que ele mesmo causou; Saga falou.

-Há um tempo atrás, senti uma energia diferente sobre ele;

-Como assim? –Aioros indagou.

-Shun me disse, que depois que destruímos o muro das lamentações, quando eles precisaram as armaduras foram levadas até os Campos Elíseos para ajudá-los. Isso só seria possível com o cosmo de um Deus;

-E?

-Eles não tinham certeza, mas suspeitavam que havia sido o cosmo de Posseidon. Não duvido disso, porque ele mais do que qualquer um, não iria querer que Hades saísse vencedor aonde ele mesmo fracassara;

-Então, você acredita que Posseidon não foi lacrado completamente? –Saga perguntou, preocupado.

-Não, ele foi lacrado. Tanto que Kanon e Afrodite estiveram recentemente nas ruínas do Santuário do Mar e confirmaram que a ânfora esta intacta lá, com o selo de Athena; ele continuou. –O que me preocupa é que as lembranças dele possam continuar despertas;

-Como assim?

-Se Jullian tiver acesso à lembrança e consciência de Posseidon, quer dizer que Shun também pode ter algo de Hades; ele falou dando vazão a suas preocupações;

-Você não acha que ele pode... Bem...; Saga começou, sem saber ao certo como continuar.

-Não, mas acho que isso explica a mudança de personalidade que ele teve pouco antes de deixar o santuário; Shaka continuou. –Acredito que esse seja também, um dos fatores que fizeram o cosmo dele ficar totalmente fora de controle;

-É possível, desde o termino das batalhas o cosmo de Saori vem se desenvolvendo muito rápido também; Saga falou, chamando a atenção de Aioros.

-Como assim?

-Às vezes ela também sofre com mudanças de humor quando o inferno astral se aproxima. Por isso normalmente ela se isola das outras pessoas, até essa fase passar; ele explicou.

-Por que ninguém me disse isso antes? –Aioros exasperou, vendo que até mesmo Shaka assentiu, ciente da informação.

-Porque já estávamos cuidado disso; ele respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas a questão aqui é o Shun; ele falou mudando de assunto. –Shaka, imagino que isso tenha a ver com treinamento que ele esta fazendo em Jamiel, não?

-Em partes; Shaka falou.

-Como assim?

-Foi só uma vez, mas acredito que a mudança de personalidade no Shun se devia a presença daquela menina que chegou pouco tempo após a reconstrução do santuário, para ajudar a cuidar dos cavaleiros na fonte; ele explicou.

-Que menina? –Aioros indagou.

-Talvez vocês não se lembrem, mas é a mesma que foi para o Japão com Saori; ele explicou.

-Cora! Se não me engano ouvi Saori chamá-la de Cora; Saga falou pensativo.

-Sim, foi esse o nome que Milo me deu; Shaka concordou.

-Milo? –os dois perguntaram.

-Sim, foi ele que me contou sobre a mudança de personalidade. Todos imaginávamos que após a batalha contra Hades, Shun sofreria algumas mudanças, isso é inevitável ao termino de qualquer guerra. Mas a mudança do cosmo e de humor, estava alem de qualquer inferno astral; ele explicou. –Atualmente, com o treinamento que está fazendo me Jamiel, ele aprendeu a canalizar o cosmo e não retê-lo como tentava fazer antes. Entretanto, algo alem disso me preocupa;

-Não entendo, se você diz que ele ter as lembranças de Hades não é um problema e que o cosmo dele esta entrando em equilíbrio com o treinamento, porque está tão preocupado? –Saga perguntou.

-Porque diferente de Jullian, ele e Hades podem ainda estar ligados;

-Mas Seiya e os outros mataram Hades nos Campos Elíseos; Aioros falou.

-Mas...;

-Só pra variar, você continua caçando pelos em ovos, Shaka; a voz do ariano ecoou pelo jardim, quando os três o viram se materializar na entrada do jardim.

-Mú; Saga e Aioros falaram surpresos ao vê-lo ali.

-Se Hades estivesse mesmo vivo, ou aspirasse uma nova guerra, aproveitando a possível "ligação" entre ele e Shun, isso já teria acontecido há muito tempo. Mesmo porque, quer período melhor para isso do que, enquanto as forças do santuário ainda estavam fracas, após a tomada de Apolo e Ártemis; ele falou caminhando calmamente até eles.

-Nesse ponto Mú tem razão; Aioros concordou, franzindo o cenho em seguida ao ter a impressão de ouvir Shaka rosnar.

-É de bom tom, bater na porta antes de entrar na casa dos outros; o virginiano reclamou.

-Verdade? –Mú rebateu em tom falsamente inocente. –Não estou enxergando nenhuma aqui por perto, ou tem alguma dentro dessa sua cabeça obtusa, Shaka? –ele indagou.

-Oras, seu...; ele rosnou, colocando-se imediatamente em pé, tendo cada um de seus braços, presos por Saga e Aioros.

-Calma; Aioros pediu, embora tentasse não rir abertamente da situação. Mú era o único capaz de fazer Shaka de Virgem sair do eixo e perder a calma. O que, pelo tempo que conhecia o virginiano, não era nada ruim, principalmente porque, era sempre bom lembrar de vez em quando a Shaka que ele também era humano.

-Como é você que vai ter de fazer o relatório para o Grande Mestre, passei pra avisar que o treinamento de Shun terminou e no fim de semana ele vai voltar para o Japão; Mú avisou. –Tudo que ele precisava saber para se controlar ele já sabe, à parte do condicionamento físico ele vai compensar com academia e treino constante.

-Você poderia ter enviado o relatório, em vez de vir aqui; Shaka reclamou, soltando-se dos dois.

-E perder a oportunidade de lhe dar algo mais pra fazer do que ficar sentado a toa aqui o dia todo? –o ariano indagou dando de ombros vendo-o ficar ainda mais irritado do que antes. –De qualquer forma, não vou me demorar no santuário, tenho mais o que fazer; ele falou antes de lhes dar as costas.

-Grande novidade; Shaka resmungou indignado, lembrando-se que essa era sempre a desculpa que ele usava, quando queria expulsá-lo de Jamiel.

-Saga, Aioros... Até mais; ele despediu-se antes de desaparecer.

-Moleque impertinente; o virginiano exasperou, mas parou em seguida ao ouvir os dois cavaleiros rirem tanto, que estavam incrivelmente vermelhos. –O que foi? –ele perguntou entre dentes.

-Precisava ver sua cara; Saga falou.

-Da próxima vez vou tirar uma foto, isso não é algo que podemos ver todos os dias; Aioros continuou.

-Do que estão falando? –Shaka indagou, sendo ele a ficar vermelho agora, mas de raiva.

-De você obviamente, o Grande Shaka de Virgem; Aioros continuou, dando ênfase no grande. –Sendo facilmente provocado. Afinal, pra que servem as longas horas de meditação que você faz, se é só o Mú chegar e você só falta voar no pescoço dele? –ele provocou.

-Não tenho culpa desse moleque adorar me atormentar; ele reclamou.

-Você que cai muito fácil nas provocações dele; Saga falou calmamente. –Mas ele não deixa de ter razão;

-No que? –Shaka perguntou indignado.

-Se existisse mesmo essa ligação entre Hades e Shun, e se Hades ainda estivesse vivo, o tempo para atacar o santuário e sair vencedor já passou. Agora, mesmo que ele quisesse, não iria conseguir; ele falou ficando serio.

-Não mesmo; Aioros concordou.

-Talvez; Shaka falou a contra gosto, ainda relutante em levar o que Mú dissera a serio, principalmente porque não levava muita fé em toda aquela confiança dele, como se tivesse absoluta certeza de que Hades, se vivo, não iria querer abrir uma guerra contra Athena e destruir a Terra novamente; ele pensou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Observou as águas do mar ricochetearem nas pedras e a areia molhada brilhar como ouro. Os raios solares pouco a pouco adquiriam tons magenta e vermelho que cobriam o céu, trazendo-lhes a noite, como se pudesse ver Apolo correndo pelos céus com sua carruagem de fogo e Morpheu a seu lado, jogando sobre a abobada celeste seu manto de estrelas.

-Estava me perguntando quando você iria aparecer novamente para me aborrecer; Mú falou, colocando as mãos no bolso, enquanto afirmava os pés na areia.

-Alguém já lhe disse o quanto é impertinente garoto? –a voz do homem de longos cabelos negros soou a suas costas.

Às vestes longas caiam sobre o chão, seus passos eram tão leves ao se aproximar, que não deixavam marcas na areia, como se ele flutuasse.

-Muitos; ele respondeu dando de ombros. –Mas o que faz aqui Caos, uma visita de rotina ao mundo dos mortais, ou algo mais? –ele indagou,

-Talvez um pouco dos dois; a divindade suprema respondeu com um fino sorriso nos lábios. –Mas diga-me garoto, como vai o treinamento daquele cavaleiro?

-Já chegou ao fim, você deveria saber, não? –ele rebateu.

-Não seja chato! Até mesmo eu mereço algum divertimento às vezes; ele reclamou emburrado. –Saber de tudo que vai acontecer é um pouco cansativo;

-Imagino; Mú respondeu irônico. –Mas então?

-Então, o que? –Caos falou casualmente.

-O que quer me dizer, afinal, você não estaria aqui sem um motivo;

-Não, não estaria; ele falou dando de ombros. –Mas achei que fosse gostar de saber que suas suposições estão certas;

-Como? –ele indagou.

-Sobre Hades ainda estar vivo e quanto ao fato dele não pretender mais entrar em guerra contra Athena, tampouco destruir a Terra; Caos explicou.

-Imaginei; ele falou dando de ombros. –Só isso?

-Você é mesmo um desmancha prazeres; Caos reclamou. –Mas deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa, a partir daqui aquele garoto segue sozinho, não quero interferências suas no caminho dele. No passado já tive problemas demais para restaurar o equilíbrio que você rompeu, agora esteja avisado de que não vou tolerar interferências suas no destino dos mortais; ele completou.

-Se houvesse mesmo um destino Caos, eu não poderia interferir, não concorda? Por que se não, você já saberia que isso iria acontecer? - Mú rebateu voltando-se para ele. –Não pretendo me meter no que não me diz respeito, mas não vou deixar de proteger os meus por conta disso; ele completou.

-Mas da no mesmo; ele exasperou.

-Que seja; ele falou antes de desaparecer.

-Santa mãe Réia, onde eu estava com a cabeça, para deixar vir ao mundo, um moleque tão parecido comigo? –Caos exasperou, erguendo as mãos para o céu.

**Continua...**


	10. Cap 9 : Voltando pra casa

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 9: Voltando pra casa.**

**Nós passamos por todos os bons e maus tempos**

**Você me faz sentir bem quando eu caio...**

**.I.**

Apoiou a mochila sobre o ombro esquerdo, enquanto subia os últimos lances da escada a porta se abriu.

-Shun-sama. Ohayo! – Yume falou sorrindo.

-Ohayo, Yume-chan; ele respondeu com um sorriso sincero, fazendo a jovem corar. –Como estão as coisas por aqui?

-Por mais estranho que possa parecer, estão normais; ela respondeu, estendendo a mão para pegar sua mochila, mas ele apenas negou com um aceno, segurando a alça sobre o ombro.

-Pode deixar, eu mesmo levo;

-Mas...;

-Esta tudo bem, Yume; ele respondeu tranqüilamente. –Agora me conte, onde estão todos, para tudo estar tão silencioso e normal por aqui?

-Saori-san foi até a empresa para uma reunião. Seiya, Thouma e June estão na faculdade e...;

-Espera; Shun a deteve. –O que disse, acho que não entendi; ele falou confuso.

-Seiya,Thouma e June estão na faculdade; ela repetiu como se não entendesse a confusão dele.

-Uhn? – ele acenou, para que ela continuasse.

-Ano passado eles ingressaram num programa da fundação para estudarem; Yume continuou, animada.

-Entendo, mas e June? – Shun perguntou hesitante.

Fazia um ano que não via a amazona e não estava muito certo sobre o que sentir quando a visse novamente.

-A senhorita June veio da Grécia com Saori, mas uma outra moça. Como os rapazes decidiram entrar no programa da fundação, Saori conseguiu convencê-la a fazer o mesmo. Desde então, ela tem vivido aqui;

-Certo; ele murmurou, pensativo.

Respirou fundo, enquanto subiam as escadas, como Mú dissera, fugir dos problemas não os faria, se resolverem sozinhos, pelo contrario, eles iriam se multiplicar.

-Gostaria de tomar um lanche agora ou prefere descansar e esperar o jantar? – Yume perguntou, abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Vou tomar um banho, depois eu desço, não se preocupe; ele respondeu.

-Como quiser; a jovem falou, antes de dar-lhe passagem para dentro do cômodo e logo em seguida, despedir-se, deixando-o sozinho.

Olhou distraidamente o quarto, tudo estava como deixara quando a guerra contra Hades começara. Jogou a mochila sobre a cama e aproximou-se da mesinha redonda, que estava próxima as portas da sacada.

Prendeu a respiração ao ver que sobre ele, ainda estava o porta-retratos que guardara praticamente durante toda sua vida. Segurou o objeto com mãos tremulas e notou que o vidro fora trocado. Provavelmente Ikki deveria ter visto os cacos no chão e mandado substituir por um novo.

Ainda sentia arrepios ao lembrar-se das visões que tivera com Pandora nos dias que antecederam a Guerra Santa. Jamais ousou imaginar o quão profundamente entrelaçados estavam suas visões com a jovem.

Mas agora isso era parte do passado; ele completou em pensamentos, deixando o porta-retratos sobre a mesa novamente, quando ouviu um toque na porta.

-Entre! – ele respondeu, vendo a porta abrir-se cautelosamente, enquanto por trás dela, surgia a cabeça da jovem de melenas loiras.

-June; Shun murmurou, engolindo em seco, recuando um passo instintivamente, pensou que estava preparado para falar com a amazona quando a encontrasse depois de todo aquele tempo, mas agora sabia que não.

Não queria magoar June, mas sabia que qualquer coisa que dissesse, traria arrependimento e amargura para ambos.

-Oi; ela falou timidamente.

-Oi; Shun respondeu hesitante.

-Yume disse que você tinha chegado, como foi de viagem? – ela indagou, terminando de abrir a porta e dando um passo cauteloso para dentro.

-Foi bem, para quem nunca tinha andado de trem antes; ele brincou, tentando quebrar a tensão que ameaçava lhe sufocar.

-Que bom; June respondeu animada. –O que pretende fazer agora que chegou?

-Ahn! June...; ele hesitou, ficando serio, lembrando-se do real motivo por não conseguir encarar a amazona como antes. –Desculpe ter partido sem me despedir;

-Tudo bem... Saori me explicou que você precisava ir; June respondeu, desviando o olhar.

Mesmo depois daquele tempo todo, a Deusa não quisera lhe contar o real motivo de Shun ter ido treinar com Mú em Jamiel, em vez de ter permanecido treinando na Grécia com Shaka.

-E eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer, acabei de chegar e não pensei nisso ainda; ele respondeu dando-lhe uma indireta, para não insistir no assunto.

-Desculpe, devia ter imaginado; ela falou corando. –Ahn! Vou deixar você descansar então;

-...; ele assentiu, esperando-a deixar o quarto e quem sabe, levar consigo aquela pressão esmagadora que sentia.

-Até o jantar;

-Até; Shun conseguiu responder, vendo aliviado a porta se fechar.

Respirou fundo, deixando-se cair na cama. Instintivamente levou uma mão a garganta, sentindo-se sufocado. O coração começou a bater mais rápido e pequenos pontos brilhantes surgiram diante de seus olhos.

Sentia seu cosmo oscilando. Droga, depois de um ano aprendendo a controlá-lo, como justamente agora ele perdia a estabilidade; ele pensou exasperado.

Levantou-se bruscamente, abrindo as portas balcão. Sentiu o vento gelado do fim de tarde chocar-se contra si e imediatamente seu corpo esfriou e a pressão sufocante que sentia na garganta, foi aliviando.

Respirou seguidas vezes, tentando se acalmar. Mú havia dito que coisas assim iriam acontecer se seu cosmo ficasse descontrolado. Quando o consciente se descontrolasse o subconsciente iria dar um jeito de lhe deter, com isso, iria usar de seus reflexos, para deter as funções básicas do corpo. Por isso deveria se exercitar, para evitar esse tipo de reação.

Mais calmo, apoiou os braços no alpendre da sacada, foi quando viu um carro se aproximando. Provavelmente com Saori; ele pensou, mas estancou com a mão no ar ao quando quem saiu do carro não foi ela e sim, aquela adorável jovem de melenas negras que conhecera antes de deixar o santuário.

-Cora!

Embora sua voz não houvesse soado mais do que um sussurro a seus ouvidos, viu a jovem deter-se no primeiro degrau da escada e erguer a cabeça para cima. Quando seus olhares se encontraram, sentiu uma descarga elétrica percorrer seu corpo dos pés a cabeça e por um instante, mesmo que ínfimo, sentiu o tempo parar.

**.II.**

Arqueou levemente a sobrancelha, enquanto via o cavaleiro correndo pelo campinho de futebol, ensinando as crianças a jogarem.

-Você parece um pouco inquieto; uma voz delicada chamou-lhe a atenção.

Virou-se prontamente, encontrando uma das monitoras do orfanato lhe observando.

-Como vai, Eiri? – Hyoga perguntou, em meio a uma mesura cordial.

-Bem, e você? – ela perguntou, tímida.

-Bem, na medida do possível; ele respondeu, voltando a fitar Seiya e as crianças.

-Mino falou que as coisas estão um pouco tensas na mansão; Eiri comentou.

-Shun esta chegando hoje de Jamiel; Hyoga respondeu. – Querendo ou não, todos estão preocupados com isso... Bem, todos menos esse ai; ele completou apontando o cavaleiro que agora rolava no chão com os meninos.

-Acredito que ele também esteja preocupado com Shun, Hyoga. Mas cada um tem um jeito de externar isso; Eiri falou, pousando a mão sobre o braço dele, em tom conciliador. –Vocês tiveram que começar a lutar muito cedo, amadurecendo e se tornando homens, enquanto as outras crianças brincavam, despreocupadas. Acredito que Seiya aja assim, não porque não se importe, mas é a forma que ele encontrou de lidar com a situação;

-Talvez; Hyoga respondeu num muxoxo contrariado.

-Mas não é só isso que lhe preocupa, não é? – ela falou, incentivando-o a falar.

-Ikki também esta agitado por causa de June. Ele acha que ela pode acabar "se aproveitando" da sensibilidade de Shun e usar isso para fazê-lo retornar a Ilha de Andrômeda como ela quer; ele respondeu.

-Não sei, parece um pouco exagero pensar que ela iria manipular alguém assim; Eiri comentou.

-Não seria a primeira vez; ele falou com pesar. – De qualquer forma, não é algo que iremos conseguir resolver. Infelizmente tudo depende de Shun agora;

-Então, você só tem que confiar; ela falou sorrindo.

-Uhn?

-Você o conhece à muito tempo, sabe como ele age. Então, confie que no fim, ele tomara a melhor decisão.

-Tem razão; ele concordou, embora não tivesse a mesma confiança que ela.

**.III.**

Não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado ali, apenas encarando o cavaleiro, apenas corou furiosamente quando se deu conta de que Yume havia aberto a porta e esperava que entrasse.

-Ohayo, Cora-san; a jovem a cumprimentou.

-Oi; ela respondeu hesitante.

Embora houvesse passado um ano vivendo no Japão, estranhava a colocação daqueles sufixos no nome cada vez que ia falar. San, Sama, Chan, Kun, Dono e Dana. Por sorte no orfanato não tinha que usar todas essas classificações ou do contrario, provavelmente cometeria alguma gafe; ela pensou.

-Yume, por favor, Saori já chegou? – ela perguntou.

-Saori-san precisou ir até a empresa para uma reunião, mas acredito que estará de volta para o jantar;

-Assim que ela chegar, poderia pedir a ela que fosse me ver, por favor? – Cora pediu.

-Tudo bem; ela respondeu dando passagem a jovem.

Cora despediu-se e dirigiu-se para as escadas que levavam aos quartos.

-"Ele voltou"; ela pensou instintivamente levando uma mão em direção ao coração.

Respirou fundo, ouvindo-o bater mais rápido a cada passo. Depois de um ano ele estava de volta, era difícil de acreditar, alias se não tivesse visto, duvidaria, ainda mais agora que pretendia partir.

Imersa em pensamentos, mal notou uma porta abrir-se no longo corredor, apenas quando foi puxada para dentro de um dos quartos que reagiu assustada. Debateu-se por puro instinto, mas quando seus olhos encontraram com os do cavaleiro, sentiu-se engolfada por uma onda arrasadora de emoções.

-Senti sua falta; ele sussurrou, fechando a porta atrás dela, de forma que ela não pudesse sair, tampouco recuar.

-Shun; Cora balbuciou, sentindo a madeira fria a suas costas e o calor abrasador do cavaleiro a envolvê-la.

Uma aura poderosa o rodeava, embora aparentemente seu cosmo estivesse em equilíbrio, à energia dominante dele a mantinha cativa no circulo de seus braços.

-Senti que séculos se passaram desde a última vez que te vi; ele sussurrou, tocando-lhe a face delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos, como se estivesse gravando em sua memória todos os seus traços.

-Como foi em Jamiel? – ela perguntou tremula, vendo-o baixar a cabeça deixando seus olhos na mesma altura, porém eram em seus lábios que as íris esmeralda se fixaram.

-Você não estava lá; Shun respondeu.

E com essa única afirmação resumiu o último ano, as palavras ecoaram em sua mente de maneira perturbadora, mas como uma toalha arrancada da mesa, cuja prataria fosse lançada para longe, elas também foram bruscamente jogadas para um canto em sua mente, quando sentiu os lábios dele sobre os seus.

Intensos e sedentos, como os de alguém perdido num deserto escaldante até encontrar a salvação em um oásis.

**.IV.**

Apoiou melhor o laptop sobre o joelho enquanto segurava com a outra mão um livro antigo, cujas folhas por muito pouco não estavam se desfazendo entre seus dedos. Suspirou cansado, embora sempre houvesse gostado de estudar sobre tudo, apreender a lidar com aqueles aparelhos modernos estava lhe deixando com o com alguns fios de cabelo branco e a inquietação de seu amigo do outro lado da sala de nada ajudava.

Lançou um olhar para o livro antes de voltar-se para o laptop e conferir as informações, mas o som dos passos de Aioros sobre o tapete, de um lado para outro começou a lhe irritar.

-Chega! –ele exasperou.

-Algum problema Saga? – Aioros perguntou dando um pulo de susto quando o cavaleiro fechou o livro com força, erguendo em volta de si uma nuvem de poeira que o fez engasgar.

-Acho que deveria ser eu a perguntar; Saga respondeu.

-Uhn?

-Você esta andando de um lado para outro da sala à suas horas;

-Serio? Não tinha percebido; ele respondeu confuso, antes de sentar-se numa cadeira, colocando o livro sobre ela, em seu colo.

-Aioros, o que esta acontecendo? – ele insistiu.

-Nada;

-Você é uma das pessoas mais calmas que conheço, e agora esta quase me deixando maluco andando desse jeito; Saga continuou.

-Eu, bem...; Aioros balbuciou.

-O que?

-Você acha que Saori esta bem... Digo, Athena? – ele apressou-se em corrigiu-se.

-Acredito que sim, do contrario já estaríamos sabendo; o geminiano respondeu, começando a desconfiar dos motivos que o deixavam tão inquieto.

-Talvez; ele murmurou incerto.

-Alem do mais, ela esta com os cavaleiros de bronze, é pouco provável que alguém tente alguma coisa contra ela com eles junto; Saga respondeu, vendo-o dar um pesado suspiro. -Alem do mais, já faz um ano que Saori voltou para o Japão, se ela temesse por alguma coisa teria contado em uma das ligações que ela nos faz nos finais de semana;

-Ligações? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Claro, ela sempre liga para saber das coisas... Aioros, você esta com a cabeça aonde? – Saga perguntou vendo que ele olhava vagamente para a parede e parecia não ouvi-lo mais. –Aioros... **AIOROS**!

-Uhn!

-Porque não vai ao Japão; Saga sugeriu de repente, surpreendendo a si mesmo com essa reação.

-O que? – Aioros sobressaltou-se.

-Isso, as coisas estão tranqüilas por aqui, você poderia muito bem viajar por alguns dias;

-Verdade?

-...; ele assentiu.

-Leve Milo com você, assim quem sabe, ele não da um pouco de sossego para as amazonas daqui, ouvi dizer que Shina esta bastante aborrecida com isso; ele comentou.

-Vou falar com ele, talvez seja uma boa idéia ir; ele respondeu levantando-se.

-Faça isso... Afinal, umas férias de vez em quando não matam ninguém; ele respondeu, vendo-o se despedir e deixar a sala. –Como é complicado; Saga suspirou em seguida.

-Faz um ano que ele esta assim; uma voz conhecida soou a suas costas.

Virou-se, encontrando o ariano de melenas lilases emergir das sombras entre as prateleiras.

-Normalmente Aioros não é tão impaciente assim; Saga respondeu, fitando-o intrigado. Há quanto tempo o cavaleiro estava ali e não sentira sua presença? – ele pensou.

-Se ao menos ele fosse um pouco mais sincero consigo mesmo; Mú comentou, indo sentar-se no mesmo local ocupado pelo sagitariano.

-Como? – o geminiano indagou.

-Estava apenas pensando alto, não de importância; ele resmungou, dando de ombros, antes de estender-lhe uma pequena e fina caixinha de acrílico.

-O que é isso? – Saga perguntou, notando que dentro dela havia um disco laminado.

-O relatório sobre o desenvolvimento de Shun no último ano;

-Mas...;

-Achei desnecessário escrever num pergaminho agora que você esta digitalizando tudo; Mú respondeu antes que ele contestasse.

-Entendo... Tem lógica; ele assentiu concordando. –E então, como foi?

-Ele se saiu bem, agora já tem noção do que precisa melhor por conta própria. Não acredito que ele terá problemas com isso;

-Fico pensando se os outros não terão de receber algum acompanhamento também; Saga comentou.

-Como assim?

-Durante todas as batalhas eles foram obrigados a evoluir o cosmo muito rápido, atingindo o sétimo sentido. Embora Shun tenha recebido a influência de Hades, o aumento do cosmo dos outros, causou uma evolução brusca das armaduras para Kamuis, acredito que agora, com os tempos mais calmos, eles possam passar pelo mesmo que Shun;

-Talvez, mas ainda não tivemos mostras disso; Mú concordou. – Alem do mais, todos eles se recuperaram bem durante o tempo que ficaram na fonte. Só saberemos se eles sofreram com isso, em algum momento que seus cosmos se descontrolem, por enquanto não temos como prever;

-Tem razão; Saga concordou.

-Por via das duvidas, mande Shaka ficar de olho nisso, se ele pode sentir as variações de cosmo à distância, pode ficar atento aos cavaleiros de bronze, mesmo daqui; Mú explicou. Diante da perversa idéia de atribuir mais funções ao virginiano apenas para atormentá-lo e obviamente, fazê-lo fazer algo mais do que ficar sentado o dia todo ocioso, apenas meditando.

-Ahn! E você? – o geminiano perguntou curioso.

-O que?

-Não pretende se inteirar sobre isso? – Saga indagou com cautela, vendo-o se levantar.

-Não, não estarei no santuário nos próximos meses; Mú respondeu sem dar margem a especulação. –Mas qualquer coisa, você sabe como me contatar;

-...; ele assentiu, vendo o ariano despedir-se e desaparecer. –Uhn! Curioso, muito curioso...;

**.V.**

Pés descalços tocaram o chão de mármore, inconscientemente seguindo pelos corredores gelados. Uma noite de estrelas erguia-se na abobada celeste. A brisa suave esvoaçou os longos cabelos negros, enquanto os opacos orbes violeta fitavam o solário de colunas gregas.

O salão aberto dava-lhe uma vista privilegiada das estrelas, um arrepio correu suas costas e o coração disparou. Por alguns segundos, tão ínfimos para que algum mortal comum notasse. Seus olhos mudaram de cor e com eles a visão das estrelas foi substituída por outra, bem mais perturbadora.

-O que você viu? – uma voz grave soou a suas costas.

Instintivamente virou-se tensa, pronta para enfrentar qualquer um que lhe ameaçasse, mas tranqüilizou-se ao ver a figura imponente de cabelos vermelhos se aproximar. Os orbes azuis como laminas de gelo pareceram aquecer-se ao recair sobre si e a tensão de seu corpo esvaiu-se.

-Padrinho; ela sussurrou, enquanto a divindade aproximava-se a passos calmos de si, quase flutuando sobre o piso de mármore.

-Você só busca o Santuário de Delfos quando precisa de respostas; Apolo falou tocando a face alva com carinho, vendo-a assentir.

-Não sei ao certo o que esta me incomodando; Ariel respondeu.

-Tem algo a ver com o que viu? – Apolo indagou.

-O padrinho sabe que prefiro não falar sobre elas; a jovem respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Sei o quanto elas podem ser dolorosas, minhas criança; a divindade falou, envolvendo os ombros delicados em seus braços, puxando-a de encontro a seu peito. –Sei também que você prefere lutar suas batalhas sozinhas, mesmo depois de tantos séculos, mas precisa se lembrar que você não esta mais sozinha;

-Mú me diz isso o tempo todo; ela respondeu com um fraco sorriso.

-Você tem um bom cão de guarda; ele falou.

-Mú não...;

-Xiiii, eu sei; ele murmurou, afagando-lhe os cabelos ao senti-la ficar tensa. –Vocês são amigos, eu sei... Embora esse conceito me seja inconcebível. Homens e mulheres existem para um propósito e confesso que essa história de "amizade" não esta na minha lista; ele completou.

-O senhor melhor do que ninguém deveria saber da capacidade dos mortais em cometer pequenos milagres; ela respondeu serenamente.

-Sim, tem razão; ele concordou. –Mas ainda me é difícil aceitar a idéia de que ele não tenha se sentido "tentado" pelo menos uma vez por seus encantos; ele completou como se isso fosse o que mais lhe ofendesse.

-Padrinho! Padrinho; ela falou rindo, enquanto balançava a cabeça levemente para os lados. –Certas coisas jamais irão mudar;

-Ótimo, pois detesto mudanças... Agora não mude de assunto e me conte o que esta lhe incomodando; ele insistiu.

-O senhor não irá desistir, não é?

-Não!

-Minha visão era sobre a Imperatriz; Ariel comentou, enrolando distraidamente uma mecha de melenas vermelhas em seus dedos.

-Perséfone? –ele perguntou, vendo-a assentir. –Soube que ela esta na Terra vivendo com Athena, mas o que dizia sua visão?

-Eu a vi, não na Terra, mas nos Elíseos; a jovem falou pausadamente, como se colocar aquelas imagens em palavras lhe fosse difícil. –Ela estava grávida e Hades estava junto com ela;

-Minha criança, tem certeza? – Apolo perguntou tentando aparentar tranqüilidade, quando as palavras dela haviam lhe preocupado.

-Sim, por um momento pensei que fosse Shun, alias, minha lógica insistia que era ele a seu lado, já que Hades está morto, mas...; ela suspirou. –Não era, tenho certeza, era Hades;

-Mas Hades não podia ter filhos; Apolo falou, vendo-a dar de ombros.

-De qualquer forma, foi o que vi;

-Entendo; ele murmurou, afagando-lhe os cabelos. –O que pensa fazer sobre isso?

-Nada, por que? –ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Mas...;

-O fato de saber o que vai acontecer não me da o direito de interferir; Ariel respondeu. –Mesmo porque, não é algo que eu possa resolver. Infelizmente a situação já é delicada o suficiente para mais alguém se envolver... Só espero que Shun tenha força para fazer a coisa certa no fim;

-Realmente, jamais vou entender os mortais; Apolo falou, dando um pesado suspiro vendo que ela não pretendia lhe explicar o porque daquela afirmação. Mas algo lhe dizia que Laura havia visto muito mais do que o retorno de Hades e como dissera antes, decidira não contar.

Embora detestasse admitir sua garotinha havia crescido à muito tempo e talvez, não precisasse de sua proteção; ele pensou franzindo o cenho. Entretanto, não era obrigado a gostar disso. Mais tarde provavelmente iria chamar aquele cavaleiro para uma conversa. Se não pudesse proteger Laura de perto sem chamar a atenção "dela", sabia que ele conseguiria; Apolo pensou.

**Continua... **


	11. Cap 10 : Duas Caras

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 10: Duas Caras.**

"**Porque cada vez que nos tocamos, eu tenho esse sentimento".**

**.I.**

Deixou a sala da coordenadora com alguns folhetos nas mãos. Embora ela houvesse lhe explicado tudo sobre todos os cursos, ainda estava em duvida sobre qual escolher.

Provavelmente isso deveria ter ficado evidente, ou do contrario ela não teria lhe dado tantos folhetos.

-Se você quiser, posso ajudá-lo a estudar, quando voltar da aula; Ikki ofereceu.

Dali a dois meses uma nova turma iria começar para todos os cursos e se ele fizesse o exame, poderia começar naquele semestre ainda.

-Acredito que seja melhor à noite, assim você tem um tempo de descansar depois do trabalho; Shun falou.

-Você quem sabe; ele deu de ombros. –Mas você ainda pode me ligar se tiver alguma duvida;

-Obrigado; o irmão respondeu sorrindo, antes que os dois ouvissem uma voz feminina gritar.

**-SHUNNNNNNNNN!**

-Ah, não; Ikki exasperou pouco antes de June surgir no corredor e lançar-se sobre o pescoço do irmão.

-Que surpresa encontrar você aqui; a amazona sorrindo largamente.

-Ahn... É bom vê-la também; Shun falou desconcertado.

Algo lhe dizia que em outro tempo não se sentiria tão tenso com o afeto exagerado da amazona, mas agora ele parecia exatamente isso, exagerado demais e isso lhe incomodava.

-Você pretende estudar aqui? – June perguntou vendo os panfletos nas mãos dele.

-Ahn! Sim... Acho que sim;

-Que bom, posso ajudá-lo a estudar; ela continuou.

-Não é nesc...;

-E quando você passar, podemos vir juntos para aula, vai ser ótimo; ela o cortou, empolgada.

-Calma ai, lagartinha; Ikki começou, colocando-se entre os dois, obrigando-a a se afastar do irmão.

-Se você não percebeu, estou falando com o Shun, não com você; ela rebateu irritada.

Com um suspiro cansado, Shun deu um passo para atrás, deixando os dois discutirem. Sabia que quando o irmão começava a falar, não havia quem o parasse.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, não queria ser motivo de desavenças entre ninguém, tampouco desejava que o irmão continuasse a lutar suas batalhas. Ele já fizera tanto, era injusto agora que deixasse isso continuar.

_**-Apenas admita que el**__**es te aborrecem; **_uma voz sussurrou em seus pensamentos.

-Uhn? – ele murmurou, piscando.

_**-Não é problema seu que ela não queria aceitar a verdade;**_

_-Não quero magoar June, mas...;_

-_**Ninguém pode viver sempre em cima do muro. Cometemos erros, as vezes acertamos, magoamos e somos magoados; **_a voz continuou. –_**Como quer lutar por si mesmo, se você se afasta ao menor problema?**_

-"Não era minha intenção agir assim"; Shun pensou preocupado.

-_**Por quanto tempo pretende mentir para si mesmo? Você é um franco! Ficar fugindo dos problemas não ira resolvê-los; **_a voz soou exasperada.

_-Mas June...;_

-_**Dane-se a June, admita de uma vez por todas que você vem fugindo de lutar por egoísmo próprio. É patético!**_

-Parem; ele sussurrou.

_**-Quan**__**to entusiasmo, tem realmente certeza de que quer detê-los? **_–a voz ecoou de maneira provocadora em sua mente e ele poderia jurar que ouviu um riso ao fundo. –_**Você não quer falar a verdade para ela por medo de se ferir, admita!**_

-Parem; Shun falou um pouco mais alto, sentindo-se inquieto ao ver as pessoas começarem a se aglomerar por perto, para observar a discussão.

_**-Puff!**_

-Eu falei para você deixar de ser intrometida; Ikki reclamou.

-E você tem que parar de sufocá-lo; ela exasperou.

-Ah! Vamos começar a falar sobre sufocar então? – ele rebateu irônico.

-Idiota...;

-Oras, sua...;

-**PAREM**! – ele gritou exasperado, liberando uma grande quantia de cosmo, paralisando os dois e afastando-os alguns centímetros um do outro, embora a maioria das pessoas não houvesse notado esse deslocamento, alem dos dois.

-Shun? – June e Ikki falaram, voltando-se cautelosos, para ele.

-Vocês perceberam o quão ridículo estão agindo? – ele falou em tom frio.

-Foi ele quem começou; June atacou, para em seguida engolir em seco diante do olhar dele.

-June, já conversamos sobre isso. Durante um ano muitas coisas podem ter mudado, menos as decisões que tomei. Que isso fique bem claro; o cavaleiro ressaltou, enquanto ela empalidecia, voltou-se para o irmão que tinha um olhar vitorioso. –Agradeço a preocupação, mas não preciso que lute por mim. Isso é responsabilidade minha agora;

-Não era minha intenção aborrecê-lo, Shun; a amazona falou sorrindo sem graça ameaçando aproximar-se, mas empalideceu ao perceber que não conseguia mover seu corpo.

-Shun, o q-...; Ikki deteve-se ao constatar o mesmo que ela. Voltou um olhar confuso para o irmão, mas o mesmo já lhes dava as costas.

-Nos vemos em casa; Shun respondeu, como se lesse a pergunta em seus pensamentos, antes de passar pelo corredor de pessoas que abrira-se a sua frente.

**.II.**

Entrou calmamente no quarto. Suspirou relaxada, o dia fora tão tranqüilo e agradável. Jamais pensou que fosse se divertir tanto. Jogou-se na cama, enquanto tirava os sapatos.

Havia combinado com Saori de descansar um pouco para saírem à noite. Sorrindo, virou-se de lado na cama e acomodou melhor a cabeça sobre o travesseiro. Entretanto, sentiu-se gelar ao ver no nível de seus olhos uma pena acinzentada, quase prateada.

Sentou-se rapidamente pegando a pena nas mãos. Aquilo não era possível. Afastou os travesseiros olhando para todos os lados, para ter certeza de que a pena não saíra de nenhum deles.

-Deve ser minha imaginação; Cora falou levantando-se da cama e indo até o banheiro, jogou a pena no lixo.

Era impossível que aquela pena fosse de Valentine de Harpia, o cavaleiro que servia de mensageiro de Hades. Por dois grandes motivos. Hades estava morto e Valentine também; ela pensou tremendo.

-Com licença, Cora-san; Yume falou, abrindo uma frestinha na porta.

-Oi; ela respondeu fechando rapidamente a porta do banheiro e voltando até o quarto.

-Saori-san pediu que lhe trouxesse um lanche; a garota respondeu, indicando a bandeja que tinha em mãos.

-Obrigada, pode deixar ali em cima; Cora falou, indicando a mesa próxima as portas balcão da sacada.

-Se precisar de algo, só me chamar; ela completou, antes de sair.

Infelizmente o que ela mais precisava agora, ninguém poderia lhe conseguir...

**.III.**

Caminhou para longe do campus, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem, preocupado com a oscilação de seu cosmo. Não deveria permitir que essas coisas acontecessem enquanto não fosse forte o suficiente, Mú lhe alertara sobre isso; ele pensou preocupado.

Respirou fundo, detendo-se em frente a uma das muitas árvores que jaziam espalhadas pelo local. Embora o campus estivesse silencioso naquele momento, em breve haveria mais uma troca de aulas e as pessoas passariam frenéticas por ali.

Foi quando notou uma sombra aos pés da árvore, incompatível com a forma de seus galhos, ao lançar um olhar para cima surpreendeu-se ao ver cair uma pena prateada.

Segurou-a entre as mãos, com o cenho franzido, quando lembrou-se a quem aquilo pertencia.

-Valentine;

-Cavaleiro de Athena; a voz do espectro soou a suas costas, virou-se rapidamente, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Deveria ser apenas uma peça pregada por sua imaginação; ele pensou aliviado, voltando-se para frente novamente, mas saltou um passo para trás ao ver-se frente a frente com o espectro de cabelos prateados.

-Venho em paz Cavaleiro de Athena, não é necessário que avise aos outros de minha presença; o espectro falou ao sentir o cosmo dele oscilar novamente

-Mas eu pensei que...;

-Estivéssemos todos mortos? Sim... Durante um tempo, estivemos realmente; Valentine confirmou. –Entretanto, as coisas são diferentes agora; ele completou de maneira enigmática

-O que quer na Terra, Valentine? –Shun indagou, mal notando que espremia a pena entre os dedos.

-É quase inverno...; Valentine respondeu.

-Como? – ele indagou, sem entender.

-Me foi dada à missão de levar a Imperatriz de volta, seu tempo aqui na terra já chegou ao fim e o acordo deve ser mantido; ele explicou.

-Imperatriz? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Athena tentou romper o acordo, trazendo-a para este país, mas ela deve retornar;

-Perséfone esta na Terra com Athena; Shun falou, para em seguida congelar. –Cora;

-Lady Cora, sim ela esta na terra e já é hora de voltar; Valentine continuou, mas o cavaleiro já não ouvia.

Afastou-se do espectro, atordoado. Seguindo de volta para a mansão, embora se alguém lhe perguntasse, jamais poderia afirmar como realmente chegara em casa, com seus pensamentos tão conturbados como estavam.

**.IV.**

Aproximou-se da janela, cruzando os braços. Uma brisa fria entrou no cômodo, avisando-a de que em breve o outono chegaria e com ele, o inverno inevitável. Decisões importantes precisavam ser tomadas, por mais difíceis que fossem;

-Saori, tem algo lhe incomodando? – Aioros indagou, observando-a do outro lado da sala. Ela estava mais tensa que as cordas de um violino e isso estava lhe preocupando.

-O inverno esta chegando; a jovem falou distraída.

-O que tem isso? – o cavaleiro indagou, intrigado.

-O acordo deve ser mantido;

-Que acordo?

-Com licença; Cora falou, os interrompendo ao abrir uma frestinha na porta.

-Entre; Saori falou, voltando-se para ela.

-Algum problema, Cora? – Aioros indagou, vendo a jovem pálida, se aproximar hesitante.

-Saori, eu...;

-Já sei; a jovem a cortou, assentindo.

-Algo me diz que estou perdendo alguma coisa aqui? – ele falou confuso.

-Quando Hades levou Perséfone para os Campos Elíseos, furiosa com o seqüestro da filha, Demeter correu o mundo incendiando os campos e colheitas, com a intenção de iluminar os lugares mais escuros, onde sua filha pudesse ter sido escondida. Até que os sussurros de Eco, lhe contaram que Hades havia levado sua preciosa filh para sue castelo; Saori contou, voltando-se para as janelas, cujas cortinas se agitavam com o vento agora. –Deméter foi a Zeus, exigindo que ele, em sua onipotência, obrigasse Hades a lhe devolver a filha ou os mortais pagariam por isso. Hades desejava Perséfone e pouco lhe importava se os mortais iriam sofrer com a ira da deusa, ele não pretendia a devolver;

-Mas...;

-Zeus os chamou para conversar, Hades deixou Perséfone sozinha nos Elíseos em meio a um campo repleto das mais belas flores e árvores frutíferas, avisando que não deveria comer nada daquele reino, ou jamais poderia deixá-lo; Cora murmurou, corando levemente.

-Eu conheço essa lenda; Aioros comentou.

-Não é apenas uma lenda Aioros... Você mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que as lendas, nem sempre são apenas lendas...; Saori respondeu num leve tom de reprimenda.

-Pelo que lembro, Perséfone ignorou esse avisou e acabou comendo algumas sementes de romã; o cavaleiro falou desviando o assunto, envergonhado pela reprimenda.

-A vida é feita de escolhas... Selei meu destino naquele dia; Cora murmurou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Enquanto os mortais têm simplesmente alguns meses de outono e inverno, eu retorno ao Castelo de Hades, podendo voltar a terra, apenas quando a primavera chegar, trazendo consigo a graça de Deméter, para uma boa colheita.

-Conseguimos interromper esse ciclo nos últimos três anos. Entretanto...;

-Agora é diferente; Cora completou. –Também não sei por que Caos permitiu que eu ficasse afastada durante tanto tempo, porém já recebi o sinal de Valentine. Pensei que ele havia morrido, mas acredito que alguns espectros devam ter sobrevivido a última guerra afinal de contas; ela falou, desviando o olhar.

Detestava admitir como se sentira tão cômoda na terra durante aqueles três anos, que simplesmente tinha apagado de sua memória o que havia acontecido antes de deixar o castelo, ou com quem encontrara antes de partir.

A Troca Equivalente havia acontecido e o preço estava sendo pago...

-Impossível, Shaka se certificou de que isso não acontecesse; Aioros afirmou.

-Aioros, nem sempre as coisas acontecem como planejamos; Saori respondeu, lançando um rápido olhar a Cora.

-Eu preciso partir, o mais rápido possível; Cora avisou.

-Tudo bem, vou pedir que alguns cavaleiros a acompanhem de volta a Grécia...;

-Não; uma outra voz soou na sala.

Os três viraram-se para a porta, mas surpresos não encontraram ninguém.

-Aqui; Shun avisou, afastando as cortinas que oscilavam na janela e entrou no cômodo, através da sacada.

-De onde você veio? – Aioros perguntou surpreso.

-Shun! – Cora falou assustada ao vê-lo, durante todo aquele tempo temera o que poderia acontecer quando chegasse o momento de contar ao doce cavaleiro que nada mais era do que a esposa do homem que quase tirara-lhe a vida, alias, sua e de todos que amava.

-Não é necessário mobilizar tantos cavaleiros Saori; ele avisou, lançando um olhar intenso sobre a jovem de cabelos negros.

-Mas...

-Posso muito bem acompanhar Cora até a entrada do Castelo, em Heinstein; ele avisou.

-Não sabemos como estão às condições naquela região depois da guerra, Shun. Não acredito que seja inteligente irem sozinhos; Aioros explicou.

-Ao contrario do que você pensa, posso muito bem cuidar dela Aioros; ele rebateu em tom frio, lançando um olhar cortante ao cavaleiro, enquanto a atmosfera no cômodo tornava-se tensa e sombria.

-Shun; Saori hesitou, aproximando-se do cavaleiro, mas deteve-se quando o mesmo voltou-se para ela, por alguns segundos, as íris de um cálido verde azulado tornaram-se vermelhas e um arrepio de medo cortou suas costas.

-Esta tudo bem, Saori; Cora adiantou-se, rapidamente colocando-se entre ela e o cavaleiro, que parecia evidentemente na defensiva, pela forma que ainda olhava Aioros.

Aquilo era totalmente anormal, Shun não era de brigar, tampouco agir daquele jeito com outras pessoas; Aioros pensou confuso.

-Caso vocês tenham esquecido, eu já estive lá uma vez, conheço a região; Shun falou num tom que não admitia contestação.

-Tudo bem, talvez seja melhor assim... Chamaremos menos atenção dessa forma; Saori concordou, embora sua vontade fosse bem diferente. Não entendia porque Shun estava agindo daquele jeito e ficou ainda mais surpresa ao ver o cavaleiro passar o braço em torno da cintura da jovem e puxá-la mais para perto de si, de maneira possessiva.

-Ótimo, saímos daqui duas horas... Penso que seja tempo suficiente para que esteja pronta, não? – ele falou, baixando os olhos, para a jovem.

-S-sim...; Cora balbuciou, sentindo a face aquecer.

-Vamos, então...; ele completou, antes de puxá-la em direção a porta.

-Shun; Aioros chamou, fazendo-o deter-se a um passo de sair.

-O que?

-Apenas tomem cuidado, imprevistos podem acontecer a qualquer momento; ele respondeu, depois de hesitar alguns segundos.

Sem sequer lhe dirigir a palavra, ele deixou a sala, puxando Cora consigo.

-Saori...;

-Não me pergunte Aioros; ela cortou-o. –Por um momento eu...; Saori hesitou, engolindo em seco. –Só espero que Caos esteja certo ao afirmar que as guerras acabaram; ela completou, com um suspiro melancólico.

**.V.**

Apoiou as mãos sobre o mármore branco da pia, sentindo a pele absorver o frio da pedra. Fechou os olhos firmemente, apoiando a cabeça sobre o espelho a sua frente.

Céus, o que estava acontecendo...

-Droga; ele praguejou, afastando-se e abrindo os olhos, mas sentiu um choque correr por seu corpo ao deparar-se com outra imagem refletida no espelho.

Definitivamente aqueles olhos vermelhos não eram seus...

-Às vezes, a morte é apenas o principio... Cavaleiro de Athena;

**Continua...**


	12. Cap 11 : Reflexos do Passado

**QUANDO NOS TOCAMOS**

**BY DAMA 9**

**FIC DE PRESENTE PARA ARTHEMISYS.**

**Nota: Os personagens de Saint Seya não me pertencem, pertencem a Masami Kuramada e a Toei Animation.**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Importante!**

**Dama 9 e amigos incentivam a criatividade e liberdade de expressão, mas não gostamos de COPY CATS. Então, participe dessa causa. Ao ver alguma história ou qualquer outra coisa feita por fã, ser plagiada ou utilizada de forma indevida sem os devidos créditos, Denuncie! **

**Boa Leitura!**

**O**

**OO**

**O**

**Capitulo 11: Reflexos do Passado.**

**E cada vez que nos beijamos, eu juro que posso voar.**

**.I.**

O dia amanhecera nublado, quem sabe como um prenúncio daquilo que sentia, as malas estavam fechadas sobre a cama, o passaporte na carteira, embora aquilo nada mais fosse do que pura burocracia, já que usariam o avião particular da fundação; ele pensou, pegando as coisas e deixando o quarto.

Ainda estava chocado com as reações e decisões que havia tomado na noite anterior, principalmente após saber que Cora... Era Cora.

-Shun; a voz do irmão soou da outra extremidade do corredor.

-Bom dia, irmão; ele respondeu o mais neutro possível.

Em outros tempos estaria mais do que contente de encontrar com Ikki pela manhã, para que descessem juntos tomar o café, mas dessa vez sabia que um longo e tenso interrogatório estava lhe esperando.

-Bom dia... Já está indo tomar café? – Ikki perguntou, embora tivesse notado a mala na mão do outro.

-Sim;

-Ótimo, também estou indo pra lá;

-Era isso o que eu temia; ele resmungou, dando um pesado suspiro. –Vamos então;

-Ontem Saori me avisou que você iria sair em missão; Ikki começou em tom cauteloso. Em outros tempos teria gritado aos quatro ventos que iria com o irmão, e que direitos Saori tinha para enviá-lo para as portas do inferno, daquele jeito.

-Sim, mas não pretendo me demorar mais do que uma semana; Shun respondeu.

-Shun, aquela menina...;

-Ikki, não quero falar sobre Cora com você; o cavaleiro o contou em tom frio.

-Mas...;

-Me de algum crédito, pelo menos dessa vez... Eu sei o que estou fazendo; ele completou.

_**-Às vezes, a morte é apenas o princípio... Cavaleiro de Athena; **_estremeceu ao ouvir novamente aquele eco em sua mente.

Ainda não sabia ao certo se o que vira refletido no espelho na noite anterior fora mesmo real, ou apenas parte de um pesadelo, porque quando a água se chocara contra sua face, havia despertado sobre sua cama, como se nada nunca houvesse acontecido.

Hades não podia estar vivo, porém eles também não haviam lutado inúmeras batalhas que lhes deixaram nos portões da morte uma série de vezes? Entretanto, ainda estavam ali e por mais misterioso e igualmente bizarro, aqueles que haviam morrido nas últimas batalhas também estavam de volta. Não sabia a quem pertenciam os créditos pela fantástica mágica.

Quem sabe a mesma pessoa que fora responsável por isso também houvesse trazido Hades de volta, mas isso não justificava a presença de Cora ali, tão longe do reino.

Sempre pensara que quando as guerras chegassem ao fim, pudesse ter uma vida normal, mas agora entendia que isso jamais seria possível, não porque fosse incapaz de seguir em frente, afinal, seus amigos estavam seguindo, cada um a sua maneira, mas não podia ignorar o fato de que durante tantos anos passara na ignorância sobre quem realmente era e sobre as expectativas que o Destino tinha para si.

Certo amigo provavelmente diria que tudo aquilo era besteira, que o Destino não tinha porque ficar traçando planos para os mortais, sendo que cada um tinha a própria capacidade de criar seus caminhos.

Durante muito tempo preferiu buscar as saídas mais fáceis e menos dolorosas, decidir acompanhar Cora até Heinstein fora um ato de revelia contra si mesmo, por inúmeros motivos, alguns não tão nobres quanto outros.

-Só estou preocupado com você; Ikki respondeu, observando-o de soslaio, enquanto desciam as escadas.

-Vou ficar bem; Shun respondeu, como se só isso fosse suficiente.

-E quanto a J-...;

-Bom dia, rapazes; a voz melódica e suave da imperatriz lhes chamou a atenção.

Os jeans desbotados, as blusas de algodão e até mesmo o ar despreocupado haviam desaparecido. Os orbes verdes estavam alertas, como se esperasse que Valentine fosse aparecer a qualquer momento.

Os longos cabelos negros caiam pelas costas como o manto da noite sem estrelas, o vestido de cetim negro embora impróprio para uma viagem longa daquelas, cumpria seu propósito ao realçar a imponência da jovem.

-Bom dia; Ikki falou meio contrariado, mas antes que pudesse falar mais, notou o irmão deixar a mala no chão e seguir até ela, quase que hipnotizado.

Foi como se o tempo houvesse parado e nada mais importasse. Atravessou o hall, detendo-se por alguns instantes ao pé da escada, antes de aproximar-se dela.

-Bom dia;

-Bom dia; Cora respondeu num sussurro, sentindo a face aquecer-se diante do olhar dele, quando o mesmo estendeu-lhe a mão.

-Milady; ele falou num sussurro enrouquecido só para ela ouvir, trazendo-a para perto de si. –Esta linda...;

-Obrigada, eu...;

-Mais linda do que Afrodite; ele sussurrou, levando-lhe uma das mãos aos lábios e pousando um beijo quente em sua palma, o que enviou um arrepio intenso por sua espinha.

Do outro lado do salão o cavaleiro de Fênix sentia o queixo literalmente cair, num milésimo de segundo seu irmão havia se transformado em outra pessoa, bem diante de seus olhos.

-Hei, vocês não vão tomar café hoje, não? – a voz do cavaleiro de Pégasus soou do alto da escada, porém o mesmo quase despencou de lá, diante do olhar do outro.

-Vamos; Shun sussurrou para Cora, enquanto enlaçava-lhe a cintura e puxava-a para longe dos outros.

-Nossa, que bicho mordeu ele? – Seiya perguntou cauteloso.

-Também gostaria de saber; Ikki respondeu, enquanto pegava a mala esquecida pelo irmão no meio do corredor.

-o-o-o-

Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas quando a vira descer as escadas, sentira uma imensa urgência em trazê-la para perto de si. Podia culpar seu recente senso de perigo por isso, mas era algo mais.

Tinha virado a noite pensando em todos os motivos lógicos para ficar afastado dela, mas que agora haviam caído por terra. Por mais que Cora fosse Cora... E sua consciência gritasse para que se afastasse, algo mais forte o fazia querer brigar contra isso. Puxou-lhe a cadeira para que sentasse e acomodou-se a seu lado.

-Bom dia; Saori falou entrando na cozinha, acompanhada de Aioros e os demais.

-Bom dia; o casal respondeu.

-Bom dia, Shun; June falou adiantando-se para sentar-se ao lado dele, mas antes que o fizesse, Ikki já havia puxado a cadeira e se sentado.

-Bom dia; o Fênix respondeu em tom frio, fazendo-a se afastar, para outro lugar vago, dando a entender que a briga que começara na faculdade ainda não chegara ao fim.

-Então Shun, tudo pronto para a viagem? – Aioros perguntou, enquanto se servia de café, mas quase derrubou a xícara no colo, quando Saori acertou-lhe um chute por debaixo da mesa. –Droga; ele murmurou.

-Sim, tudo pronto; ele respondeu, trocando um olhar Cora.

-Viagem, que viagem? – Thouma perguntou, enquanto puxava a cadeira para se sentar.

-Uma missão, nada de mais; Saori adiantou-se.

-Porque Shun tem que sair em missão logo agora, Saori? – June a questionou. –Pensei que estivéssemos em tempos de paz;

-Estamos, mas...;

-Eu decidi viajar June; ele cortou a deusa, lançando a jovem um olhar que não admitia contestação.

Naquele momento, não apenas June, mas os demais na mesa notaram a intensa aura que rodeava o cavaleiro e como seus olhos de um doce esverdeado, haviam tornado-se nebulosos, quase vermelhos.

-Esta tudo bem; Cora sussurrou, colocando a mão sobre a dele, chamando-lhe a atenção. –Acho que já esta na hora deles saberem a verdade; ela completou, voltando-se para Saori.

-Não sei se estou entendendo, o que esta acontecendo aqui; Seiya murmurou para Ikki.

-Quando Saori me convidou pra passar um tempo com ela aqui, eu já sabia que meu tempo seria curto; Cora explicou, lançando um olhar a deusa. –Agora preciso voltar para casa e Shun gentilmente aceitou me escoltar;

-E estamos falando exatamente de ir aonde? –June perguntou, estreitando os olhos, enciumada.

-Heinstein; Cora respondeu.

-NÃO! – Ikki e June gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Ikki. June; Saga chamou-lhes a atenção, do outro lado da mesa.

-Também acho que é cedo para Shun viajar, faz pouco tempo que ele voltou. Seiya e eu podemos acompanhá-la; Ikki falou prontamente, visivelmente perturbado.

-Hei, porque eu? – Seiya reclamou, levando uma cotovelada no estomago. – Cof! Quer dizer, vou sim... Só preciso fazer as malas;

-Não acho que seja necessário; Saori começou.

-Então mande Aioros no lugar dele; June rebateu, ferina.

-É melhor controlar a língua, garota... Está indo longe demais; Thouma falou, lançando-lhe um olhar de aviso.

-Pensei que o vilarejo de Heinstein estivesse desabitado? - Seiya comentou em tom de curiosidade. Levando-se em conta do que se lembrava do lugar, pouco havia sobrado desde que a última guerra havia chegado ao fim.

-Esta; Ikki respondeu prontamente.

-Então porque Cora tem de ir, e não pode simplesmente ficar aqui? – ele continuou, com sua lógica inocente, sem dar-se conta dos vários olhares que caíram abismados sobre si.

-Eu... Agradeço Seiya, mas não posso causar mais problemas e preciso realmente voltar pra casa; a jovem respondeu, com um olhar melancólico.

-Se o vilarejo não é mais habitado, porque você tem que ir pra lá?

-Chega! – Shun exasperou. –Eu irei acompanhar Cora e ponto final.

-Quem sabe se eu fosse junto, não seria mais seguro; Ikki sugeriu, mas engoliu em seco ao vê-lo se levantar e estender a mão para a jovem.

-Vamos, terminamos o café no avião; ele avisou.

-Shun; Ikki chamou, ameaçando se levantar, mas a voz de Saori o deteve.

-Deixe-o;

-Mas...;

-Ele já tomou uma decisão; ela avisou.

-Não é justo; June reclamou, indignada ao vê-lo desaparecer no corredor.

-June, espero não ter de lembrá-la, que foi você quem quis ficar no Japão esperando por Shun, ele nunca disse que quando voltasse, seria por você; Thouma falou em tom cortante.

-Thouma; Saori falou preocupada, ao ver os olhos da garota marejarem.

-Ficar protegendo alguém da verdade não trás beneficio algum; o cavaleiro respondeu, lançando um olhar de aviso a Ikki. –Cada um é responsável por suas próprias escolhas, não adianta fingir que não; ele completou voltando-se para o cavaleiro de Sagitário.

-Com licença, perdi a fome; June resmungou, antes de arrastar a cadeira e sair correndo.

-Tola; Thouma falou dando de ombros, porém uma aura melancólica e nostálgica parecia envolver o anjo celeste.

-Você assusta falando desse jeito; Seiya brincou, para quebrar o clima, vendo o amigo apenas arquear a sobrancelha vermelha, enquanto os olhos verdes cintilavam como adagas. –Entretanto, até eu concordo que Shun tem que levar isso sozinho, ainda mais agora que Cora irá embora, acho justo que eles tenham esse tempo para não deixar nada inacabado; ele falou serio.

-Seiya; Saori falou.

-Acho que eu não fui o único a perceber que a sua amiga nada mais é do que 'A Imperatriz'; Seiya falou, fazendo uma expressão de drama para em seguida dar um riso seco. –Levando-se em conta tudo que já aconteceu com Shun, ele precisa virar essa página; ele completou, dando o assunto por encerrado, voltou ao café.

**.II.**

Apoiou a cabeça sobre o marco da janela, enquanto via o sol nascer no leste. Da torre mais alta do castelo podia ver a brisa suave chacoalhando as copas das árvores, enquanto no vale a frente, as pessoas também despertavam e davam início a mais um dia em suas vidas tranquilamente.

Um baixo suspiro saiu de seus lábios, embora o castelo agora fosse como à época de seus pais, sentia falta de ver as folhas verdes, avermelharem para dar início ao outono e depois, ao branco do inverno.

-Menina Pandora; uma senhora idosa falou, surgindo na porta.

-Sim, Fran? – ela respondeu, virando-se.

-Telefone para a senhorita;

-Quem é?

-Àquele rapaz do Japão, acho que é Ikki o nome dele; ela respondeu diante do olhar ansioso da jovem.

-Será que ele já falou com Shun? –ela murmurou, saindo correndo da torre, ansiosa por chegar ao aparelho.

Suspirando pesadamente, Fran apoiou-se no corrimão da escada para começar a decida novamente. Durante os últimos meses vira aquela menina fazer aquele movimento uma série de vezes, sempre quando aquele rapaz ligava, para em seguida, ela terminar a ligação mais triste do que antes.

Às vezes se perguntava se aquela maldição que caíra sobre o castelo Heinstein ainda iria durar muitos séculos, não era juto que todos naquela família sofressem com a solidão por causa de uma batalha entre os deuses.

Ela ainda era jovem quando as portas do inferno foram abertas, como muitos haviam nomeado. Os lordes do castelo haviam morrido, os empregados haviam fugido deixando a menina sozinha com um bebê recém nascido pra cuidar. Na época estava muito doente e vivia no vilarejo, até tentara voltar ao castelo, mas seus familiares a impediram por causa da saúde e do medo de que também sucumbisse a maldição que caíra sobre a família Heinstein.

A única coisa que soube depois foi que tanto a menina quanto o bebê haviam desaparecido e nada mais brotara em volta do castelo. Com o passar do tempo ele tornou-se frio e sombrio, os poucos que ainda viviam na região, que não tinham optado por voltar a viver nas grandes cidades, ainda tinham a impressão de ver algo se mover no castelo, mas atribuíram aquilo aos fantasmas que estavam presos lá.

Desceu mais alguns degraus e quase caiu da escada ao ouvir o grito da jovem.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Hesitante, aproximou-se do aparelho telefônico apoiado em cima da mesa, lançou um olhar cauteloso para o mesmo, como se tivesse medo de tocá-lo e o mesmo virasse uma cobra para lhe picar.

Fora assim nos últimos meses, aquela espera angustiante estava lhe matando.

-Alô;

_**-Pandora?**_ - a voz do cavaleiro de Fênix soou do outro lado.

-Você ligou pra mim, não? –ela falou, tentando manter a voz fria. As outras conversas que tivera com Ikki nos últimos meses haviam lhe ensinado a não demonstrar fraqueza ou ansiedade, porque isso apenas atrapalharia as negociações. –Então?

_**-Shun esta indo para Heinstein;**_ ele falou contrariado.

**-O QUE?** – ela gritou chocada.

_**-Eu... Ainda não falei com ele sobre aquele assunto;**_ ele balbuciou.

-Mas...;

_**-Shun esta indo em missão;**_ Ikki respondeu. _**–Esta escoltando Cora;**_ ele falou.

-Lady Cora esta na Terra? –ela falou chocada. –Pensei que ela tivesse voltado para o castelo após as guerras; Pandora comentou, confusa.

_**-Não, nesse último ano ela esteve no Japão, vivendo com Saori; **_Ikki explicou.

-Mas, e Shun? –ela indagou, tentando ligar os pontos.

_**-Ele voltou essa semana de Jamiel, onde esteve treinando com Mú; **_ele a lembrou, já que em outras conversas havia dito que tinha pouco acesso ao irmão por causa do treinamento com o cavaleiro. _**–Não sei ao certo como foi, mas ele decidiu acompanhá-la;**_

-Você acha que os dois... Bem... Você sabe? –ela indagou, sentindo a face aquecer-se.

_**-Ele só a esta escoltando;**_ Ikki falou em tom frio, não querendo pensar também em qualquer possibilidade de Shun e Cora terem algo mais, embora qualquer um pudesse perceber uma faísca queimando entre os dois. _**–De qualquer forma, o tempo dela acabou;**_

-Não entendo; Pandora falou confusa.

_**-Eu também não, mas foi o que Saori disse, que o tempo dela na Terra acabou;**_ ele explicou.

-Mas porque vir a Heinstein? – ela indagou.

_**-Por causa da passagem entre os mundos;**_ ele explicou como se fosse óbvio.

-Isso é impossível; a jovem respondeu.

_**-Por quê?**_

-Porque o templo foi selado novamente. Quando o castelo foi reconstruído o lacre no templo apareceu novamente. Não sei quem fez isso, mas o portal está como era antes e quem realmente o abriu da primeira vez foram Thanatos e Hipnos; ela explicou.

_**-Mas...;**_

-O que eu quero dizer é que esse portal só pode ser aberto de dentro para fora, acredito que o inverso não aconteça; Pandora explicou, lembrando-se que um dia, munida de coragem aproximara-se do templo novamente, havia morrido de medo que as portas se abrissem, mas para sua surpresa, havia sido repelida e desde então, passara a simplesmente ignorar a existência daquele lugar. –De qualquer forma ainda não entendi porque você ligou. Já que deixou claro mais uma vez que não contou a verdade para o Shun. O que você quer?

_**-Hei! Já expliquei porque não contei antes;**_

-Todas às vezes você da uma desculpa Ikki, mas admita, você esta com medo de contar a verdade pra ele. Que estou viva e ter que admitir que soube disso a mais tempo e não contou; ela alfinetou.

_**-Eu só queria protegê-lo;**_ ele defendeu-se.

-Ele é meu irmão Ikki, não faria nada que o fizesse sofrer; ela reclamou.

_**-Espero não ter de lembrá-la que nem sempre foi assim;**_ o cavaleiro alfinetou.

-Você sabe muito bem que naquela época eu não tinha escola; Pandora falou num sussurro sentindo os olhos marejarem. –E vou me arrepender disso para o resto da vida, mas se o Destino quis que ele voltasse para Heinstein e pra mim, não vou desperdiçar essa oportunidade; ela falou determinada.

_**-Do que esta falando Pandora**_ – ele perguntou quase gritando.

-Se você pretendia me pedir pra ficar longe do meu irmão, enquanto ele estivesse em Heinstein, você vai cair do cavalo, pois não vou. Tenho tanto direito de ter Shun como irmão, quanto você; ela respondeu, antes de bater o telefone com força.

Virou-se para sair da sala e quase gritou ao ver uma Fran ofegante, apoiada no batente.

-Fran?

-Pensei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa; a senhora respondeu, vendo a jovem com os orbes cintilando, como a muito não via.

-Fran, se esse homem ligar novamente, diga que não quero mais receber suas ligações;

-Mas, menina...; a senhora hesitou.

-E por favor, avise aos demais no castelo que até o final do dia teremos visitantes;

-Quem esta chegando, senhorita? – a senhora perguntou curiosa.

-Meu irmão, Fran...; ela respondeu com um sorriso que a muito não surgia em seus lábios. –Ele esta voltando pra casa.

**Continua...**

**Heloooooooooooooooooooooooo pessoal**

**Sei que muito, mas muito tempo se passou desde a última vez que postei um capitulo.**

**Peço muitas coisas, como disse antes, não abandonei as fics ao vento, mas o tempo anda bem apertado ultimamente e infelizmente não tenho mais todo aquele tempo de antes para escrever.**

**Morro de saudades de todos vocês, amigos que me acompanham desde o começo, apoiando e lendo minhas histórias.**

**Vou procurar passar com mais freqüência por aqui, mesmo porque, preciso terminar logo essas histórias e postar as novas, que estão só aguardando isso^^.**

**Obrigada novamente e um forte abraço.**

** Preview Next **

Novamente sentia aquela aura sombria rodear o cavaleiro, os orbes antes de um verde cálido estavam nublados agora, quase num tom avermelhado.

-Não gosto quando você fica assim, tão longe de mim;

Estremeceu diante de seu toque, lá fora, as nuvens antes azuis, tornaram-se pouco a pouco tempestuosas, como os olhos dele.


End file.
